You Don't Know Jack!
by Livi2Jack
Summary: Fragile Balance Rewritten. What is the real nature of Mini Jack? He's not who you think. With his teenage brain he is his own worst enemy. Saving the world was tough. Saving yourself is worse. Response to a Plot Bunny challenge. Pls Review.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

You Don't Know Jack!

By Livi2Jack

Summary: What if Mini Jack is not a clone? Fragile Balance Re-written!

Category: AU, angst, adventure

Rating: T

Season Seven: 703 Fragile Balance

Characters: Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, Hammond, Col. Reynolds, Asgaard High Council

Pairings: None

Warnings: Language, situations

A/N: Written for Plot Bunny Challenge on Yahoo's Stargate (Plot) Bunnies From J. Toth. httpcolon/groups.yahoodotcom/group/StargateBunnies/

**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**

* * *

**A New Beginning**

Samantha Carter looked at the ID card, recognizing it as her CO's. "He's a boy, Sir."

The kid was annoyed. "As it turns out, Carter ... yes, I am ... for the moment."

Somewhat amused, she replied, "Do I know you?"

"Come on ... it's me."

Major General George Hammond told Major Carter, "We tried to contact Colonel O'Neill, even sent someone to his house."

She looked sternly at the young man. "Do you understand how much trouble you're in right now? Impersonating a military officer is a federal offense."

The boy bent his head in frustration and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am not impersonating anyone. I am Jack O'Neill."

Looks of disbelief accompanied more interrogation. The kid claimed he was O'Neill. The previous night, the kid claimed that he had gone home and awakened to find himself in a fifteen year old body. The others found that difficult to believe until he spouted off information only Colonel Jack O'Neill could have known. Top Secret information poured out of him with the usual Jack sarcasm. Each adult was stunned to hear it from a teenage boy who insisted vehemently that he was Colonel O'Neill.

The group conferred outside the holding room and decided that the only way to know was to run a DNA test. It came back confirming the kid was telling the truth. It was an exact match, no room for discussion. General Hammond called a briefing.

In the briefing room, Dr. Janet Fraiser, chief medical officer, said she had expert analysis just returned that confirmed it. To be sure, she sent a sample off to the Tok'ra to see if they could make any further determination. They had confirmed it was indeed Colonel O'Neill, without a doubt. No doubt at all, according to Selmak who would come by later that day.

General Hammond decided to call Thor. As usual, he wasn't answering the 'phone' from the Hall of Wisdom on K'tau. So General Hammond ordered Colonel Reynolds to keep trying. General Hammond went to call the President. In the meantime, someone had to feed the Colonel; after all he was a growing boy.

"You know, uh, I think you two are enjoying this just ... a little too much," Jack snarled stabbing his fruit loops.

Sam smirked, "Well ... you are kinda cute."

"That's 'Sir' to you." At that, Sam lost the smile rather quickly. "And being trapped inside a scrawny little body isn't my idea of cute, Carter."

Teal'c tried the diplomatic approach. "Does possessing a younger body not have certain advantages, O'Neill?"

"No. Not seein' it. What do you mean?"

"Do you not experience increased health and vitality?"

"My 'vitality' was just fine, thank you."

Carter chimed in, "I think what Teal'c is saying is valid. How many of us wouldn't trade everything for the chance to be young again ... live our lives over?"

"Yeah, well, I don't plan on staying like this."

"Well, in the meantime, may I make a suggestion? Try enjoying this as much as we are ... Sir."

An outraged Colonel O'Neill stood up and leaned over the table, glowering at Carter. "That's insubordinate, Major. In the future, you will keep a respectful tone. Dismissed."

As the entire commissary watched, Sam cleared her tray and left the room. Teal'c kept his face impassive. He had never seen O'Neill react so emotionally. But then, children often did over react.

"I don't want to hear it, T." Teal'c continued to stare back, silently. O'Neill stabbed at his bowl of cereal, looked around, and exploded. "Okay, WHAT!"

"I have never seen you react so…emotionally, O'Neill. While this is stressful, you have been in worse situations."

"And so, therefore, what?" Jack grumbled.

"Consider that the developing body has an effect on the mind and the emotions."

"My mind is fifty-one years old, T. This scrawny body, I don't plan on keeping."

"Indeed." Teal'c rose, leaving his tray on the table. He nodded to the SF guards who were watching over O'Neill.

Later that afternoon, the Team took Jack back to his house to search for clues as to how such a thing could have happened. They rifled through his house, even his underwear drawer. Jack was put out at the invasion of his privacy. He was more upset realizing his favorite leather jacket was too big to be used for years. In a snit, he threw it across the room. It landed in a heap on his bed.

Suddenly, Teal'c turned on a lamp, which shined right in O'Neill's face. The flash of light triggered a flashback. Jack remembered some green dots floating around and then an Asgaard face.

"Whoa," Jack exclaimed.

Teal'c turned his head slightly toward the young O'Neill. Daniel also diverted his attention to the boy from the chest of drawers to the boy. Sam's attention focused on to them as well.

"Either I'm ... remembering a particularly bad dream ... or the Asgaard paid me a little visit last night." Jack tried to remember more in his mind's eye. However, the memory eluded him. He sank down on the bed with his hands over his eyes. Then he got angry. "What could they possibly gain by shrinking me? I just saved their skinny grey butts from the Replicators. And this is the thanks I get?"

"Granted, the Asgaard owe you a great debt, O'Neill." Teal'c saw the boy's erratic emotions and tried to re-focus the Colonel on the facts. "However, they may think they have done you a favor to repay that debt."

"What?"

"Teal'c's got a point, Jack." Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and started to speak rapidly. "We know they clone themselves so that each consciousness can live for hundreds if not thousands of years. They value their own individual continuity. Let's face it. You were coming to the end of your career and your life very soon by their standards."

"I see where you're going, Daniel," Carter jumped in. "They pre-empted the problem and figured they would do something anyway, why wait?"

"This I would not have agreed to," Jack snarled.

"Perhaps that is why they did it without your participation," Teal'c studied the ceiling rather than let his friend see his pity. But, Jack didn't miss a thing.

"Is that pity I see there Teal'c?" Jack asked in soft but deadly tones.

"All Jaffa children know without being told. It is unacceptable. They are born with the knowledge. It will not be tolerated."

"What? What are you babbling about?"

"Kek."

"What?" Jack looked to Daniel for translation.

"Death. Death? You mean death?

"Weakness. We use one word for both. For if one is weak, one may as well be dead."

"You are thinking that now I am a weak boy, so I need your pity? Is that it, Big Guy?" Jack looked from one to the other of his teammates. "Get this through your heads. It's more important to have a strong mind. I still have my mojo. As to this runt body, it's temporary." He got up and stormed out.

Bra'tac's words haunted Teal'c. His Jaffa Master had taught him well. O'Neill was right. A warrior's true strength came from his heart and his mind. Listening to the discussion around the briefing room table, Teal'c wondered if the Tau'ri understood that simple fact. To hear General Hammond explain it, O'Neill had just lost his position.

"While no one doubts that you may continue to be a valuable asset to the SGC, seasoned combat veterans, pilots, and senior staff are not going to respect the opinion of a boy."

"I'm not a boy, sir. For the moment, I just look like one."

"You're putting me in a difficult position, Jack. Try to understand."

"No offense, sir, but you aren't the one who went to bed watching CNN and woke up as part of the MTV generation."

"This is exactly why Major Carter will run the F-302 briefing."

"Sir, those men in that room need my expertise. I've flown that bird more times than anyone else, and did it in combat. Plus, you know, if they're gonna be working here, they're gonna ... have to start gettin' used to ... you know ... unusual things happening."

"But not today, Jack, not today. Dismissed."

After taking a break, Jack wandered back to Daniel's lab. He had to find a way to make everyone stop seeing the boy and see the man. His feet led him to Daniel, who was pouring over a computer terminal with Teal'c. For a moment, he stood there admiring their abilities. Jack knew he had the finest minds on his team. Teal'c was as smart as or smarter than both Daniel and Carter, but he never abused that fact. He was approachable and even tempered, actually a man of infinite patience.

Patience, where did his patience go today? Maybe Teal'c was right. Maybe this kid body was affecting his mind. He had a place here nevertheless. He had to assert the right quickly to that place or he would lose it. Jack made the decision, turned on his heal, heading for that F-302 briefing.

After a brief scuffle in the hall outside the briefing room, Sam came out to call off the guards. Jack shrugged his uniform back into place. Generously, he offered to forgo filing charges against the SF involved. He barely looked at Sam as he barged into the room.

"Sorry, I'm late." Jack stood before the group of pilots. "What'd I miss?"

Sam shrugged, "We were just covering the 302's flight capabilities."

Putting his hands in his pockets, Jack nonchalantly remarked, "Well, then, I'm just in time. Here's what you need to know."

"Major, is this a joke?" The Captain slouching in the front row was irritated.

Carter drew in a deep breath and replied, "No ... this is ... Colonel O'Neill."

The pilots looked at each other and smiled tolerantly. No doubt she was playing a practical joke.

"I'm only gonna say this once, so I'd suggest that you listen up."

The Captain scoffed not buying into the joke, "Whatever you say ..."

With authority only a CO can pull off, Jack leaned over and eyed the miscreant saying, "Hey! I realize it doesn't actually say 'Colonel' anywhere on my uniform, but it should."

The men in the room began to realize that the young boy was the real deal. The smirks disappeared. The Captain looked at Sam again for confirmation. She nodded in the affirmative. Instantly, the entire groups sat up a little straighter.

Apologetically, the Captain said, "Yes, sir."

Taking a deep breath, Jack began the lecture. "Now ... velocity is key during engagement with a glider. Now, your instincts are gonna tell you to floor it, because it's faster and more maneuverable, but you've got to stay in control." Turning his head to see the screen behind him, he was displeased with the slide. "Uh ... oh, yeah ... and the, uh, inertial dampeners only compensate 90 percent when pulling negative Gs. So the real trick is knowing your enemy so you can anticipate their next moves."

By then, the pilots were busy taking notes. Satisfied, he took his rightful place behind the podium, picking up the remote mouse. With the manner of an old pro, Jack began the computer presentation. With a click of the mouse, the screen rolled to a new diagram.

"Okay ... Death Gliders 101 ..."

"He really took over the briefing and they listened to him?" General Hammond tried to get his mind around this development. Jack was right. He could still command the respect of a roomful of seasoned pilots. Go figure. "I understand your loyalty to Colonel O'Neill, Major, but…"

"Sir, once they understood it was Colonel O'Neill, every man in there straightened up and behaved accordingly. The Colonel always did have a command presence and still does apparently," Major Carter reported. "Sir, I recommend that he be accompanied by an officer to start such meetings. After a while, it will become routine around here."

"Major you are forgetting one key piece of the puzzle. He can't go off world like that. He'll have to take a position here on the base. And then, we have to keep an eye on him at all times. We can't have him running around loose in a colonel's uniform off the base."

"Yeah, he might get picked up for truancy, sir." Carter managed to stifle a giggle.

"As funny as you think that is, it represents a security risk, Major. You'll do well to keep that in mind."

"Yes, sir, sorry, of course you're right. Sir, with your permission, I think I have a solution."

"I'm willing to listen to any proposal that solves this mess."

"Well, sir, why not send him to the Alpha Site? He can command the base there and never has to worry who sees him in uniform." She paused. "And then we'd have him somewhat contained, feeling useful, and within reach whenever we need him."

"It's the 'somewhat contained' that has me worried, Major. But I'll give it some thought." Hammond reached for the phone, as Carter made her retreat. Once she was out of earshot, Hammond dialed. "Yes, there are some avenues we are considering, sir. But I recommend we hold off until we have a chance to review this for a few more days. He's under guard. Yes, sir. I understand. Of course he's a risk. A teenager with the knowledge of the Stargate Program and our most secret issues is no laughing matter. Yes, sir, his body does have an effect on his emotions and his judgment. No, he won't be allowed to compromise the Program. Yes, sir, whatever it takes."

Colonel O'Neill sat in his office. It was unused. Mostly Jack took care of business on the way to one briefing or another, or from a phone in whatever office or lab people caught him in. His aide fielded the regular calls and made his calendar. Jack usually wrote his mission reports late at night in the quiet of the Briefing room, where he could see the Stargate. He claimed the chairs were more comfortable. No one contradicted him.

Jack liked watching the activity below and in the control room. Many evenings he was the O.D. or the Officer On Duty, so Hammond could go home to his grandkids. Jack's duties around the base were to take up the slack from Hammond and Hammond's aide. Hammond handled the administrative matters. Jack dealt mostly with mission personnel and issues related to their activities. Consequently, Jack faced a stack of memos to read that had been waiting well for …years? No, his aide had handled it, only passing along the more urgent items.

Jack's eyes wandered to his computer. Impulsively, he called up his 'Space Invaders' game. Lost in the action, he didn't hear Daniel come in.

"Oh that's going to solve lots of problems, Jack"

Instantly, Jack flipped the screen and looked up annoyed. "What do you want, Daniel?"

"Just wanted you to know that Teal'c and I finished our data search on alien abduction incidents. We found 19 incidents identical to your experience except the people didn't return as kids. All the same stuff as you described: green glowing globes, Roswell greys, floating, and cold. You know the drill."

"So it was the Asgaard?"

"Pretty much, yep," Daniel rocked back on his heels, hands in his pockets. "Okay, well ..." he sighed. "There's no easy way to tell you this so ... I'm just gonna come right out and say it."

Jack gave him a patient look waiting for the inevitable verdict of disaster.

"Well ... as you know, the Asgaard depend on cloning technology ..."

Cutting Daniel off, Jack snarled, "Oh, for cryin' out loud... "

"You weren't cloned."

"But I thought that's what they did. They clone a new body and transfer the consciousness."

"But not this time."

"What?"

"What?"

"And, so, therefore, what?"

"It means this is a huge significant breakthrough for the Asgaard. They suffer from grave medical conditions due to thousands of years of cloning. Ultimately, cloning will lead to the fall of their civilization if they can't solve the problem of diminishing returns in their cloning technology."

"Looks like they just did," Jack smiled ruefully. "And they tested it out on me?"

Daniel shrugged, "I would say so."

"Okay, I've heard enough. I want to speak with Thor…directly."

"How are you going to do that? SG-3 says he isn't answering the phone."

"That's because the right person isn't calling. C'mon." Jack launched himself out of his chair and out the door muttering, "I'm so gonna kick his skinny grey ass."

Jack barely managed to knock on Hammond's door before barging right in. Hammond looked up from the files in front of him.

"Is there something I can do for you, Jack?"

"Yes, there is, General. Remember that deal we made?"

"Deal?" Hammond looked confused.

"The one where you agreed to …buy back my soul?"

"Sure, Jack, what's on your mind?"

"Daniel here is sure it was the Asgaard. General I want to speak to Thor."

"We are still trying to reach him, Jack. SG-3 is still on K'tau."

"Yes, but I think he'd answer if I were calling."

"I can't send a boy off world. Request denied."

"Look, I know you don't think I am ... who I am ... but, as far as I'm concerned, I am ...who ... I am." Jack momentarily looked confused. "Oh I see. You don't care as long as you have me locked up here."

"Give me some credit, Jack. We don't know who or what you might be facing out there."

"On K'tau? Oh puh-leeze…er sir. Just give me a 9 mil and my P-90. I can take care of myself…and anyway, SG-3 and my team will be there with me."

Hammond stared at him not even bothering to dignify that request with an answer.

"Sir," Carter interjected from the doorway. "We have the test results back from the genetic analysis by the Tok'ra."

"Come in, Major. What did they say?"

"You're probably not feeling the effects yet ... but, something is happening to your body at the cellular level. Basically, your genetic structure is growing more unstable..."

"Oh for crying out loud, Carter…" Jack put two fingers together to indicate she should condense the information to the important part. Sam took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Unable to meet his gaze, she looked down for a second before continuing.

"Colonel ... you're going to get even younger." Carter looked at Hammond instead. "Sir, in the next 48 hours, he is going to regress another 25 percent to become about 11 years old."

"We have to stop this from happening again!" Jack was distraught.

"How do we know they aren't finished doing …I don't even know what to call this." Hammond looked to Carter for an answer.

"Exactly why you can't keep me around, hanging me out to dry, so you can use me as bait if they come for me again. You can't hope to intercept one of those Asgaard beams. C'mon, sir," Jack's steely eyes bored into his commander.

"A zat."

"Thank you, sir."

Five minutes later, SG-1 had geared up and stood waiting for the kawoosh to form. Each chevron seemed to lock into place with deliberate slowness. Jack was anxious to get on with it. He had a few choice words for the Supreme Commander of the Asgaard, heck the whole High-faluting Council. At last the seventh chevron locked and the wormhole to K'tau engaged with a splash.

The control room radioed SG-3 by relaying the signal via the M.A.L.P. The SGC used K'tau so frequently, Hammond arranged with the village elders to let a M.A.L.P. stay by the Gate. By now, they took it for granted that the 'elves' as they termed the SGC teams were a permanent part of their lives. K'tau people adhered to basic Norse mythology and worshipped Freyr as their god and protector. They had no idea that Freyr was a Roswell grey alien in a big space ship. As far as they could understand, the SGC people were his elves. As such they were entitled to use the Hall of Wisdom any time. That's where the Asgaard phone was.

Colonel Reynolds radioed the all clear. So Jack barreled through. The others scurried to catch up. As a fifteen year old, Jack had plenty of energy. Keeping up with him was an effort. Soon enough, they reached the village. Some of the townspeople stood by watching as more elves made their way to the Temple that housed the Hall of Wisdom. As the group made their way down the main street, each team member noticed the stares at Jack. Carter nudged Daniel who agreed quietly.

By the end of the shopping district, the headman of the village, Elrad, met them with his greeting party. They seemed curious. Jack was in no mood to spend time with the villagers, but Daniel stopped to greet them and be polite. Jack knew it had to be done. Like a teenager, he was completely frustrated being so close to his destination and unable to complete his purpose. Teal'c noticed Jack's uncharacteristic lack of patience.

"Greetings, Elves. Your friends are still in the Hall of Wisdom but have had no luck today. You are here to join them?"

"Yes, Elrad," Daniel answered respectfully. "We are. It's important that we speak with Freyr."

"Thor, Daniel, I want to speak with Thor."

Daniel shot him a look that said, 'quiet.' Instead he said, "Elrad, Colonel O'Neill has news for Thor and is anxious to impart it. I hope all is well with your people?"

"Thank you, Daniel. Yes, we are well. We confess that we are surprised Colonel O'Neill didn't come with you. Is he well?"

"I'm just peachy, Elrad, thanks for asking."

Elrad studied the boy not comprehending. "And who is this fine young man? We have not had the pleasure of meeting your young ones."

"I'm not a 'young' anything, Elrad. But, I am getting younger by the minute. Sorry but I need to go talk to Thor."

"That would be Flayman Elrad to you, young man." One of Elrad's acolytes took umbrage at the familiarity and tone from the boy addressing the village leader.

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Tell them and let's get on with this shindig."

"Do you really think that's wise?"

"Daniel!"

"Elrad, I don't want to shock you, but he is Colonel O'Neill." Eyes turned to Jack trying to comprehend. "Thor, at least we think it was Thor, made him young again."

Gasps went around the assembly which had collected in the street to listen.

"Yeah, well, I don't plan on staying this way, excuse me folks." Teal'c reached out an arm and yanked O'Neill back into line with the rest of the Team. His sunglasses flew off his nose, revealing the most surprised look on his face. "And what do you want?"

"Courtesy, O'Neill. Now apologize to Flayman Elrad for being rude."

The look on Jack's face was priceless. He shrugged himself loose and paused, bending down to pick up and dust off his sunglasses. Then he apologized.

"Sorry, Elrad. I am not myself today." He put his sunglasses back on. "I know I look like a boy, but I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill." (Daniel whispered in his ear… "the elf…say it Jack.") Jack managed to say it. "I'm Colonel O'Neill…the elf… you have always known. Thor thought he was doing me a favor by making me young again."

You could have heard a pin drop on that muddy street.

"You have received a great gift if this is true!" Elrad studied Jack in disbelief.

"Well, right now, I'm on my way to exchange it for… socks. I need new socks."

None of the villagers understood the reference so Daniel added, "he wants to be put back the way he was." Murmurs of disbelief met that claim.

"What?"

"Sir, most of us would give anything to be able to do it all again with what we know now," Carter replied. "Elrad is right. It is a great gift and you want to throw it away."

"Carter, I'm stuck in a scrawny little body. I'm a kid again, getting younger all the time. And oh, right, I'm growing another zit. Can we please get on with this before you have to change a diaper?"

Carter startled at that notion. "Me, sir?"

"Move out, that's an order."

Jack pushed his way through the crowd which began to part for him. The team moved on after him. Once inside the temple, Jack removed his hat out of respect and padded down the aisle to the altar. The Team joined him as he put his hand on the stone. The white light of an Asgaard transporter beam engulfed them and deposited them in the underground chamber where a hologram of Freyr's Norse avatar began his pre-programmed welcome.

"Reynolds, can you shut that thing off!" Jack saw SG-3 sitting around the cavern eating lunch.

"On it Jack," Reynolds motioned one of his men to pull out the control panel and move the stone to the dialing position. "We put it back to re-boot it, hoping it would reset and we could finally reach them." Still no holoimage of the real Freyr appeared. The avatar freeze framed.

"Oy. Here, let me." Jack walked over to the thing and shut his eyes to concentrate. Holding the stone he re-positioned it. Immediately, a hologram of Freyr bending down wiping his butt appeared before them. It took everyone a moment to realize what Freyr was doing. Since Freyr had his head between his legs he didn't see them. Jack cocked his head to watch. He whispered to Daniel as Freyr closed his skin flap, "that explains a few things."

Freyr heard him and startled. Then he got mad and switched off the communication. With a smirk, Jack ambled back over to the control panel. He closed his eyes, concentrated, and moved the stones again. This time he called up the view of the High Council in session.

"Sir, how did you do that?" Carter walked over to look at what Jack had done with the stones.

"I learned this from the download I took of the Ancient's Repository of Knowledge."

"But didn't Thor get all that stuff out of your head so you wouldn't die?"

"Shhhhhh!" Jack pointed to the hologram. Then he stepped up on the center platform round and a light came on to transmit his image to the High Council.

"Hi guys!" O'Neill waved. The council members hissed realizing that O'Neill was addressing them. "Remember me? COLONEL JACK O'NEILL? HMMMM?"

Murmurs passed between the Council members. "I need to speak with Thor. Is he around?" Jack motioned his hand in a circle before himself. The High Councilor operated his data pad. The light above O'Neill shimmered. Louder murmurs swept the Council Chamber.

Of to the side, the rest of the expedition could only hear O'Neill's end of the conversation. Carter saw Reynolds's questioning look and shrugged with a frown.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill of Earth…Welcome to the Asgard High Council Chamber," intoned the High Archon.

Appearing as a hologram to the Asgard, O'Neill began, "Yeah, listen, thanks for seeing me on such short notice. I assume you can see me."

Carter and Daniel shared a look.

"Yes."

"Is Thor around here, you guys all kinda look…" O'Neill got a look from the Chief Councilor then clapped his hands tentatively in front of himself, swinging them all too casually to his sides.

The Chief Archon replied, "He is not."

"Okay," O'Neill looked away towards the team and half-smiled. "Well, then, I need a favor. I want you to make me big again. The raging hormones, the zits, the runt body…they don't work for me."

"It is not that simple," answered the Chief Councilor

"Yes it is! You've got the technology, don't you?" Jack rubbed the hairs at the nape of his neck. "I saved your little grey butts from the Replicators, and now I want your help. Just fix the damn body!"

Carter and Daniel winced. Daniel whispered to Reynolds, "little grey butts?" Reynolds rolled his eyes.

Carter sighed, "Yeah."

The Chief Archon was unmoved, "Unfortunately, we cannot."

"Okay, at the risk of sounding like the petulant inferior race…why not?"

The Asgard spoke amongst themselves in their own language. Jack lost his patience.

"C'mon, fellas, you owe me. I'm getting younger. Fifteen years old isn't the last stop."

"We are all greatly disturbed that this situation cannot be averted. We wish there was a way…" the High Councilor shrugged, "but there is not."

"You mean you are going to leave me like this?" Jack was more than irked. "What could you possibly gain by doing this to me?" He looked over at Daniel, "feel free to jump in here anytime, Dannyboy."

"Don't call me that, sonny," Daniel huffed. "I didn't like it before and I certainly don't now." But he did step on to the platform with Jack. "I take it you can't reverse the damage?" Daniel looked around the chamber, not recognizing anyone. "Thor?"

"He is not present, Dr. Jackson."

"Then, would you explain how this happened and why?"

"We have recently been advised that one of our former geneticists had been released from his confinement. We believe he had a hand in this matter. Thor is attempting to apprehend him as we speak."

"Former…as in?"

"The Asgaard in question was caught performing unsanctioned experiments on humans many years ago. He was removed from his position."

"What, you have sanctioned experiments?" Jack was put out.

"Loki, believed…"

"Loki?"

"The Norse god of mischief," Daniel patiently explained to Jack.

"He believed that O'Neill held the key to our cloning problems."

"They think I'm special," Jack preened to Daniel.

"But he is more than that."

"You just discovered something?"

"Actually, we have known for sometime. When the clinical trials began, Loki made an unauthorized but fortunate experiment for the Asgaard. He abducted O'Neill. But his inept methods resulted in this regression in form."

"Fortunate experiment? Yeah, that's what I'd call it…NOT!" Jack became incensed. "So that's why he got kicked out of the science club?"

"No, he had performed these experiments over thirty years ago, we eventually caught him."

"You mean you folks have been doing this for thirty years?"

"Jack, I think I see where this is going."

"Knock yourself out, Daniel."

"So, around thirty years ago, what did Loki do, that caused his removal?"

"He cloned humans with the Ancient's genome, transferred their consciousness to the clone bodies, and stored their original bodies in a facility we recently discovered."

"Stored as in?"

"What you would call 'cryogenic' preservation systems. We have recently revived many of the specimens to return them, but it is problematic."

"What?"

"Nearly forty years have passed. Some of the clones left in their places are now dead. So we have no consciousness to return to those bodies. And those that are still living we had to remove."

"You abducted more people? What for?"

"To retrieve their bodies for analysis and to transfer their consciousnesses to their original bodies."

"What?"

"However, some of the originals suffered damage during the previous cloning techniques and are unstable."

"What?"

"Jack, he's saying that this body you are in IS your original body. The older body was a clone."

"What? I want to be put back in the real me!"

"You are in the real you, Jack. This body is your original body. The older body wasn't your real anything. Worse, they damaged the original, to boot."

Jack looked down at himself in horror, then at Daniel, then at the High Council. He could hear Carter sucking in her breath and groaning.

"Where's my 'other' body?"

"It has been destroyed during the analysis."

"You can't just leave him like this, he's going to regress to being 11 yrs old," Daniel reported.

"Yes, we are aware. However, we believe we have a solution to the defect caused during the original cloning procedures."

"That's good," Jack sighed blowing out his cheeks in relief. "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"We took this long to make certain the procedure worked before we attempted it on you. We were going to return to retrieve you, O'Neill," the High Councilor stated patiently.

"I should hope so, considering all this man has done for you." Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose and turned back to check Sam's reaction. She seemed relieved. "They can put you back to your real age, Jack." He patted Jack on the shoulder. Jack glowered.

"No, Doctor Jackson, but we can stabilize him at his current level of development so that he will age at a normal human rate."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"I just said what?"

"Well don't do it again."

"We offer our apologies, O'Neill for any inconvenience."

"Yeah, that's what I'd call it, an inconvenience," he snarled sarcastically. "You can't return those people, not just yet. You didn't do it, did you?"

"We just returned them to the SGC, O'Neill."

"WHAT!"

"Jack!"

"Daniel, so help me…"

The beam of light changed. Jack and Daniel disappeared. SG-3 and Sam exchanged worried looks. But by then, both men were back. Instantly, the group reappeared in Freyr's Temple, having been effectively kicked out of the Hall of Wisdom.

"Sir, I am sor…"

"Don't say it, Carter." With that, Jack stormed out back to the Gate, muttering it was the last time he saved their sorry asses.

"Now, what Daniel," Carter asked?

"Now we go home and deal with it."

"Actually, no, Dr. Jackson. I have orders to route Colonel O'Neill back to the Alpha site. But you two and Teal'c can go back to the base after we have gone through."

"What's wrong, Colonel?" Daniel huffed as they trudged back to the Gate watching Jack fairly skid up to the DHD.

"Colonel O'Neill! Wait!" Reynolds hustled up to the DHD and grabbed Jack's hand.

"Reynolds's, I don't hold hands with men, unless there's something you want to tell me?"

"Sorry Jack, I have orders. We go to the Alpha Site first."

"Oh….oh. I get it. I'm a security risk. That's just peachy." But he lowered his hand and stepped back. By then the rest of the Team caught up. Reynolds began dialing the Alpha Site, when Jack unloaded his zat on Reynolds and each of the Team in succession, until he got to Teal'c. Their eyes met. Jack saw the sympathy in his friend's eyes.

"I shall not impede you, O'Neill."

"Thanks." Jack studied the Jaffa for signs of deception and found none. Then, Jack began to dial one of the planets he knew. "I'm going to wash my trail. Don't bother to follow."

"On the contrary, I wish to accompany you. I can be of assistance."

"I can't ask you to do that, T."

"You did not, O'Neill." Teal'c put his hand between Jack's and the DHD.

"I can't go back. They are planning to kill me."

"Indeed."

"Are you sure about this?"

Teal'c finished dialing a Gate address O'Neill didn't recognize. His eyes met Teal'c's with a question.

"I have my own resources, O'Neill. Fear not." Placing his hand on the center of the DHD, Teal'c saw the kawoosh engage. "Follow me if you wish to live." With that, Teal'c walked resolutely to the event horizon and stepped through.

Jack didn't wait for a second invitation.

As SG-3 with Major Carter and Dr. Jackson returned from the Alpha Site, General Hammond watched from the window of the briefing room. His face was set in a grim expression. All the returnees from the Asgaard had been dispatched to the Alpha Site. The security of the Stargate program had been maintained by Presidential order. Hammond didn't like it. But he wasn't paid to like it. He had done some damned distasteful things in his time. This was one of the worst.

As of 1700 hrs this day, Hammond had resigned.

The President refused the resignation. Instead he ordered the SGC to hunt down O'Neill. The boy presented the greatest security risk to the planet as long as the Goa'uld or anyone else could capture him and extract information. In the meantime, all access codes were changed. Computers randomly re-generated all passwords. Since Jack went AWOL, his official possessions were confiscated. As far as the rest of the world knew, Jack O'Neill was officially Missing In Action (M.I.A.).

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: New Digs

**Chapter 2: New Digs.**

Now those of you who know me would never think I could wind up in such a predicament. After all, I'm the 'Colonel,' who keeps his head even in battle. I'm the guy who mocks his enemies even when they are shooting at me. But here I was AWOL. That's Absent Without Leave. For crying out loud, I would have been permanently absent if I had gone on to the Alpha Site as ordered. So self-preservation took over, along with the raging hormones of a fifteen year old male. In other words, I ran for it.

Well what choice did I really have? If they weren't going to kill me outright, and I think they most likely were, seeing as I know way too much about Earth and its defenses, then they were certainly going to lock me up. Death or the hoosegow for how long…life? The Brass had to know I would be seriously pissed at them for locking me up. Even if they figured on letting me 'grow up' a bit, my goodwill would be good and gone. Plus, they know they could never contain me.

I can only speculate what they did with the "Returnees" sent back to the SGC. That's what I call all those poor souls the Asgaard in their misbegotten benevolence returned to their original bodies from 40 years ago…or more. There's no way they left the mountain for Earth society. Nope, they went to the Alpha Site and will 'disappear.' Either we kill them, start a colony with them on some other alternate world, or we throw them to the nearest most developed world that will take them. Those worlds are precious few. The folks on Pangar are a piece of work, growing Goa'uld for Tretonin. And those insular xenophobic Tagreans aren't much better. I'd hate to send them to Kelowna, Jonas' world. I hate those folks. Oh, what they did to Daniel! No good… good for nothing… pompous…arrogant, selfish, stupid, genocidal cowards… hey I wasn't finished.

So my good buddy Teal'c decided to help me out. He had to stash me where not even his good buddies could find me. Let's face it. Bra'tac knows what a security risk means. If he found out, well I have no doubt he would turn me in. It's an honorable warrior thing. He knows he needs the SGC more than he needs me. Besides the Jaffa gossip as much as old women. That means some System Lord would try to get his hands, er scales, on me. Been there done that with Ba'al last year. Brrrrr! Never again.

So now I face the rest of my life as what? All I know is that I have to find a better place than this. Oh don't get me wrong, the late Renaissance was one of my favorite time periods…Yasureyabetcha, but I don't plan on hanging around here for long. Besides, at fifteen, I'm considered a grown up more or less. That means a whole new raft of social problems. I can be as diplomatic as the next guy. No, don't roll your eyes. I can do it. I usually choose not to…for… my own reasons. But these folks figure they need to 'civilize' me.

Oy.

It all started once we stepped through the Gate to this joint. Teal'c and I surveyed the scene in the market place. All appeared to be in order. With a whoosh, the wormhole disengaged. From our vantage point at the top of the steps to the Stargate, both of us could recognize the bustling activity of the natives going about their usual market day.

Wordlessly, Teal'c moved down the steps to join the throng. I stayed on his left observing everything, assessing a possible threat situation. Couldn't find any. For the most part, the natives didn't give a damn about either one of us. Other than a few sharp looks at me beside a tall Jaffa, no one challenged us or approached.

Teal'c waded through the square filled with an assortment of goods and produce from the fields. In my opinion, these folks seemed to be pre-industrial agrarian peasants. It pretty much fit with the human populated worlds everywhere. But one thing was different. They seemed to have a cleaner than normal city environment. The usual stinks and garbage did not litter the streets. My eye wandered over to the dung collector who scurried after the latest horse mess on one corner of the plaza. At least they pooper scoop the horses.

A large running fountain in the center of the plaza offered a place to sit and get a drink. Many of the local ladies were there drawing water. Teal'c noticed the direction of my gaze and realized his friend must be thirsty. So he moved over to the fountain. The ladies parted the way for the Jaffa. I smiled at them. They giggled. Women do that. It's universal.

Protocol would mean that first I add water purification tablets. I decided I had embarked on a new life. Might as well go all in because soon those tablets would run out anyway. At least this fountain looked clean and clear. Whatever.

A couple of the ladies giggled at me dousing my face with the water. I must have looked up with a dopey grin. They giggled some more. They were lookers. Dang, I was too young. Teal'c finished his survey of the scene. Satisfied, he drank.

"Now what, T?"

"Now we go." Teal'c strode off again with me trailing behind.

I kept on alert, looking all around assessing the situation. For the most part it looked like a village in 16th century Europe. Judging by the clothing, these folks could manufacture a few tools, weave nice cloth, construct more complicated dwellings, and had a booming economy. Everywhere were signs of construction and trade. Fine carriages drawn by quality horses moved down the cobblestone lane. Carts drawn by draft horses lumbered towards dealers' warehouses. A village green opened after we passed under a stone archway between buildings of some importance.

Teal'c continued at a pace that indicated he knew exactly where he was going. Sure enough, he passed into a courtyard and entered a building through a heavy door. In the dim corridor, I noted better furnishings than most pre-industrial buildings could manage. By the looks of the artwork, I figured we must be in a headman's dwelling.

A serving maid came around the corner and gasped. She nearly dropped her pitcher. Quickly she curtseyed to Teal'c. Obviously, she was scared to death of him. He must get that reaction a lot. Go marauding through hundreds of worlds and you get a reputation.

"Announce me," Teal'c commanded. Immediately the maid scurried off. A few moments later a man in robes and a hat emerged nearly trotting down the hall in his haste to greet Teal'c.

"Master Teal'c!" The man bowed and groveled to the big Jaffa. "We are honored by your presence. How may I serve?" He bowed again and lowered his eyes.

"Prepare my chambers."

"At once!" The man clapped his hands and the servant girl ran to do his bidding.

"You will show me the results of your labors for your lord."

"Now?" The man seemed nervous. He licked his lips and wiped some sweat from his brow. Teal'c gave him a scary look and the man quailed before the imposing figure of a First Prime. "Of course, this way, we, we weren't expecting you. Of course I shall have to…"

"Enough." Teal'c waved his hand in a gesture that said 'I don't want to hear excuses.'

"Yes, Master Teal'c. This way," he bowed obsequetiously and stood aside for Teal'c to lead. Nervously, he glanced at me, just the boy with the Jaffa, and decided I was nothing to worry about. I noted the dismissal and decided to play along.

Our little group entered what had to be the man's office. Some books lined the shelves. A desk sat prominently next to a window facing the outside door to the room. A ledger lay open with writing indicating sums collected and spent. A quill and ink stood at the ready. But the robed man went to the shelf behind the desk to remove a larger tome which he fastidiously wiped and lay on the desk removing the smaller journal.

"Leave it," Teal'c commanded regarding the smaller journal. The man hastily dropped it back on the desk and stood back. For the next hour, Teal'c perused the contents of the ledgers.

Man was I surprised! I never imagined Teal'c at a desk considering sums of money or whatever was listed in the ledgers. Sure, Teal'c wrote mission reports, but he had no departmental responsibilities on the base. He did not attend budget meetings… or maybe he did? Once I remembered seeing Teal'c with some of the accountants and thought it was to demonstrate the items being requisitioned for next year's budget.

I got tired just standing around. Actually, I lost interest. So, I took a seat on the window ledge where I could look out on the interior courtyard. Household life passed through that arena. Scullery maids hauled water in large buckets. Someone was peeling vegetables at a far doorway. Two women were engaged in gossip. And a sharp voiced woman barked orders at a man unloading a heavily laden cart.

Lost in my reverie, I did not realize Teal'c had called me over to look at something. I don't know what that idiot in the robe was thinking. The man strode up quickly and cuffed me on the ear. I nearly flattened the man with the reflexes of youth and a lifetime of military training.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, I…"

Teal'c impassively looked at the robed man who slowly got up off the floor. "Let that be a lesson to you. My Underling is not to be trifled with. And you, Underling, pay more attention."

"Yes, Master Teal'c," I nearly choked on the words. Something was going on, but what? This had shades of that warped boot camp Apophis ran where Teal'c last addressed me as 'underling.' I'm no one's underling. Well, for the moment I was. Well, technically, in the military you are always someone's subordinate, which is a fancier word for 'underling.' If I wanted to be honest with myself, and at that moment I was still adjusting, so not particularly, I was Teal'c's subordinate on his turf. The look the Robed Dude gave me as he re-adjusted his dignity was not a good sign.

And that's probably how the whole issue of 'civilizing' me came up. I'm just guessing.

Well, Teal'c had a little side enterprise it turned out. As I found out later, he'd had it for quite some time. Since Jaffa live to be at least 140 yrs old and he was about 105, I'd say he'd had it ….for quite some time. Still waters run deep with that guy. So the upshot of the whole ledger thingy was that Teal'c instructed the Robed Dude to use the income to support me. So, I wasn't a pauper. But I didn't have control of the money either. And now, the Robed Dude hated my guts. So he wasn't about to be more generous than he had to.

Teal'c stood up and told me to mind the Robed Dude, as if I really were a child. It was hard to tell if he meant it. But he had to say something. Then he said he'd be back in time. I wanted to know what he meant by that but the look said it all.

He'd be back when he'd be back.

In the meantime, he was leaving me to the tender mercies of the very stuck up and angry Robed Dude. I learned to call him, M'lord. Because once Teal'c was gone, the first thing M'lord did was box my ears, telling me to call him by that title. My ears were still ringing when he indicated I should follow him out to the courtyard. So that was how they started to 'civilize' me.

First thing M'lord did, (I pronounced that Millard by the way, like Millard Fillmore.), he took me not to the pretty girls gossiping but to the sharp tongued woman berating the cart driver. How shall I describe this?

She wasn't shy.

Even M'lord didn't dare interrupt her. M'lord waited until the cart driver could take no more and slunk away. Then she turned her ire on him.

"And what do YOU want?"

She had her hands on her, ahem, ample hips, chin jutting out, fire breathing dragon lady that she was. Dragon Lady was already bent out of shape from Cart Driver. Not wanting more of the same, I noticed M'lord spoke very politely to her. There was a message if ever I got one. Loud and Clear! She was, I mean…loud, really, pipe organ loud. My drill sergeant wasn't able to carry tones anything close to what she bellowed out. She had only one volume, cranked up high, so high you can FEEL the words before you understand them.

"Master Teal'c came today to deliver this boy into our care. Seems, he's well regarded by a First Prime. So naturally, I understood that only you, ma'am, would be of sufficient rank and honor to supervise him on a daily basis. Master Teal'c wants him integrated into our society with all speed. Whatever expenses are involved, Master Teal'c has provided."

I saw them exchange knowing looks. Oh boy, T was gonna get fleeced. Dragon Lady looked me over with a practiced no nonsense expression.

"Is he housebroken?"

"Are you housebroken?"

"What?"

Then he cuffed me again.

"OW! What was that for?"

"That's …'I didn't understand, M'lord.' Now you say it." He gave a sharp look to the woman, and shrugged. "He's not civilized."

"Aye, and why would he be from who knows where? Go on, answer properly, boy."

I swallowed and didn't do it fast enough because M'lord went for the ears again. I read somewhere that folks could go deaf from that. I blocked the blow and forced his wrist down. In a low voice, I answered him.

"I did not understand, M'lord... You happy now?"

Then I released him, getting a look of pure hatred back for my trouble. Yeah, we got off on the wrong foot. But Dragon Lady decided that was alright by her. I was a challenge. She liked a challenge.

"Ach, my poor bairn, he's had no proper upbringing for a fine lad as you'd ever want to see. You can see, M'lord, he is as wild as they come. But don't you worry, my lamb…

(That was me. I winced.)

…We'll get you some proper clothes and teach you proper ways of gentlefolk. Master Teal'c must have great regard for you if he sent you to learn here. We must not disappoint Master Teal'c, now mustn't we?"

My cue:

"Um, no ma'am, we mustn't."

I let myself have a small smirk at M'lord. Dragon Lady was on my side. I didn't really care why. She and M'lord were at odds some how and he was afraid of her. Good enough for me.

I should have known better.

Dragon Lady took my arm and pulled me to her side. I could tell as she ruffled my now bushy brown hair that she knew she'd put one over on M'lord. (I keep picturing old Millard Fillmore which was about what the guy looked like.) Cooing over me like a mother hen, I graciously submitted myself to her tender loving….wait; did I say that out loud?

That woman was as bossy as she was big and loud. Cackling with glee, she spun me around to have a look at the goods. I was found wanting. Of course I was. So she even more loudly proclaimed I must have new clothes. The nearest serving wench went to fetch the tailor. It's not like ready to wear had been invented yet. Then, she sent off another girl to find the cobbler to make me shoes. After a moment of consideration, she whispered something to a small boy and he ran off lickety split for what I learned later was the jeweler. Hey something for everyone, courtesy of Teal'c.

Well T did owe me fifty bucks from the last hockey game pool…and another $32…more like $43 if you count the cart… for that last round of golf come to think of it. Teal'c discovered golf with a vengeance after that time loop situation. We hit several buckets of balls through an active gate for a few loops. Then he practiced for so many loops he got a decent swing going. He had to have the best clubs, gear, outfits, etc. A regular Arnold Palmer he wasn't. Thank goodness we got to play on the Silver Spruce country club smack dab on Peterson Air Force Base in Colorado Springs. Elsewhere, just the green fees would have set us back a grand or more every month.

So back to Dragon Lady. The one thing I would not let her touch was my gear and that included my P-90, the 9 mil, several knives, and an assortment of other nasty things that go boom. We had to have an understanding about that from the get go. I told her that 'Master Teal'c' entrusted me as an apprentice with such weapons for a reason I could not divulge to her. The mere mention of me being T's apprentice made her back off. But that just meant the rest could not be negotiated.

Crap.

When all was said and done, I looked like an Elizabethan Little Lord Fauntleroy.

(Jack, go to your happy place. Breathe deep. In. Out. In. Out.)


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons

**Chapter 3: Lessons**

I felt ridiculous.

This was sooooooo not me!

I might have made peace with some of it, but for the feather. The feather had to go.

I had to blow it out of my face.

No matter what I did with it in the mirror, the simple fact was…. my self-respect would go the way of that bird who donated the feather.

"Aye and now you look like a decent young gentleman, not some wild urchin. We can't have Master Teal'c's apprentice looking like a household churl."

Dragon Lady oohed and ahhhed pronouncing the hat fit for a gentleman. She adjusted something she thought was askew. Who could tell in this get up? I had to tug at the strap holding the codpiece in place. So this is what girls must endure with those little thong thingies riding up the butt crack. I was all cramped in those duds. Too tight here, too loose there, and all over looking like a bit player at the Old Globe.

"Stop your fidgeting, young man. It looks fine."

"Ma'am, my name is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Well I probably wasn't a colonel anymore, but they liked titles.

"That's a strange name, Colonel. And long too. I never met someone named Colonel before."

"Ma'am, colonel is my rank. My name is Jack O'Neill."

"Oh and you would be titled are you?" She looked indecisive. "Well, then Master Teal'c has honored you. A First Prime barely knows the name of us humans much less grants one a title."

She looked as if she didn't believe me. With the strap making a creepus underwearus maneuver up my crack again, I didn't feel like explaining. Besides, she was looking for an opening to put me in my place. So I gave her my most charming grin.

She wasn't charmed.

"Now young man, you get this straight. You will behave like a gentleman. I don't know what sort you really are, but here, we are not savages. You will take instruction and like it. I won't tolerate disrespect. What you did to M'lord is not an option with me." She glowered at me, beet red in the face. "Yes, I heard from the serving wench about those goings on. If you do it to any of the gentlemen in this town, you'll lose that hand. They'll cut it off. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, ma'am." I assumed my best military blank face. I didn't like it, but for now these folks were all I had.

"Now, supper is ready, on with you to the table. Until you have table manners you can't eat with the gentlefolk. So we'll try it in private with the governess today. And don't make a mess on those new clothes. They cost money you know."

"Yes, ma'am." I turned to go in the direction she pointed.

"NO!"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?"

She hit me upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"First, you never turn your back on a lady like that. You bow and then leave. Second, you were already told not to say 'what' like some gutter snipe. What did we just get through telling you?"

"I'm sorry… I did not understand, ma'am."

I waited until she nodded. Then I gave a bow which caused her to roll her eyes. I beat a hasty retreat as fast as I could before she could hit me again. My ear was still ringing as I made it through the doorway.

They had issues with ears.

I entered the next room where the Governess was seated with the six kids from the household. She stared at me, waiting for something. I gave a short wave. She sniffed in displeasure. The kids giggled. Their ages ranged from about 4 to 12 years.

In essence, I was stuck at the kiddy table.

That was ok. I like kids.

"Ma'am?" I asked since I didn't see my place at the table. I cocked my head and waited. Less said the better around here. She sniffed and considered for a moment.

"I was warned that you are not civilized. Apparently, it is so."

She daintily put down her napkin. Then she half turned to face me. The kids giggled some more, but the older ones shushed the younger ones. Uh oh, here it comes.

"First of all, a gentleman greets a lady with at least a nod in her direction. Then he introduces himself before he makes demands."

She gave me a withering look indicating I really fell short in her estimation. Of course I did. Well, I can do this. Really, I have been known to charm some prissy old bats in my time. If all they wanted was some attention and pretty words, I could do it. Or I thought I could. I was a bit rusty. So I took a leaf from the old swashbuckler movies, Errol Flynn was a favorite. I suppose the reference really dates me. With a dashing sweep, I took off the ridiculous feathered hat, crossing it across my chest and doffed a head nod to her.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill at your service, ma'am. And you are?"

Then I went up and took her hand and made the effort to blow a kiss on it. The kids went nuts. That was the point. She was too unnerved to reproach me while she tried to restore order at the table. I grabbed a chair and set it at the opposite end of the table, moving one of the younger kids to my lap. We grinned at each other. Kids like me.

"What's your name?" I bounced the four year old on my knee. He laughed. I looked at the Governess for a reply. The kids were on my side now. So with deliberate seriousness, she replied.

"I am Governess Elysse, Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"That's a nice name, ma'am. And they are…" Introductions went around the table. It was easy to jolly the kids. By the end she wasn't so stiff. All in all she wasn't a bad old broad. To her relief I had enough table manners not to gross her out. I was sooooooo tempted to do an open mouth looky looky with the 8 year old, but restrained myself on the first meeting. Oh but wait for next time! Too bad there were no straws to shove up my nose for my walrus imitation.

After dinner, actually, I don't know what you call it. Like most agrarian societies, there are really only two meals a day. One meal is in the early morning and one about 2pm when folks stop working in the midday heat. Leftovers are all that's available for a supper which is really small. It's such an effort to pull a meal together two is all they prepare. At least it was edible.

Afterwards, we took a break in the garden and went back to the nursery. I always said I wanted to go back to school. But this wasn't what I had in mind. I was thinking, maybe, high school?

So the Governess set about the lessons on what I thought were current events. She went on for a while about some guy named, Morris, or that's what it sounded like to me. This Morris got into a heap of trouble going against the rules. So a bunch of soldiers were after him. He hid out in the reeds by the river for a spell. The soldiers searched high and low, but couldn't find him. Then one of the servants of the head guy noticed him and led him off to her place. She kept him for a while as her son until he couldn't take it anymore.

I was all interested to find out what happened until I realized this was a history lesson. After seven years with Daniel, I like history lessons as much as the next guy**…._NOT!_ **I don't set a great store on dead people. I've made enough of them. Whatever. Next. It's the living who worry me.

As it stands, I really do need to learn how to read their language.

This brings me to a pet peeve of mine, the great Stargate Inconsistency, as we term it back at the SGC, bothers the heck outta me. We go through the Gate and talk to everyone. They talk to us. We all understand each other except if the language is Asgaard or Goa'uld. Sometimes we can even understand Goa'uld. Like when Apophis said, 'kill them' on Chulak. What the heck is that all about?

Sure, we can't read each other's writing necessarily, unless like Daniel we've learned umpteen million languages. His many talents never cease to amaze me. Yet, I'm no slouch in the language department. I've spent enough years abroad in Spec Ops to have a working command of Spanish and German. I have a smattering of Russian, but I'll never let them know. Okay, I know Russian. I also know Ancient and its relative, Latin. Okay, okay, okay, I know Goa'uld much more than Daniel ever realized, at least spoken Goa'uld. So why can't we understand Goa'uld and Asgaard as part of the default language magic of the Stargate?

So here I sit with the kids learning to read and write in whatever they call this mumbo jumbo. And it hits me. Aw crap! These are pictograms. I cannot fathom pictograms. That's like that Chinese writing. Each symbol is a word. So you can't phonetically figure it out. It is said you have to learn an average of 2,000 pictograms to be literate. Life is too short for this!

But Elysse is all over my case to work at it. She's trying her best, but I just don't have the concentration with all that's happened. I have to get away and think for a bit. I couldn't take the nattering. I was fidgeting. She told me to stop fidgeting.

"Sit up straight, Colonel. Don't scrunch up, Colonel. Pay attention, Colonel. Don't put your feet on the table, Colonel. Stop pacing, Colonel. Why don't you try and behave, Colonel?"

So I excused myself and lit out.

Ok, so I cut class.

Wandering around the compound I realized it was not too far from a stream. I grabbed my knife from my pack and some string. Passing by the kitchen, I begged some bits off the kitchen maid. I cut off a likely branch and found a rock for a weight. Then I went off for a late afternoon's fishing. Down by the river bank, I dug up some worms.

I was all set.

I tried to think.

I sat for a while.

Nothing came to mind.

Naturally, I caught nothing ….

Stood up to stretch, then…

I fell in.

So much for the feather.


	4. Chapter 4: No Bull

**Chapter 4: No Bull**

I debated returning to the house. Drenched and dripping, what choice did I have? At any rate, all my stuff was still there. My buddy Teal'c, well he went to considerable trouble to set me up here while he went off to do whatever it is Jaffa Masters do.

Trudging back I had some more time to consider the situation. Teal'c obviously did have resources he hadn't bothered to mention in all this time. I had not thought about it much all these years, thinking we were doing him a favor taking him in and giving him a place to stay. He never says all that much. So we, that is I, figured he had no place else to go. At least that's what he said on Chulak when he rescued us. Maybe, he did but still thought it was hopeless. Or maybe he carved out some territory since then. I mean we did off Apophis along the way. Teal'c must have known the extent of that smarmy, overdressed, boombox voiced, snakehead's territories, him being a First Prime and all. So my friend carved out a little territory for himself. Good for him.

I set to pondering that fact. As far as I could guess, Teal'c must have a few of these things set up in various locales. It would stand to reason, without Apophis in the way, who would argue with him? He did have a family to support. Once I killed Fro'tak someone had to support Drey'auc and Ry'ac.

Sure we sent some supplies now and then, but mostly then. After Drey'auc left the Land of Light, I guess we all assumed Bra'tac handled things. Teal'c never discussed it and I didn't ask. Stupid, now that I think of it. Sure Teal'c got a salary from the Air Force. But you can't spend good old American greenbacks on Chulak. I never did see him take much when he went to visit on his down time, other than the stuff we sent officially. Was Teal'c skimming the take? It wouldn't be the first time a leader took his cut as his due from American "foreign aid."

I did not like the answers I had. So I concentrated on what was coming: a swift swat to my ears by Dragon Lady when she saw my new clothes looking like this. I resolved to get into my BDU's and try to clean these up before anyone noticed.

She noticed.

I made it as far as the staircase when she lurched around the corner and screeched to a halt. She actually screeched, "Halt!" My hands flew up to my ears. I ducked. But nothing else happened. Carefully, I looked up to see a tear trace a path down her cheek. So she did have feelings. I felt worse. Expecting an assault and seeing her cry instead threw me off balance. Just the look on her face of pure disappointment hit me harder than a slap on the ears.

She gave me 'the look.' You know that look. She looked just like my mom did the time I came home in a ruined Sunday suit she had just made for me. We didn't have enough money to afford a new store bought one so she spent many nights making it, just so I would have it for confirmation. And I ruined it on the first wear. We won't get into how that happened only that Joey Morrison slugged me for defending Bobby Engler, the wimp again. I tore the suit in the fight, winding up in a mud puddle slick with road oil. I had the same reaction to the 'look' this time.

I hung my head.

"Go change into dry clothes. Leave the shoes here. I'll try to get them cleaned."

"Yes, ma'am." I shifted uncomfortably. "I'm… I'm really sorry."

She sighed and walked away. I think that was worse than anything else she could have done. I didn't expect it. Teal'c was right to send me here. These were good people trying to do right by me for him. I felt like a heel.

Did I mention I felt _AWFUL?_

So I resolved to make a better effort for my buddy. He risked a lot for me. Here, I was just an ungrateful lout. I'm very good at beating myself up. I don't need any help.

Still squishing in my new and wet socks, I walked heavily up to Teal'c's chambers, which were now for my use. The corner suite sure was pretty. In the bedroom, a soft bed and pillows sported brocaded coverlets. There was an inlaid dresser and a carved wardrobe with a mirror. In one corner, a covered commode held the porcelain chamber pot. Porcelain chamber pots were for the very important. I sighed. I hated all chamber pots. At least I didn't have to share…and it was covered.

Out the windows of the sitting room, I had a view of the fields to the horizon. One set of doors opened to a private parapet over the entrance courtyard. These rooms strategically allowed the occupant to see who might be arriving at the house and far off into the distance from the other side. The sitting room was furnished simply but in good taste. I had a comfortable upright chair and a desk with a candle holder. A quill and ink set sat ready with sheaves of parchment stacked neatly. I had another softer chair by the window. A bookcase was filled against another wall. Books represented great wealth for folks at this level of development. There was a hanging tapestry and some other objects I didn't recognize. In one corner was a rack, which I was guessing held Teal'c's armor when he used the room. And there was a small bed for a child or a servant. I had the distinct impression I was peeking into T's private life and felt like a voyeur.

The sun, just one, was setting. Twilight passed quickly. I lit a candle for light while I changed out of my wet clothing. A ewer and basin stood on the dresser with soap and soft linens for washing. I tried to get clean. I was somewhat presentable by the time the chambermaid knocked for the clothes. She averted her eyes as I stood there in my t-shirt and boxers. These were a modest people. Silently, she left. I blew out my cheeks to relieve the stress and fatigue I felt.

I don't even remember tumbling into bed. I awoke the next morning just before dawn with the stirrings of the household. Running my fingers through my now full and very brown hair, I threw some water on my face and got dressed in my regular BDU's and boots. They felt so natural. I wished I had more than one change of them from my pack. Maybe Teal'c could get some more somehow, later. I've lived my whole life in loose, soft cotton, G.I. duds. They were as good as my own skin. But things change. I had changed.

Then it hit me. I didn't hurt in my knees, my fingers, my back, my neck. Nothing hurt! I didn't need to take my morning aspirin to ward off a heart attack and help the arthritic inflammation in my joints. I looked at myself carefully in the mirror. I had no scars except the early ones from falling out of a tree or skidding on asphalt when I tumbled off my bicycle. Ah, there was the scar on my chin from the skating injury when I was twelve. Gone were the gunshot wounds, the knife wounds, the trinium arrow wound in my upper arm, the scar in my eyebrow from the blow from that Jaffa. Wow! I felt …good!

Maybe being young again did have some merit. Maybe. It also meant I was hungry all the time. I forgot about this part of being a teenager. So I took the stairs two at a time looking for breakfast. Following my nose, I found the kitchen. One look at me and the cook shooed me out to go sit with the Governess and the kids. Seems there is a real class division in the household. So I was back to the kiddy table. Worse, breakfast was porridge. Porridge, that's like disgusting oatmeal and cream of wheat all grey and lumpy looking like cooked Elmer's Glue with some butter. No, no, no, I hate hot cereal. I want my Froot Loops in lots of colors not found in nature.

I tried to behave. Really, I tried. Well, I sort of tried. Ok, I lost my patience after only an hour and a half of instruction. I was still upset by the recent events. At least that's my story and I'm sticking to it. I was so disruptive that the Governess reamed me out. I just couldn't sit still. I told her I had 'ants in my pants,' an expression that created chaos in the room. The kids thought I really had ants in my pants and wanted to see them. No amount of protesting held them off.

Heck they were looking for an excuse too. So they climbed all over me looking for the ants in my pants…and tickling me. I grabbed the two youngest offenders and carried them around the room shrieking and giggling. All the while, the others tried to search my pockets and wrestled me down to the ground again. Ok, so I let them. Even the grumpy old bag had to stifle her smiles.

Then one of them found a big chocolate bar and a chocolate power bar on me. A power bar is nothing more than solid glucose with flavors. The chocolate bar was half melted from my body heat. Moist, gooey, sticky, messy, finger licking good! It got all over me, them, their clothes, hair, and ultimately, Grumpy woman. Sugar highs ensued. So the chaos continued fueled by raw sugar among kids who had never known sugar. That was the end of lessons for the morning. Grumpy was about to rap my knuckles for misbehaving. So I broke her off a big piece of the remainder of the chocolate. Talk about an epiphany. Probably the first orgasm the old gal had in a hundred years. I left her smiling and moaning.

No, lose that image, please.

After that I was the Pied Piper for the kids. Every kid in shouting distance showed up. So I did what I could. I found something round and started a game of catch. Turned out it was a pig's bladder blown up. As luck would have it, someone had a cudgel leaning up against the guard shack. So I marked off three bases and home plate. The cudgel doubled for a bat. We had a real lesson…in baseball.

At least we did until the grown ups came looking for the kids to go do their chores. Even kids as young as 8 had regular duties. Everyone pitched in around the place. I was no exception. M'lord decided I should be taught how to ride a horse. The stable boy came to tell me I was required at the stables. So the Stable Master showed me how to harness and mount without a saddle and with one too. He was pleasantly surprised that I could ride. The muscles hadn't been used in a while. It is easy to adjust when you are only 15 yrs old.

So we went out for a ride around the estate and out into the meadow down to the pond. That's my kind of day, fresh air, exercise, variety. Well it was until some ruffians jumped out of the woods at us demanding our horses and our money. All they had were pikes, bows and arrows, and a few knives. It was no contest. I casually took out my zat as if to give them something. I gave them something alright. The Stable Master was my friend after that, something to do with saving his life and all that.

Word got around later that day. M'lord came by to thank me, gruffly. He harrumphed a bit and told me to be more careful. He said he didn't need Master Teal'c getting upset at him. It was all about him. At least I got an invitation to go hunting the next day with his grown son and his crowd. Now that's more like it.

Or so I thought.

Making new friends is always so much fun, especially when they have it in for you. I had forgotten what it was like being the new kid on the block. They sized me up and pretended I was ok. We had gotten no more than a mile from the manor house when they decided to have some fun with me. One came up behind my horse and spooked him by slapping the horse with a whip from behind. The creature took off like the Devil was chasing him. I kept my seat until that low branch came whipping out of nowhere. Then, the ground came up and hit me. The guys left me there to go chase my horse which had already returned to the barn. I didn't know it. So I spent the day looking for the damned horse.

Well, I'm a good sport. I appreciate …give and take. They just gave and I took it. Now it was their turn. None of those fellows had ever learned about yellow magic markers. That night, I crept into their rooms and gave each one a yellowotomy. They awoke the next morning with yellow dots on their faces, screaming that they were dying. But the lout who slapped the horse got a special treatment. I colored his private parts yellow. The great thing about magic markers is that it takes a while to wear off. So I offered to 'help' them. I have been in this man's Air Force long enough to know all the pranks there are in this life. You use what you have. In this case, I made them bathe in lye soap and very cold water. The Lout had major shrinkage, causing him to think maybe it would disappear altogether. Just a little yellow nub was left. And it was raw.

Now you might think that was the end of it. Such things between boys never are. I had to short sheet their beds, leave buckets of water balanced on the door, and various innocuous things such as sticking a hand in warm water while the victim was asleep. I rigged a candle with some thin strings to "float" in the air. They retaliated with mice, snakes and frogs in my bed. You know the usual.

For these insults, my response was elegant, simple and direct. I landed a few well placed punches. They pounded the crap outta me. I took a few of them, but in a group, they landed more than a few glancing blows. After that we became friends.

Eventually, we did go out hunting. I earned some respect when I shot a deer from 200 feet with one shot. They didn't think I could hit it because they didn't know what an assault rifle could do. They thought I had a stupid looking musket and they were going to teach me a lesson. So I grinned and barely leveled the barrel when a smooth squeeze of the trigger took it down. Jubilantly, I looked at them only to see horrified faces. They turned tail and lit outta there with me yelling, "WHAT?"

So I went over to claim my kill. Well it looked like a deer. It had antlers. Actually, the guys rigged M'lord's prize bull with branches on its horns. And I had just shot it dead.

There is no way to keep that a secret.

I am an adult after all. So, I went straight away to M'lord and told him. He went out with me to see the dead animal. He understood immediately what had happened. He was very angry and rightfully so. I followed him back to the manor and into the Great Hall. He sent his guards to round up the hunting party. We all stood there staring at our toes. I felt I had been wronged and never imagined that M'lord would react towards me as part of the whole misdeed.

"You all should have known better. Such an animal is rare and means revenue in breeding fees. The new spring calves increase the herd and provide us with sustenance. That you have so little regard for what keeps you in food and shelter astounds me. That you have no regard for my position as the Master's Lord here and would jeopardize it by this behavior is worse. For your part in this, my son and all of you will be whipped before the whole household. But I cannot touch Colonel O'Neill. He is the Lord's property and his apprentice being higher in status than any of you. His punishment is to watch the whippings, then be placed in stocks for one day with only bread and water. For the Colonel's part in this, Master Teal'c will make good on the cost of the bull."

Turning to his guards, M'lord ordered, "Seize the Colonel's weapons and devices. I shall lock them up until Master Teal'c returns and hears the report of this incident. Let us all hope he does not kill me for your disrespect."

I wanted to tell him T wouldn't kill him over a cow…er, bull. But anything I said right then would only make things worse. I was surprised at the severity of the punishment for the others. But I had forgotten about things like stocks and pillories. Spending a day in the stocks was not going to be fun. Thankfully, it wasn't summer or winter, but late spring. So the worst was the humiliation. I could live with that. Watching the whippings was awful. Knowing the boys would never accept me now was troubling.


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

**Chapter 5: Plans**

This sucks.

Really.

Really.

Sucks.

I gotta pee.

How am I supposed to do that like this?

No one ever depicts this problem in books or movies.

I'm locked in the stocks. I've got my head and hands locked between two boards with holes for them. I've been standing all day. Now I gotta pee. No one is looking. No one wants to look. Everyone is studiously not looking at me. Great.

Fine, here goes. In five, four, three, two…aaaaahhhhhh. Just like in a wet suit, only now I'm wet. Ah there's someone with a bucket of water.

"Feel like give thirsty prisoners a drink?"

"You are not a prisoner. You are being punished."

The girl stared at him not sure of what to do. Catching M'lord's eye from where he stood under the portico, M'lord nodded assent to her. She walked over to Jack and set down the bucket. She dipped the cup in and offered him a drink. Jack slurped it down thirstily.

"Yeah, I got that. See that's what I don't understand. I was tricked. I went right up to M'lord and told him what happened. He saw the bull had branches tied to its horns. So how come I'm being punished?"

"You don't know?"

"Um, no."

"For being so stupid as to think a buck has antlers at this time of year."

I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It's spring. They grow antlers later this summer for the fall rutting season. You should have known it wasn't any kind of deer or such kind of animal. You were careless. You cost Papa his prize bull."

Then I remembered something from the Discovery Channel about migrating deer or something. Two big males were rubbing off the skin to expose the antlers. The announcer said it itched fiercely to make them get rid of it. There was a picture of two big bucks butting heads and locking bare horns.

"OY! I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are."

She flounced off. But, but, ah yeah, she tossed a head glance backwards…and smiled. Oh yeah, she's interested. And I'm fifteen going on fifty-one. Kinda perverted, aw crap, well, folks mature early in these societies.

I'm an idiot. I'm in a fifteen year old teenage male body. I'm compromised. What else can I call it? My thinking processes are affected drastically. I should have been less worried about showing off than making certain about what I was shooting. Since when did I ever not know what a standing target was? I don't care if brush was in the way. I did know antlers grew for the fall. Damn!

Come to think of it, I used my real name and rank being very self-important about it too. If the SGC is hunting me, this is a problem. They must be hunting me, that is. What have I done? I don't know what Jaffa come here. Any of them find out or hear the name will make the connection if Bra'tac put the word out. Aw crap.

I've pissed off enough people with those silly, no, make that stupid pranks. Running underwear up on the flag pole on that turret on the roof was funny and dumb. Not so funny now, but at the time…? What was I thinking? Stealing all the left stirrups to the saddles and hanging them in the Great Hall was a boner from summer camp. Then I found out the horses were Indian broke which means these folks mount from the right not the left. Joke was on me. Putting ink in the piss pots to make them think they peed blue was pretty awful. How could I have done that?

Yeah, I've made a real mess of things here. I've pissed off everyone. I've pissed off my host, his family, the servants, everyone. Wow, I have done my best to irritate them all. Maybe I do need to be civilized, NOT. It's pretty arrogant to assume someone needs civilizing in the first place without talking to him. Oh, I did have that little altercation with M'lord, but he attacked me first. I just reacted. I apologized. We should be past that.

I sure haven't done right by Teal'c. I'm doing him no favors here. What the heck is he doing? Has he left me here indefinitely? He should have told me when he'd likely be back. I wonder if he went back to the SGC with some story or other. He could say he tried to track me but I washed my trail. Or, he could give no explanation. He could say I ran through the Gate and missed my shot at him. Then he went to take care of some business. What could they do to him? Nothing really, or rather, nothing except booting him out of the SGC. They need him. They need the Rebel Jaffa. They certainly need Bra'tac.

But why does Teal'c hang around with us now? We'd still give him supplies if he asked. He's supposed to be like a general. A First Prime is the top general of a System Lord. So why is he running around the galaxy with three humans in a front line squad? I should have asked him. Why isn't he plotting and planning with Bra'tac and running things with the Rebel Jaffa? He could just as easily send a lieutenant or two or three to us. And why hasn't he? Why hasn't he recruited more Jaffa to the SGC? They can't all think we are inferiors. So why don't we have more of Teal'c's boys at the SCG and why is he still there?

Look at this place. If Teal'c has this going on, then he probably has some other surprising ventures as well. He's a smart man. You don't make First Prime or stay alive long enough to make First Prime if you aren't top notch. So, why does he follow me? I should be following him. He's way older than I am as well. He's twice as old. He's seen more battle than I ever could. He knows more strategy. But he acts like he's learning from me. That's a strategy too, apparently.

What an ego I have! The Great Jack O'Neill, galactic explorer par excellence! Who am I kidding? I've been lucky and had some expert help. Without Teal'c we would have died many times over. We did die. I died from Apophis' staff weapon on the Nox world. Ba'al killed me so many times I lost count. Daniel, well, that man is indestructible. Carter died on the Nox world and the time I shot her twice when that Entity invaded her. Teal'c he's been dead a lot. Every time Apophis got a hold of him, he kills him and revives him. But we three have been dead more often. Okay, this line of thought is too weird.

So now what? At sundown they let me go. Maybe I should just go. I mean maybe I should go forth! There's a big galaxy out there. Who would ever find me if I changed my name? None of Teal'c's friends know what I look like now. I hope. I should find out if any Jaffa have been through here since I came. I'd have to get my stuff back from wherever M'lord locked it all up.

Sigh.

First I have to get my stuff. I knew something was up when I got my pack to go to K'tau. I have all sorts of supplies. Plus I lifted all the ammo from the teams on K'tau after I blasted them. I have extras for a while. I know where we have shipments going for a while to the Rebel Jaffa. They look down on bullets anyway. I bet I can snag some extra magazines and such. I have two assault rifles. I wonder how Reynolds explained losing his weapon to Hammond. I've got all their knives. I could use some more grenades. I stocked up on antibiotics before I left, but I can get some more from the depots at the Rebel Jaffa planets. I have a couple of addresses I know. If I watch some of them, I might find some more. I can raid the Beta and new Gamma sites. They won't be expecting that. This is better. I have a plan, of sorts. It's a beginning.

Now I just have to get out of this thing. I am cramping so badly. I wish someone would just come. There's M'lord. He's checking the sunset. It has to be soon, now. Aw c'mon, I had enough. You proved your point Millard. Okay, he's walking over here.

"I trust you have had time to think things over, young man?"

"Yes, M'lord, sir. I sure have. I am so sorry. I'll do better."

"Hmmm, well, see that you do."

**Meanwhile, back at the SGC:**

"As I have said, General Hammond," Teal'c patiently addressed the briefing room. "Colonel O'Neill is safe. I have secured him. He is no threat to you."

"But Teal'c he is very good about getting out of situations," Carter was really upset. The man had let her have a full zat blast. "Once he's on the loose, some System Lord can get him again."

"What about the fact he thinks we tried to kill him? He's going to retaliate."

"You were in fact going to incarcerate him, General Vidrine. He had not committed any crime. I have believed that this world is different. Here, people value freedom. Am I mistaken?"

"I'd like to think we are better than that, but Colonel O'Neill is a special case. In a teenage body, he is liable to make terrible errors of judgment that can affect this planet." Vidrine didn't like the Jaffa. "We simply think he needs time to grow up and stabilize."

"He was very upset and acted irrationally several times, Teal'c." Daniel huffed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Jack needs time to adjust. He can't be allowed out among the general population. He's a teenager after all."

"We were under Presidential orders directly, Teal'c. You of all people understand chain of command. We are duty bound to find him and keep him under guard for several years while he grows up."

"Then, I shall not tell you where he is. And if you want the continued support of the Free Jaffa, you will ask your President to reconsider my proposal."

"You understand that's insubordination, Teal'c?" Vidrine had to put his foot down.

"Then, I resign from the SGC, General Vidrine. General Hammond, I have learned much from you." Teal'c bowed a short bow of respect with his hands behind his back, turned to go.

"Teal'c, wait," Daniel tried to be the voice of reason. "Generals, I think there is a way we can deal with Jack without locking him up."

"Dr. Jackson, the President was quite specific in his orders. Secure him or terminate with extreme prejudice."

"Well, orders have changed before. We haven't presented a viable alternative yet. That's all." Sam dared to speak up. She was only a major addressing a two star and a three star general. "Besides, we know that the Asgaard have a continued interest in him. If we kill him, won't that anger them?"

"He'll never be satisfied unless he has his rank and duties, right?" Daniel was grasping at straws. "So isn't there a command off-world or someplace really secure where he would want to stay. I mean if he has a vested interest in a project it would keep him in line better than anything. I don't know all the really secret stuff you have going on, but just as an example, what about the Prometheus?"

"What about it, Dr. Jackson?"

"Well, you are building more like it. What if you assign Jack to oversee the development of the next generation ship?"

"We already have a Brigadier General in charge."

"Well he must need staff," Carter piped in. "I saw the Colonel run that briefing for the F-302 pilots. He has command presence even as a boy, sir."

"Do any of you realize what you are proposing?" Vidrine was losing patience. "We would have to have 24-hr guards on him all the time. Not just one, mind you, but a whole platoon. Do you have any idea what that would cost?"

"No sir and the benefits of having Jack's expertise are considerable too. He represents a tremendous investment already. Now that he is fifteen again, he has another lifetime ahead to be of great value."

"There's nothing to stop him from deciding not to continue with the Air Force, Dr. Jackson."

"It is a free country or it was last time I checked. Give Jack worthwhile work and he will stay." Daniel turned to General Hammond. "Sir, you know him as well as I do. The President was hasty. There are other alternatives. What do you think?"

"Until and unless those orders are rescinded, my hands are tied," Hammond chided in a fatherly voice. He shot a meaningful look at his superior, Lt. General Vidrine.

"I'll take it under advisement." Vidrine stood to indicate the briefing was done.

"Teal'c, the door is still open anytime." Hammond also gave a head nod and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Running

**Chapter 6: Running**

"So Teal'c," Daniel ran to catch up to the tall Jaffa in the SGC corridor. "Are you serious? You are leaving?"

"Indeed."

"While I think it's great you have Jack, aren't you worried about hurting relations with us, the Tau'ri?"

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Looked like you crossed it in there."

"Perhaps."

"Okay, I understand. Sam and I are concerned for him too. But our alliance is essential to the defeat of the Goa'uld."

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

Teal'c entered his quarters to pack. Daniel stood in the doorway looking at all the candles Teal'c still used to Kel'norim even though he no longer carried a symbiote. After discovering Tretonin on Pangar, the Tok'ra had refined it and made it a usable drug to make a Jaffa's immune system work.

"Teal'c, don't go."

"I must."

"Well, how will we contact you? I mean what if we need to get a message to you?"

"You mean how you can get a message to O'Neill."

"Well that too, I suppose," Daniel shifted to the other side of the door jam. "I'm sure General Hammond will not let Jack's situation go without a fight. If we do get the President to change his mind, then what? You'll be gone and we'll have no way to tell you."

"Send a message to Chulak. Someone will find a way to get it to me."

"Right. Um, Teal'c?"

"Yes, Daniel Jackson?"

"He's really ok isn't he?"

"Indeed."

"Take me with you. I can't stay here like this. I don't belong here or anywhere, it seems. Without Jack here, somehow, it just feels like…"

"I thought you wanted to continue your fight against the Goa'uld, Daniel Jackson. That is what you said when you took human form again."

"Well, yes, but I could do that out there and look after Jack at the same time. I could watch his six."

"His six is covered."

"Hi guys, am I interrupting anything?" Sam squeezed in beside Daniel.

"No."

"Yes. C'mon, Teal'c, we're a team."

"Not anymore," Sam added. "General Hammond assigned me to Colonel Reynolds and SG-3 for the time being. I overheard them talking. They want to send me to the new Prometheus shipyards to work on the next generation of ships. He's sending you to Area 51 to go over the pile of artifacts they have there. It seems that they are way behind on the ones with Ancient written on them."

"I could do that from here. All they have to is send me the pictures and the smaller pieces. I can visit for the bigger ones." Daniel huffed and pursed his lips. "Look, I'm not sure why I chose…if I chose to re-take human form, but I'm sure it wasn't to sit out in the desert hunched over artifacts others could work on just as well. How about it, Teal'c?"

"How about what?" Sam was mystified.

"He wants to accompany me."

Each member of SG-1 stood there assessing the others.

Teal'c wasn't sure he wanted them along.

* * *

I was hungry and dirty, which problem first? After a lousy day in the stocks, I needed to bathe and wash my clothes…badly. I made my way to my rooms to gather up fresh clothes. Then I ran down the stairs and out to the stream nearby. Looking at the cold flowing water, I realized I could just go all in dressed. They were going to get wet anyway. I kicked off my shoes and took the plunge. Man, that was cold water! I peeled off one layer at a time to scrub each piece and lay it out on a rock on the shore. It was cold water so I worked fast. At last, I could get out and get into some clean clothes.

That's when I heard it. A wild boar, kinda like a wild pig, was rutting for something in the underbrush and squeaking with delight. Those things are mean…and aggressive. From the sounds I decided he was mating. So he was especially dangerous. I dressed as fast as I could. I didn't have any weapons, so if the thing charged me I had no defenses short of climbing a tree or going back into the stream.

It was pitch black. The moon hadn't risen yet. I felt around the bank for a big stick. There was a piece of driftwood big enough. It was a good thing too, because that angry wild thing heard me crashing around and decided to defend his territory and his females. Spring is the time for love. Yeah, right. I was gonna love him to death.

My adrenaline was pumping now. The pig came through the brush at full tilt. He could smell me, but I could hear him. I waited until I guessed the moment was right. I couldn't see squat. I connected with his back with a solid thwack. The critter hardly slowed. I jumped away at the last second not wanting to connect with his tusks. I shot a wild pig last year when Maybourne and I got stranded. I also shot Maybourne. I had no pistol this time.

The pig turned in place squealing. I hit it as hard as a 15 year old can muster. I wasn't my true size yet. This scrawny body was ungainly on the slick river bank. I went down on my back and rolled hoping the pig was confused. It snarled and charged. I felt the skin of my thigh rip. So I whacked it as hard as I could. The pain shot through me almost stunning me. I made myself whack away. I connected with it a few more times before it tumbled to the ground. Then I made sure it was dead. A bloody pulp was all that was left of the skull.

Still panting, I sat down on the ground to collect myself. I was filthy again. I was bleeding. Cold will slow down bleeding so it was back in the icy water to rinse off. I hoped there weren't any snakes in that creek. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Something slithered by me. I jumped. Yep, there were snakes…or maybe eels. I raced out of there back on the river bank. I was still bleeding.

Not wanting to ruin perfectly good clothes, I rinsed my hands and pulled on my shirt and jacket. Limping, I made it back to the manor house and crept upstairs to do something about cleaning the wound. Thank goodness I had unpacked most of the personal items. I still had bandages and antibiotic ointment. It would have to do. Looking at the wound, it was not all that deep. It hurt like a sonofabitch. The pig got me in the fleshy part of the thigh. It would heal. Another scar in the life of Jack O'Neill.

So what's new?

The adrenaline was ratcheting down enough for me to realize I was really hungry. If they didn't feed me from the kitchen, I'd go cook that pig. It had been twenty hours since I had last eaten. At this hour, the cook would have gone to bed. Folks here got up before the chickens and went to bed at or near sundown. The sun had been down for a couple of hours at least. I didn't know, since Millard confiscated my watch along with my other possessions. Which meant I needed a knife if I was going to eat that pig, aw screw it. I decided to build a fire and cook it whole. I just needed some fire to get things started. In my room was a fireplace. Nope, no fire tonight, not even coals.

Dressed, I crept downstairs to see if the fireplace in the Great Hall would have what I needed. I had to thread my way around the sleeping bodies of the household. Fresh straw perfumed the room along with all the body odors. Some of these folks were rank. Their Saturday night bath was last Christmas.

Phew.

Ugh.

Wow, that one was ripe.

My quarry was in sight. Then I stumbled over someone. The floor came up and hit me. The wind knocked out of me, the former sleeper took a meaty hand and swatted me. What is it with these people and ears? They always aim for the ears. Others awoke to grumble about the disturbance. My apologies were met with curses. Some were exceedingly colorful. I have to try and remember them to use someday.

At last, I reached the fireplace. Sure enough, there were the coals banked for the night keeping the chill out of at least some of the room. I had one problem. I didn't have anything to bring some of them away with me. Dumb, dumb, dumb, stupid, I'm a fifteen year old idiot. In my old body, I would have had the prefrontal lobes of my brain completely developed. Those finish growing around 21 years of age. Living in this body means I was a few I.Q. points short of a happy meal.

Compromised, I am _sooooooo _compromised.

The thought of treading all the way back through all those bodies and then back again with the necessary tool, and then back AGAIN to bring out the coals made me reconsider the whole expedition. Plus I still didn't have a knife. I would have to rifle the kitchen or purloin off one of these fine folks. My ears tingled at that thought.

So there I was standing by a nice warm fireplace with no room to sit or lie down. These were the coveted spots. As gracefully as an awkward teenager can, I tried to wend my way back to go to my room. Yes, I gave up for the night.

You have to know when to hold 'em and when to fold 'em.

That's a cliché. I hate clichés.

But not as much as one of the boys who got whipped hated me. He reached out and grabbed my ankle. I went down with a hard thud on somebody's body. That did it. It was every man and woman for himself. The punches were flying without regard for what or who connected with the fists. I found myself trying to crawl on my hands and knees out of there. I nearly made it, too. A pair of feet blocked my path. The ankles were bloated. Could only be one person.

_**"YOU!"**_

Came the screech. Dragon Lady didn't appreciate losing her beauty sleep. Lord knows she needed it… for maybe a hundred years or so. I instinctively covered my ears. She didn't reach down. She landed a kick in my side that would make a soccer player proud. I think she broke a rib or two. THEN, she reached down for my hair. At least I think it was her. I was temporarily blinded by the pain, gasping for air.

"Hey, I just got that hair back! Let go!" I panted through the slaps.

"What the hell is going on?"

Uh oh. It was Millard.

_**"YOU!"**_

I was in trouble now. Dragon Lady was just the warm up band.


	7. Chapter 7: Travel

Chapter 7: Travel

How many times have I been locked up? I have lost count. Now that I'm fifteen again I can look forward to many more, apparently. Well, this is number two in two days. Yes, I count the stocks. I was there and it was locked. Somehow I keep remembering that time I told Daniel that each jail has its own rules. He answered '…yeah, like you'd know.' I gave him a look that said it all. It was a great interlude, meager slop, smelly people, and Linea. That was a real screw up. We weren't guilty of anything except showing up. The aliens threw us in a planetary pokey. We got out of that one, so I guess I should get out of this one.

Sorry T-man, this just didn't work out.

I am not going to be whipped, tortured, or abused in this second Renaissance. I mean me, my renaissance, not the level of development here. The kids that got whipped yesterday aren't any too happy with me. Judging from events tonight, they have it in for me. Retribution is coming from a number of sources. Millard is doubly furious. He can't kill me. He's afraid of Teal'c. Although, he made it clear, he is willing to make things unpleasant on the excuse that Teal'c told him to integrate me into the community. So, he's about to integrate an ingrate. That's me, the ingrate.

Yeah, I can't beat myself up better than they can. I just do it from the inside.

Millard (it's how I pronounce, M'lord) has me locked up in my rooms for tonight. After Dragon Lady got through with me, he simply said he'd deal with it in the morning. That's how I got locked up in my rooms. I had to sleep. So I set my watch to wake me after five hours. I a growing boy has to have his beauty sleep. Okay, so I couldn't keep my eyes open.

It's 2:30 a.m. and all's not well. I have a hole poked in my thigh from the pig. I have a bruised ribcage. I don't think Dragon Lady actually cracked my rib with her foot. It sure felt like it at the time. Lovely, I have numerous contusions on my face where she beat me about the head and shoulder. Oh, and did I mention my bald patch? I just got the hair back. Now I have a raw scalp where she jerked me up off that floor. I hope it grows back.

Now, how do I get out of here? What do I have and what do I need? Right, Jack, you're thinking now. I need a weapon or weapons. I need rope. I need supplies. I need my clothes. I need the medicines in my pack. Okay I need my pack. Millard has it locked up somewhere. I'm guessing near him. Either it's in his room or in his office. He's the curious type. I bet he was rummaging around in it. I vote for the office. So I have to pick the lock. Not a problem. Carter taught me how to do these old locks. They are simple. Even I can do it, and have a couple of times.

Carter…hmmm, I zatted her. I bet she's pissed at me now. I had to do it or she would have been courts martialed for letting me go. At least that's what I'm telling myself. She's a soldier, but I hate hurting a woman. That's why I don't fight back with Dragon Lady. Her slap isn't as bad as her bark. I can take it. The kick, that's another matter. I don't really blame her for being angry. In my book, hitting kids is not okay, yet I know that's how these societies operate. Now, if that nice young thing who gave me water wants to spank me rosy… don't go there, Jack. It's perverted.

Okay, so I need my things from Millard's office. How do I get out of this room? I have a candle, some quills, a metal candle holder, a small mirror, wooden furniture, and bedding. Oh, and I have the rack where T probably stores his gear. Yep, one lock pick coming up.

So I rummaged around to gather up what things Millard let me keep, stuffing them in my pockets. I dressed in several layers of clothes to take as much as I could with me. I stuffed as much stuff in those clothes as possible, too. With some moonlight and that candle, I fashioned a lock pick and went to work. Bless you, Carter.

Destination, the Stargate, after a trip to Millard's office. Picking that lock was even quicker. Sure enough my gear was laid out on the table and desk. My pack was in the corner. It took less than a minute to make sure of what was there and what was not. Then I stowed it and lit out at a run.

Then it hit me. If I simply left, T would put the word out among the Jaffa to go look for me. I altered my course for the river bank. Once there, I located the pig. With the knife, the dead pig let out some blood so I could bloody some of my clothes. With a tree branch and its leaves, I covered my tracks and laid new ones into the river. I tossed in that feathered hat and some other things that would float. Then I waded up stream to some rocks I had noticed before and made off for the Stargate. I was hoping the locals would be convinced the boar got me and so did the river, where I drowned. None of them can swim, why would they think I could?

Now, where should I go? In all the excitement, I had to think about the gate addresses I knew. I couldn't very well go to the Alpha site. We have too many ongoing operations at the Alpha site. A boy would be noticed. The Returnees from the Asgaard were probably at the Gamma site, if they were still alive. A boy among the Returnees might not. No, not yet. They probably have the Gate guarded.

Jack, what are you thinking, man? If you rip off the Gamma Site, they'll know you aren't dead. D'oh. Being fifteen sure is impacting my thinking. The body does affect the mind. My mind is stuck in a fifteen year old teenager's brain. It hasn't finished developing. Oh God, I really am that stupid.

Think, think, man, Gate Addresses.

….?

I got nothing. All the ones I can remember we have visited were not an option. The ones with Goa'uld or Rebel Jaffa were a default for "bad idea." The ones with nothing…had nothing. The ones with more Earthlike advancements would give me back and now they all have an Iris across the gates. The ones with less advanced societies I am known or was known, or we check up on every so often. The unfriendlies speak for themselves.

Ack! I have no M.A.L.P. to just peak in to a random planet. I could step through to the bottom of an ocean or off a cliff. Or it could be a dead planet with no atmosphere or a poisonous one. Crap. C'mon, there were lots of surveys, which we didn't get to yet, that's it, think of one. Oh no, no Jack, if they've been surveyed, it means we shall get to them.

I'm my own worst enemy.

I know. I need a vacation. I need to calm down, heal a little, get some R&R. I have the rest of my life to figure this out. What are a few days on a beach? I'm going to that planet where the beaches go on forever. I can catch fish. There's some fruit there. Yeah, dial it up.

So I punched in the address to the world and stepped through.

WTF?

This isn't the beach planet? It's another lousy medieval village! It's market day in full swing. I must have dialed wrong. Punch it in slower and more carefully. That's it. The kawoosh formed. I stepped through.

WTF?

It's some sort of field with…cows. Ugh, cows, been there done that. Okay, let's try another address I know for sure, Edora. This one, this one, uh huh, uh huh, yep, yep, presto….the kawoosh formed and I went through.

WTF?

I was standing in a town with a snaggle-toothed old hag grinning up at me.

"Laira, you've done something with your hair. I am sooooooo not on Edora." I looked around realizing it was just another medieval village. What is it with the human race that we keep getting stuck in the dark ages? This is just not right.

"Oy."

* * *

"So what can we do, Teal'c? We can't just leave him out there," Sam looked at Daniel for support. "I know the Colonel is experienced as a man, but he's a boy now."

"Do not fear, Samantha Carter. He is with people I know."

"Thank you, Teal'c. So, give me five minutes to gear up."

"Sam, you're not thinking of going AWOL, are you?" Daniel paused, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You'll be giving up everything you've ever worked to get."

"Indeed." Teal'c turned to Sam, "Samantha Carter, if any of us are ever to right this wrong, you must stay."

"How do you figure that, Teal? They are shipping me out of here in a couple of weeks."

"You must convince the authorities to reverse their decision. You and Jacob Carter must work hard to use your resources here and with the Tok'ra to work for O'Neill."

"What's Jacob got to do with this?" Daniel looked perplexed.

"He has everything to do with this." Teal'c had them shut the door to his chambers. "As a major general, your father is in a position to contact persons of consequence. With Selmak on the Tok'ra High Council and the pair of them the official liaisons to Earth, they have enormous power."

"I don't think the Tok'ra care whether Jack is reinstated, Teal'c."

"I have to agree with Daniel."

"Then you are both wrong. Will you contact Jacob Carter?"

"Sure Teal'c. What do you want us to tell him."

"Only that which has transpired. He will understand."

"Well, I'm certainly not able to do anything here, I'm going with you. They can't order me around. I'm a civilian."

"That may be, Daniel Jackson. But you must be able to return."

"He's got a point, Daniel. I can have Dad request your assistance. They'll have to send you off world. You will have to be the liaison between all of us."

"Indeed. You must have freedom of movement."

"Well, they'd all better hurry, because Area 51 is not my choice of career paths." Daniel thought for a moment. "I shall not work for any organization that would even consider terminating Jack for this. If you can't work things out Sam, I'm not coming back. And if you do, I'm still not sure I will."

"I'll join you somehow if Dad and I can't do something."

"Samantha Carter, do not involve yourself further in this discussion. You must be above reproach or nothing good will come of our efforts. We are depending on you." Teal'c gave her a half-bow.

"Promise me this isn't good-bye, Teal'c."

"I promise, Samantha Carter."

They embraced. Daniel held the door open for her. After she left, he and Teal'c got down to business. Once the general idea was confirmed, Teal'c gathered his things and began his walk to the Gate Room. Daniel walked with him to say good-bye. But at the doorway, the guards would not admit him. Only Teal'c was allowed near the Stargate. So they shook hands and separated.

Teal'c stood at the foot of the ramp. As the great ring began to spin, he looked back and up to the control room. He saw General Hammond was there looking stern. And he realized Major Carter was not there. He suspected as much. If they kept Daniel out of the Gate Room, they probably prohibited her as well. Everyone knew how loyal the team was to each other. Hammond was right to try to protect her. Teal'c approved. Without looking back again, he walked into the event horizon and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8: Trades

**Chapter 8: Trades**

"Enter Teal'c of the Tau'ri," Garshaw beckoned.

Teal'c entered with open hands and bowed. He waited until the High Councilor was settled and ready to listen to his sudden request for an audience. Even though he did not regard the Goa'uld as gods, he did have great respect for the Tok'ra. They had fought the Goa'uld longer than he had been alive. They also possessed knowledge far beyond any humans or the Jaffa. If there were to be any help for O'Neill, they must play their part.

Briefly he described the events. Garshaw immediately understood the opportunity. If everyone acted quickly, much could be accomplished. She called Selmak to the room. The discussion ensued with everyone in agreement. Never had such an incredible possibility presented itself.

Teal'c bowed as Garshaw made her exit. Selmak walked Teal'c to the Stargate, himself.

"You have made a selfless act, Teal'c. Your assistance will not be forgotten." Selmak watched thoughtfully as Teal'c disappeared into the event horizon.

* * *

M'lord stood glaring at the empty table where the Colonel's gear had laid just last night. It was obvious what had happened even before the household churl ran up to tell him. O'Neill was missing. Master Teal'c was going to be very angry. 

Knowing that O'Neill probably left through the Chappa'ai, M'lord ordered a thorough search anyway. That young man was nothing but trouble. What more could he have wanted than to live as the honored guest of the Manor as Master Teal'c's honored apprentice. All he had to do was behave.

O'Neill could not behave to save his soul. Why Master Teal'c would waste his time on such a one baffled M'lord. The boy had no social graces commensurate with his high position of respect. He had no regard for property. He had no regard for others. Few of the household liked him, let alone wanted him there. But, it was not theirs to question Master Teal'c. And now that insolent boy was missing. Someone was going to get killed. That someone was most likely M'lord. First the bull, now the boy, M'lord had not controlled the situation, as he should have. There would be no excuse sufficient.

Later, one of the stable hands came running. He bowed to M'lord and urged him to come to the river. Babbling about blood and a pig, the man tried to explain what he found at the riverbank. M'lord finally understood and called for his horse. With the Stable Master and several attendants, they surveyed the scene.

The attendants searched through the reeds along the riverbank. Shouts of discovery indicated something had been found. M'lord sent for his hunting dogs. His Master of Hounds came with every hound on the estate. Presently, the lookers brought more items to M'lord. They were O'Neill's. M'lord recognized them. He eyed the Stable Master who shrugged. The Master of the Hounds examined the pig. Fragments of cloth stuck to the dried blood. They matched the unusual garments that O'Neill favored.

M'lord wasn't born yesterday. He had the hunting teams search both upstream and downstream. Both he and the Stable Master knew how to track animals…and men. Sure enough, they found where someone exiting the river had mashed down the grasses in a line back toward the village.

M'lord called off the hunt. So the young pup wasn't dead. M'lord's head wasn't on the line anymore, at least not for the death of the apprentice. With a sigh, he turned his horse back to the Manor knowing Master Teal'c would not be pleased. However, life could get back to normal in the meantime. The bothersome apprentice had gone.

* * *

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Sirens blared. Troops ran into position as the iris closed before the kawoosh of the wormhole engaged. General Hammond moved from his office to the Control Room. He stood waiting to determine if friend or foe was calling. 

"Sir, we have Tok'ra IDC."

"Open the Iris," commanded the General.

After a moment's pause, Jacob Carter ambled through the Stargate to stand waiting for permission to proceed down the ramp.

"Stand down. Welcome Jacob. Meet me in my office." Hammond was nobody's fool. Jacob's arrival was a little too convenient. So be it.

Once in the General's office, Hammond offered Jacob a seat. The two friends eyed each other. Hammond decided not to make this easy. Let Jacob begin.

"So what happened with Jack? Did the Asgaard fix him?"

"No. They claim they can't because he's now in his original body. The other was the clone."

Surprise registered on Jacob's face. Teal'c had omitted that detail.

"Holy Hannah, that means they've been fooling around here a lot longer than anyone wants to admit." Jacob's head dipped as his eyes closed briefly. Resuming in the Tok'ra voice of Selmak his symbiote, he said, "It would explain much. We did not want to say anything because we were not sure, but our own analysis of O'Neill indicated anomalies we could not explain. We thought something had been altered because of the download of the Ancient's Repository of Knowledge."

"You knew something was odd and didn't say anything?" Hammond was suspicious.

"What could we say? That Colonel O'Neill's DNA was just slightly different in odd places? We knew the Asgaard thought so anyway. They said he was very advanced. No doubt it had something to do with the cloning procedure as much as the incident with the Ancient's Download. Our own cloning research is not as advanced enough to make a definitive pronouncement."

"We realize you must be conducting some sort of cloning effort considering the attrition among the Tok'ra. Without a Queen to make more Tok'ra, you have a population problem. How advanced would you say you are compared to the Asgaard?"

"Not even close," replied Selmak. "They have been reluctant to give us assistance lest the techniques are transmitted to the Goa'uld. We have yet to clone a viable symbiote."

"Sorry to hear that, Selmak."

Hammond wasn't all that sorry, but he had to say something. Some among the SGC weren't convinced the Tok'ra really were the benign allies they claimed to be. The superior attitudes just rubbed the wrong way. After what happened to O'Neill when he blended with Kanan, no one was too happy with the Tok'ra. O'Neill had been dying when the Tok'ra offered a symbiote as a cure. However, that Tok'ra had other plans. He wanted to rescue his girlfriend who was Ba'al's lo'taur. The result was O'Neill's capture and torture for days. Ba'al killed O'Neill and revived him in the sarcophagus so many times the Colonel lost count. During the situation, the Tok'ra were less than helpful. It still rankled.

That's why Jacob Carter/Selmak was the usual visitor these days. He was the only one really welcome. Today, Hammond was suspicious enough about Selmak's motives not to make any offers. He wanted to hear the whole thing first.

"I realize you must be curious, but that's not why you are here is it?"

"How about I'd like to see my daughter?" Jacob's voice and manner returned. "I didn't get a chance to visit when you called me about Jack's condition. She has some leave coming doesn't she? I thought we'd have some father/daughter time."

Hammond hesitated, not sure but it was likely. Those two didn't get a lot of time together with Jacob predominantly off on business assignments. Still the timing…

"Sure, Jacob. She's in her lab today. It will be a good break before she begins her new posting." Hammond waited to see if there would be a reaction. If there wasn't, he would know Teal'c had been telling tales to the Tok'ra. Jacob did register surprise because Selmak anticipated what was required and surreptiously took over. Hammond saw the surprise and relaxed. Jacob was here to see his daughter and follow up on the situation. Fair enough.

"New posting?"

"She's been re-assigned to the shipyards to lead the design teams."

"You're kidding, right?" Jacob leaned in alarmed.

"No, I'm not. Cut her orders yesterday. We cannot afford to risk her off world anymore. She is too valuable for the knowledge she has gained the past six years. It's time we put that information to good use."

"Your idea, George?"

"No, but I agree with it."

Hammond stood up indicating the meeting was over. He had a heavy schedule these days. Without O'Neill to run mission operations for the teams in the mountain, Hammond had to break in a replacement. O'Neill had been a completely competent 2IC despite his attitude sometimes. Colonel Reynolds was on the list of candidates. Still Hammond wanted to know his options first.

"Thanks, George. I'll go see my little girl. If it's alright with you, I'd like to leave immediately then."

"Sure, Jacob. Good to see you again."

Jacob left knowing the way to Sam's lab. On the way, he stopped off to see Daniel.

"Got a minute, Daniel?"

"Sure, hello, that was fast." Daniel swiveled around from some pile of papers on his desk. "I take it you heard?"

"Yeah. There's no time to lose. I'm on my way to see Sam. Is there anything you need to tell me first?"

"As a matter of fact…" Daniel began his briefing for Jacob to be sure everyone understood what was required. "So you are going to leave now?"

"Immediately, she's got the leave. I have some stops to make and then I'll check in. Be ready."

"I already am, Jacob."

"I thought so." Jacob stood up and shook hands with Daniel. The two walked together to the elevator where Jacob left him. Daniel shook his head. He was profoundly disturbed.

* * *

There I was. I surveyed the bustling market scene from the Stargate's platform in the midst of the village. Turning to the DHD I stared at the dial, racking my brains for an address. There was one more place I could try before panic set in. I dialed the Nox. Maybe Lya could help, if she would help. 

With trepidation I stepped through hoping against hope.

WTF?

WTF?

ANOTHER medieval village? No, no, this is not right. I know the addy for the Nox. Is my brain scrambled so much I don't remember things exactly? What did the Asgaard do to me? I need to talk to Thor. K'tau is probably open by now. After all, why would I go back there, right? I'm just saying. So let's try another chit chat with my buddy.

I turned to dial K'tau, a planet to which I've been dozens of times. Sure enough, I stepped through to a riverfront scene near a small western town. At least it wasn't medieval. It was probably, oh say, circa 1860 by my guess. Boats lined up at some wharves unloading all sorts of goods. A ferry cast off for the other side of a wide river. It took some doing, but the ferry managed to get across despite the swift current.

I stood there watching in fascination. These folks were mechanized to some degree. I could see a boat with some sort of smokestack protruding from the deck. And I could smell some kind of foundry. Turning toward the town, sure, there was the tall smokestack of an iron foundry. It looked like a mill town from the beginnings of the Industrial Revolution. Up the hill I could see some long buildings and rows of houses lining the way up. Sure they were using water power along with some engines. Okay, down at the docks some bales of something resembling cotton were stacked on the wharf closest to me. Pretty prosperous place by all rights, so I sighed with relief.

Maybe someone had some inkling of what to do. At least I could trade for a place to stay. Towns like this usually had boarding houses. So I ambled into the main part of town. It was recognizable. There was a dry goods store, a bank, a livery stable, an official looking place, a saloon…. ! A SALOON! Now we are talking.

I needed coin of the realm. So I sashayed up to the dry goods store to try to hondle with the proprietor. Bells jingled as I opened the door. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the cool dim interior. Unfamiliar scents assaulted my nose. I gradually adjusted looking around to see sacks of this and that propped up against the wall. Various implements hung from the rafters along with smoked meats air drying. I was so hungry. Along the near wall, a sort of counter separated the customers from various supplies to be doled out by the owner. I even saw canned goods. Wow, they had progressed quite a bit. Along one aisle I noticed bolts of cloth and bits of fluff for decorations. A basic peddle sewing machine sat prominently in a display of its own. Not bad, not bad at all. Guns and ammo rested on the wall next to the counter. The joint even had a pickle barrel.

Aunty Em, Aunty Em, I'm home!

For the first time, things were looking up. The Renaissance or Medieval Europe isn't my favorite place to spend eternity. This place I could understand. I could operate. A man could breathe here. Now if I could just figure out what was wrong with my memory, I could use this place as a base of operations.

"What can I do for you, kid?"

I saw the shopkeeper move behind the counter expectantly. So I smiled my charming smile and sidled up to the planks that doubled for counter surface. He looked at me and found me curious. But this guy had seen it all, you could tell.

"I would like to know if I could sell some of my things to you or if you know where I could do that, sir."

He eyed me suspiciously. I was wearing three layers of clothes and carried a big pack.

"Are you some kind of peddler?"

"No, just a stranger looking for a way to settle in, but I need some money. Perhaps I could interest you in some of these clothes." I wanted to be rid of the 16th century. "Surely some woman would find these items pretty."

"I don't know," he drawled. I could see he was interested and this was the beginning of a bargaining position. Ok, now we are in business. I pulled off most of the clothing I had from Millard. "I could give you 3 shishta for the vest, shirt, and the lacy collar thing. I'm not interested in the rest."

"Only three, huh? Doesn't seem like much, seeing as how they are new and all." Shishta, that was the currency on Chulak. Convenient.

"You're wearing them."

"Right, that's because they were made for me…recently. So they would probably fit some of the ladies or a fine young gentleman."

"I don't know, maybe. But 3 is the price."

"Hmm, well would you be interested in something else? Maybe a knife, this is a special alloy, it won't rust and will not lose its sharpness easily." I held out one of the several combat knives I had taken off my team and SG-3. I could spare one. The shopkeeper examined it with a practiced eye.

"I don't know, never saw one like it. Looks interesting, may I?" He indicated he wanted to cut something with it. I nodded my assent. It sliced right through the sample. The man pretended not to be impressed. "It's nice enough, but I have too many knives right now."

"Well, for something special, (I emphasized 'special') there's always room for one more."

"Doesn't feel so balanced."

He hefted it and handed it back to me. I cocked my head and pointed to a joint of meat hanging on the farthest rafter. He nodded. In a smooth motion, I threw it and nailed the thing. The knife embedded itself straight in. I turned to see the reaction. The man was more impressed with my knife throwing than he should have been. What's up with that?

"I can see you've had some practice." He turned to dust some unimportant object. He was interested feigning indifference. I had him hooked. "What kind of alloy did you say it was?"

"I didn't."

"So how do I know it won't rust and break?"

I shrugged expressing my indifference. So I moved to sheath it back and he motioned me to stop. He took it up once more, moving to the window for light. Sure he was interested in a blade like that. These folks did not know about stainless steel much less trinium/titanium/stainless alloys. That sucker would never rust. Even the handle was unique to Spec Ops at the SGC. It was a carbon composite material that would not crack so easily. The whole thing was lightweight and perfectly balanced.

I let him look some more. I needed to figure out the price level. So I perused the store. At least the markings were in Goa'uld. I could read the prices and the names of the items. I'm not fluent, but I had to learn along the way. I couldn't always rely on Daniel being handy. Even Carter could read well. Hmm, rounding up for the fractions, the tools ranged from 5-25 shishta. The cloth was 2-5 shishta I assumed for the equivalent of a yard. The sack of flour was 2 shishta for a 25 pound sack. One of the rifles was 28 shishta. The ammo was 4 shishta for a box of 100. Okay, I got the idea. Time to parlay.

"So know a nice boarding house here?"

"The Widow Lana runs the most respectable one, just up the street." He set the knife down.

"Happen to know her rates?"

"Last I heard, she charges 2 shishta a week including breakfast. If you want dinner too, that's an extra 1 shishta. But I could be off a bit. Planning on staying a while then?"

"I might. Depends."

"I see. You looking for work?"

"Sure am."

"The mill is hiring, so is the foundry."

"Not my usual kind of work. I prefer something more managerial. Think the bank needs a teller?"

"You could ask. Can you do sums?"

"Oh yes.

"So you can read and write?"

"Of course. I finished….er… high school." Daniel helped me brush up on the finer points of Goa'uld during the time loop incident. I never told Daniel afterwards. A good commander knows when not to trample egos.

"You look kinda young."

"I had tutors. Why?"

"We need a school teacher. You'd get the school marm's house rent free, too. She left last winter."

I thought it over. It would do nicely. Out of the weather, heated, good pay…?

"What does it pay?"

"You'd have to talk it over with the mayor, but the last one got 240 shishta a year. Of course that was for a woman but you are so young. They'd want to try you out first."

"Thanks, Mr.….?"

"Darrad, Dal Darrad, and you are?"

"Jack… er, ahem, Jackson, Daniel Jackson." I extended my hand to him. Not making the same mistake as I did last time. Almost slipped up again and told him my real name, thanks to my fried teenage brain. "Nice to meet you Mr. Darrad."

"Likewise, Mr. Jackson," He looked down at the knife. "I could give you maybe 14 shishta for this."

"Sorry, but I think it's worth at least 30."

"I could maybe do, 16."

"No, I have to have 28 at least."

"I can't buy it for that and make a profit. How about 18?"

"Um, I was looking around, there is nothing like it. I could do 25 but if not….?" I held out my hand. The guy was torn. From what I saw he could get 40 for it at least, more likely fifty.

"Deal, Mr. Jackson. Three for the clothes and 25 for the knife, you drive a hard bargain."

He reached in the till and paid up in gold and silver coins. I looked them over. Yes, they were the same as on Chulak. I counted. He noticed. It proved I knew sums and could read coins and labels. Twenty-eight shishta could keep me at the Widow's with meals for a couple of months. That should be enough time to figure things out even if I didn't get the teacher's job.

"Thanks, and can you point me to the Mayor's office?"

Darrad took me outside and walked me half way until he was sure I knew which building. There weren't that many. He also pointed out the Widow's boarding house. I thanked him and went to see the mayor. I took off the excess clothing and packed it. I washed my face from the horse trough and tried to judge my reflection. Ruffling my hair with my fingers, I proceeded inside.

Here goes nuthin'.


	9. Chapter 9: Wing and a Prayer

**Chapter 9: Wing and a Prayer**

"Just like old times, kid," Major General Jacob Carter leaned over to pat Sam's hand on the hop to Washington, DC. She smiled back at her father. He looked as he always did in his dress blues, supremely at ease and in charge. She felt herself falling back into her old pattern of taking his lead.

For the purposes of this trip, she was theoretically responsible for him. He was a Tok'ra after all. No one wanted him running around on his own, but he wasn't viewed as a high level threat either. Mostly, the Pentagon was worried he could get kidnapped by the Trust or other unscrupulous elements. Having a member of the Tok'ra High Council hijacked would not bode well for interstellar diplomacy, let alone the very tenuous relations with the Tok'ra these days.

So, General Carter traveled with a small entourage consisting of his daughter, a Lt. Colonel, and a squad of Special Forces under her command from the mountain. At Andrews Air Force Base the plane landed smoothly and taxied to one of the hangars. Waiting for them was Major Paul Davis, the Pentagon liaison to the Stargate Program. Major Davis was well known and well liked by SGC personnel. He had come through many times in the nick of time. At the bottom of the gangway, he snapped a smart salute to the Lt. Colonel and General Carter. He nodded to Sam.

"Welcome back, sir and ma'am. Your car is waiting. We have your housing arranged at Ft. Belvoir. We'll transfer your bags for you. Your dinner engagement at the Officer's Club is confirmed. Tomorrow's meetings are all arranged as well." Davis saluted as the Carters entered the car. Then he waved the escort vehicles into position, taking his place in the lead vehicle.

The trip from Andrews in Maryland to Ft. Belvoir in Virginia across the Potomac took a whole hour. Traffic from the continuing construction of the new Woodrow Wilson Bridge made the trip on the Beltway a nightmare of delays. The afternoon sun shown brightly as they turned off to go down the Richmond Highway to the base when Jacob ordered the detour over to the George Washington Parkway instead. The orders relayed and the caravan moved over to the serenely verdant road along the Potomac towards George Washington's Mt. Vernon estate.

Jacob looked out the window lost in thought. He could hear Selmak commenting appreciatively of the view. Actually, Selmak wanted to stop and stretch on the bike path. But Jacob was anxious to make time to the base. He reassured Selmak that the views from the Officer's Club over the River were spectacular. As a special treat, Jacob told his symbiote about the bald eagles that live on the river bank which would probably have a few swooping outside the dining room's windows. Selmak was mollified. He wanted to get some exercise. So Jacob promised him a trip to the enormous pool at the Club before dinner. The rest of the trip Jacob tried to explain the idea of country clubs and how officer's clubs tended to be just like them. Ft. Belvoir even had a golf course. Selmak liked golf.

Before they knew it, the party was waived through the gate, following the winding road to the fine houses reserved for the highest ranking officers, generals and colonels. The generals had large brick houses closest to the Officers Club on wide tree shaded boulevards. Each officer's name was established on the front stairs to his residence. They passed the houses of the lt. colonels, colonels, and the lower ranking generals. As a V.I.P. dignitary, Selmak had the best accommodations next to the base commander, a two story brick Georgian colonial with a screened in sun porch and large shade trees framing the house. The older colonial houses were all one floor plan, but the ones for the generals were the most generous in size. From the house, it was a very short walk to the Club and its pool.

The Special Forces team from the Mountain cleared the dwelling much to the dismay of the base commander's security team. Each one of them was scrutinized as well. They had heard these were real V.I.P.s…even the kitchen at the Officer's Club had a visit from Special Forces and other unnamed security personnel earlier that day. As Major General Carter entered the house, each one snapped a smart salute. Then the SF's established a perimeter around the house. Selmak was not expendable.

The entire base was on high alert... as it should be.

* * *

Daniel spent the day at his house wrapping up the details of his life. He bought a house when he returned to human form as a sign of his commitment to life at the SGC. No more temporary rental quarters for him, so he had a small house on a quiet street. It was enough for a bachelor with a small view off the rear deck over the down slope. He made sure the refrigerator had nothing rotting in it or could rot. He left a notarized copy of his will taped inside the freezer. Leaving such things in a safe deposit box only made disposing of things even more problematic. He left everything to Cassie. Included with the will were meticulous lists of everything, bank accounts, credit cards, and objects he owned.

For most of the day, Daniel closed out most of his credit cards, while making all his payments up to date even a little in advance. He made sure all the automatic bank payments were in place although that had been done earlier. He wanted no problems if he did return. Then he consolidated his bank accounts into one. He didn't want it to be so difficult for Cassie. On second thought, he transferred some money directly to her account.

He knew Janet would appreciate it. He would miss her. Briefly, he toyed with the idea of calling her for dinner, and then remembered she was on duty that evening.

Sure enough, his cell phone rang. He was needed back at the base. This was it.

* * *

I took my fate in my own hands. Okay I had already done that just coming here. Surely, I could handle being a school teacher at this level. Even better, I like kids. Kids like me. It's the adults, who have problems. 

Did I mention that it was the adults, who have problems, not, not the kids?

Right.

Ahem.

So, here I am at a very lively PTA meeting. Well it's not exactly the PTA, the Parents Teachers Association. I mean there are the parents, over, uh over there. They just aren't sure I'm the teacher. We aren't really associating. It's more like they are yelling and giving me a whole lot of flak. It's not the same thing as running an F-302 briefing with randy young pilots.

Or is it the same thing?

I thought I was in charge.

Yasureyabetcha… _NOT._ I wish the fat old broad would sit down and stop hollering. Too bad you can't hit a woman. She really needs a belt in the mouth. I can't even put her on report. Or can I?

"Hey, that's enough! We aren't accomplishing anything this way. Take your seats, _NOW!"_

I roared at them in my best full bird colonel voice…which… unhappily broke in the middle of the roar. The voice is still changing at the oddest moments. Actually, the roar finished more as a squeak.

I hate it when that happens.

So I took up the ruler and whacked the desk in front of me. That got their attention….for five full seconds. Without any other way to restore order, I pulled out my zat. I zatted the fat broad.

Okay, I didn't have it with me, but mentally…..ohhhhhhh I'm so gonna kick her ass.

Fine, if this is how they wanted to play it. I stood on the desk and hollered, "I am only going to say this once, so listen up."

For a moment, shocked faces looked up to me. Sure that's more like it, folks looking up to me. I know it doesn't say 'colonel' anymore, but that's who I know I am, even if they don't know who I am.

I'm confused. Oh well…

"No one gets a gold star. Recess is cancelled…due to …rain."

_THAT_ confused _THEM_ into silence.

"I know you think my methods are unusual, but that's how it is."

So I didn't say that. I meant to. It went more like…

"Fine, I'll stick to reading, writing, and arithmetic."

The room echoed satisfied grunts, associated with head nods that in effect said, 'you're damn right you will.'

"Now young feller," a farmer looking guy in overalls spoke up. "What about starting the day out right with prayers? We heared y'all don't say prayers."

"That's right. And you are not reading from the 'Good Book.' I don't know where you were raised, but around here, we do things right."

"Yeah, yeah," came the chorus around the room.

"Um, sure, prayers, sure, um, if that's what you want. But, what about all those who don't want to pray or don't believe the same way? It isn't fair to make them say prayers. Is it?"

Dead silence.

…?

_**"HERETIC!"**_

"Oh Lord, we are gonna all die!" Wailed the fat woman.

"Can't have an un-believer teaching our kids."

"Whoa, just a minute, just a minute! Hey, I didn't say that I didn't want to pray." I had to get some control back or I was in big trouble.

"So what ARE you saying? Are you saying some of us are heretics?"

"Is it? Well, answer him, young'un."

"Now, let's let the Teacher explain himself," the Mayor bellowed. The crowd simmered down a bit. "Now, Teacher, kindly explain that you didn't want to offend anyone."

"I didn't want to offend anyone. I mean anyone. I just wasn't sure how you wanted things done. Now I do. No problem. We're on the same page."

"What page is that?" The man was flipping through some book.

"Yeah, and we heared you don't learn them to read from the Good Book."

"Tell them you do," whispered the Mayor to me.

"Of course we do, we just hadn't gotten around to it…yet. I wanted to get to know my students first before we started on more serious things…like the 'Good Book.' (Help me out here, Mayor.)" I smiled at them all. They stared back.

"Well that makes sense, don't it?" The Mayor looked around willing his constituents to agree. A few did. "And now he's going to do it from here on out. We all have our ways about us, now don't we Miss Lenna?"

"Humph." She shifted and fussed with her shawl. "Then let him read something for us."

"Yeah, and let him begin with a prayer!"

"We want to hear him pray too."

The Mayor looked at me and saw the blank look on my face. He nudged me. I startled. Tough room.

"Sure, sure, ok, um, here's one I learned from my grandmother."

"Everyone bow their heads," instructed the Mayor who gave me a stern look.

"Ahem, um, the Lord is my Shepard I shall not want." I continued to the end. No one moved. No one said Amen. I looked over at the Mayor who stared back at me. "Um, in the name of Our Lord, Amen."

Dead Silence. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

…!

"Say it, kid or they'll crucify you." The Mayor whispered to me sotto voce.

"In the name of our Lord…A-A-Apophis, amen."


	10. Chapter 10: Cliches

**Chapter 10: Cliches**

"So, what's the emergency?" Daniel asked as he met Colonel Reynolds on the way to the briefing room. Returning to the base after his short day off, he had a good idea who would be waiting.

"Seems the Tok'ra have requested you, Dr. Jackson."

"Really. What for?" Daniel knew exactly what for, but he could play the game.

"We'll find out," Reynolds indicated Daniel should go ahead of him into the Briefing room.

Already assembled were General Hammond, Dr. Fraiser, Dr. Lee, and Garshaw, the Tok'ra leader, with her entourage. Daniel's eyes flitted to Garshaw who wasn't giving anything away. She sat imperiously at the far end of the table facing General Hammond. Daniel quickly took his seat and the meeting began.

"As you know our relations have been strained for some time. We think there is an opportunity to re-examine the situation. All we are asking is your cooperation." Garshaw intoned in the voice of her symbiote.

"Lately, it seems as though we are doing all the cooperating, Councilor. We can't help but wonder why that is?" General Hammond had to express his displeasure in only the most general terms. Berating them on specifics served no purpose at this level.

Garshaw didn't take the bait. Instead, she got to the point.

"We require the services of Dr. Jackson. We have uncovered an archeological situation that requires his expertise in Ancient. In return, we will share the information with you as our treaty stipulates."

"And how long will you require his services, Councilor?"

"Unknown, General Hammond. We believe the clues lead to another site. But we are unable to translate much of the text. It seems to be in another dialect. If we are correct, his time will need to be extended."

"I see. What about the danger from a Goa'uld attack?"

"While it is always possible, the sites are not in Goa'uld controlled space."

"Dr. Jackson, you are authorized for a month's engagement, but you are to check in frequently. At the end of that time, we shall want a complete report and a tour of the sites. And we require the Gate addresses where you will be."

"Yes, sir." Daniel had the distinct impression that Hammond had a very good idea what was going on.

"It may be that he will travel by ship to some sites, General. We believe that one or more of the sites may be on moons or other planets without a Stargate. In that case, I shall personally contact you to let you know of his welfare."

Hammond eyed her steadily. He was nobody's fool. However, he decided to pretend along with the rest of them.

"Then we shall contact the Asgaard from K'tau and let them know of your request." Hammond leaned in. "I shall ask Thor to have a look at the sites in the event of an unsatisfactory outcome. We would hate to leave any stone unturned if it might gain us all weapons to defend against the Replicators."

"We assure you that the Tok'ra intend to share all the discoveries for the benefit of everyone concerned."

'Gee that was some wiggle room, lady,' thought Daniel. He glanced over at Hammond and saw the same reaction.

"And we have a proverb that says the road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

"Why…did they run out of bad intentions for pavers?" Garshaw looked perplexed then realized no one appreciated her joke. "And the Tok'ra have the proverb 'he who is quick to anger is a fool.' Thank you for your time, General. I shall wait to escort Dr. Jackson back to our base. We shall wash our trail through several gates."

* * *

Jacob reclined on one of the lounge chairs by the pool at the Ft. Belvoir Officer's Club that sunny afternoon. Hanging around in Tok'ra tunnels did not give him much of a suntan. Selmak sighed in delight. Doing laps in the extra large pool gave both of them pleasure. Selmak had known many pleasures in his long life. The pleasures of Earth were to his liking.

While the Goa'uld lived as gods served by their faithful Jaffa and human slaves, having the freedom to be alone and comfortable was a pleasure. Selmak loved his trips to Earth. The house on the base was nice and convenient. It was no palace but it was lovely, as was the setting. That Jacob was an important man on this planet helped. The minor details of life were no problem. Either Jacob knew how to do things or someone else did them without intruding. As far as Selmak was concerned, this was a different kind of luxury. He liked luxury. A Tok'ra was a form of a Goa'uld after all.

Today, they were having a running conversation as they usually did. For a human, Selmak found Jacob to be interesting. In fact, he found Jacob to be a wonderful companion. As they lay there soaking up the early summer sunshine, someone else landed on the next lounge chair. Jacob eyed the visitor out of the corner of his vision behind the sunglasses. He sighed.

"Long time no see, Stan."

"Good to see you too, Jacob." The man arranged himself applying sunblock lotion. "I confess to being curious."

"Aren't we all?" Jacob reached for some of his own lotion, provided courtesy of the club for a V.I.P. Selmak enjoyed rubbing it on.

"I was so curious I had lunch today with a friend of ours, an old friend who sends his regards. Seems he remembers the good times we had together."

"Glad to hear it, Stan. He should remember lots of good times." Jacob adjusted his sunglasses.

"He says another friend of ours is having problems for the damndest reasons. Seems the guy is in his second childhood," Stan put on his sunglasses and reclined. "I guess we are all getting older; well some of us don't think we are." Stan paused for effect. "We aren't talking about Alzheimer's, are we Jacob?"

"Definitely not, but then these sorts of problems have various reasons."

"Well, the consensus is that our friend needs to be removed for security reasons. Is that true?"

"I don't agree, but I'm just one guy."

"So what's one guy more or less?"

"We need him." Jacob shifted to look at Stan. "Folks seem to be reacting hastily, overreacting in my opinion. There could be another way the guy could still be useful. Oh, we'd have to watch him and be careful, but you don't dump all that experience if you can still use it."

"I don't look forward to being put out to pasture, Jacob, but it happens every day." He closed the lotion bottle and set it down. "But you think there's more to it or I wouldn't be here, am I right?"

"You're right. Some unhappy folks are behind this for their own reasons." Jacob let the silence hang between them. "I have my suspicions that this is some sort of payback. If it is, we would lose something valuable that has implications all the way up the line."

Stan blew a low whistle. "Ok, that explains a few things. I heard things from many directions. Something was brewing. Now the pieces fit. Ok, Jacob, give me a few days. How long will you be here?"

"I don't know, Stan."

"Right, your schedule is classified. I got that."

"Is it?"

"I heard you were into some heavy stuff. Whatever it is, the security around here is better than around the President. I never saw anything like it in all my 30 years at this."

"Don't know what you mean, Stan. I'm just doing my job."

Sam came into the pool area ready for a swim before dinner. Stan stood up immediately. His whole demeanor changed. Jacob didn't even have to look to know who was coming. Selmak was laughing so much Jacob had to grin.

"They sure take good care of you, buddy. Bombshell at 10 o'clock."

Jacob stood up and pulled down the shades. "Watch it, Stan." Then he turned to observe his daughter approach in one very skimpy pink bikini, sunglasses, high platform pool shoes, and little pink transparent scarf for a skirt around the bikini bottom.

"Hi, Dad," Sam leaned over to give Jacob a peck on the cheek. He protectively put his arm around her. She knew what was coming. They had this down to a science between them.

"Stan, I'd like you to meet my beautiful daughter, Major Samantha Carter. Sam this is my old friend Stan. Do you remember him, kiddo?"

Stan looked like he'd stroke out.

"This is little Sammy?" He continued to gape.

"Sure I do. Hi Uncle Stan." The man startled at the title and its implications.

Selmak was laughing so hard that Jacob was shaking and grinning. However, it was a good bet she never called this one 'uncle' because Stan hadn't seen her since she was four. Sam was just playing along.

"Uncle…ouch. Ok, you got me Jacob. I am so very pleased to meet you again. Major…Samantha Carter," grinning, he offered to shake hands. Sam let him take her hand, lightly. Then she gave Jacob an eyebrow. "I haven't seen you since you were knee high to a grasshopper." Stan couldn't help giving her the once over again and chuckling.

"So sorry, you can't stay longer, Stan. I understand you have lots of work to do. Thanks for dropping by."

Stan chuckled and took the hint, wagging his finger at Jacob. Jacob walked him to the pool gate. They shook hands. Laughing Stan departed with a last look as Sam dived into the pool. Shaking his head, he chuckled all the way back to the locker room.

* * *

"Greetings, Teal'c," Master Bra'tac called as he walked over to where Teal'c was checking the latest shipment of supplies from the Tau'ri to the Rebel Jaffa. "I came as soon as I heard. Now, what has befallen O'Neill?" 

Teal'c brought Bra'tac up to speed with developments, without mentioning where O'Neill was. He carefully omitted any mention of his part in hiding the young man. Teal'c simply said O'Neill disappeared through the Gate on K'tau and that the Tau'ri had the impression Teal'c could find him. It wasn't exactly the truth or a lie. Bra'tac rubbed his chin in thought.

"So you sent him to your domains?"

Teal'c barely startled to realize that Bra'tac had known about his little operation. Then he turned to his former teacher and bowed slightly. Both men recognized each other for what they were, clever operators.

"I learned much from you, old friend."

"I know." Bra'tac indicated the pile of goods. "What is it that you seek here?"

"Tretonin, medicines and ammunition cartridges."

"Most Jaffa have no need of Tau'ri medicine. Very few are willing to take the Tretonin as we have. I have secured a great supply in several locations for such time, as they are ready. Most items must be kept at low temperatures."

"Refrigeration is key with so much they provide. Once, a whole shipment degraded because it was left in the sun on a hot day. I ordered all future supplies to be routed to caves and all camps to dig deep holes where no caves were available. Even so, much of it rots. Dr. Fraiser has tried to explain it to them, but they will not listen to a Tau'ri female."

"The old ways must change, and they will someday. Until then, we must do what we can. I spoke with Hammond of Texas to send supplies to one of three worlds where the Stargate is in a cooler climate. I had these items routed here once your message reached me."

"My thanks," Teal'c found what he was looking for and took a supply. "I shall be gone for some time from the Tau'ri. Until then, old man, you must be the one to go to them. Or better yet, send Rak'nor. It is time that we have someone who can continue the relationship. He is the most willing to listen. Perhaps he could take my place there as he is known to them."

"Perhaps, but I still need him to run daily operations. Now that you are back, we must convene a council meeting. It is time you took your rightful place among your people, Teal'c. You have solidified our relationship with the Tau'ri. It is time to move things to the next level here."

"I disagree. My place is there. They have the means to accomplish much more than we do in different directions. They fight the Replicators and other predators allowing us to concentrate our fight with the Goa'uld."

"What you say is true to a point, Teal'c. They do not realize their power yet. Their power is that they have always been free. It is the power of that will to be free that may free us all. But that day has not come. Until then, we must use our own resources to free our own people. No matter what the Tau'ri give us, ultimately, our people must fight for themselves."

"Indeed." Teal'c found something else he wanted and stowed it in his pack. "As their allies, we are fortunate for they are beloved by the Asgaard, especially O'Neill. Without him, we would not enjoy the support of the Asgaard as we do. Without him, we would not be treated as worthy allies by the Tok'ra. Without him, we would not be welcome by the Nox. We owe him a great debt of honor."

"No doubt, yet you can repay that debt by leading your own people."

"I disagree. My position is such that I can move between all factions at will and be received even by Lord Yu. No one else is in that position. I must concentrate my efforts on our allies to keep them as our allies."

"Your words have wisdom. One day you will take your rightful place as our leader." Bra'tac sifted through some of the items, dismissing most of them until he came to a container that made him smile. "Grenades!" He packed a few of them in his attire. "For sheer damage, these are wonderful. Of course, I prefer our 'grenades' so as not to harm so many of our innocents." Bra'tac hefted a few more and stuffed them inside his robe. "Many are the facilities we have damaged with these!"

"I prefer the C-4. It has timers, which enables us to be at a safe distance." Teal'c sighed. "There are many more items I have seen which are as effective as or more effective than Goa'uld weapons. Yet they will not part with those."

"I shall speak with Hammond of Texas about those. Give me a list."

"They are most reluctant because they don't want the Goa'uld to know all that they can do."

"You speak of the 'nukes,' do you not?"

"Some are nukes, but the Goa'uld know about nukes. Some items are much more effective because they are so small and devious."

"Yes, the Tau'ri are a formidable race…for humans. Come, tell me your plans."

* * *

"You may be right, I may be crazy, but it just may be a lunatic you are looking for!" 

Where did I hear that phrase before? It shot out of my mouth before I could stop it. The Mayor and I were going toe to toe after the PTA meeting. We had managed to mollify the group of concerned parents. But I was going to be damned if I prayed to that overdressed, over the top, boom boxed voice, false god, dead false god, a snakehead that I had killed myself. Okay, it was a team effort, but I was in charge despite what Jacob tried to say. We watched Apophis plummet to his death in a replicator infested ship. We all saw it explode entering the atmosphere of his planet. Moreover, we've never heard word one about him since then.

"You may be wrong but for all I know I you may be right." The Mayor conceded. "Some of us have had our suspicions for sometime. But, and I say BUT, that doesn't mean you can come in here a snot-nosed, wet behind the ears, kid telling them all their beliefs are wrong!"

"Look, Mr. Mayor, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not a kid."

"What?"

"I'm not a kid. I'm a grown man. I just look like a kid for the moment."

"You are trying my patience, young man." The Mayor reached for his hat. "If you want this job, just do it the way you are told. And keep your opinions to yourself."

"Yes, sir."

The man reached for the door and turned around. "You say you met Him?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, we met. And I am 100 percent…99...sure he's not coming back."

"Well, keep it to yourself. I'm serious. They will kill you for saying it."

"How come you believe me?"

He looked me over and didn't answer. He left. After he was gone, I blew out my cheeks to relieve some tension. That went well. I had to learn to keep my mouth shut. Now why was that? I had always had so little to say before. Thinking it over while I straightened up the school room, I decided I had to have a back up plan.

I also needed a drink. So I locked up and strode into the night air. Ambling up the street to the saloon, I felt as though I were in an old John Wayne western. Grinning at the image I hurried on.

Pushing open the swinging doors, I took in the scene. It was all there, the bar, the mirror, the hard cases, the half-dressed bar women, er hostesses, and the townspeople, all listening to music from the piano player. A few were dancing or approximating dancing with the hostesses. The rest were playing 'poker' or telling stories. And they were all packing heat.

This was such a cliché. I hate cliché's.

In reality, most sheriffs didn't allow guns in town nor did most saloon keepers. They made folks check any weapons at the door. Actually, that didn't work all that well since most folks concealed their weapons and everyone else looked the other way because they did too.

I was more interested in a beer, not trouble.

Trouble is my middle name, Daniel Trouble Jackson. Daniel T. Jackson.

Sure, that's the ticket, the ticket to being conspicuous. I saw a few heads swivel around to watch me as I made my way to the bar. Several men grinned. A few looked amused, not the least of which was the barkeep.

"How about a beer?" I asked reasonably.

"How about milk?" A few of the men at the bar snickered.

Oh yeah, here we go. I grinned and put a coin on the bar figuring it was plenty. The barkeep decided it was and brought a beer along with some change. I pocketed the change and quaffed the first beer in days.

"Hey he seems to suck it down like mother's milk."

That got a few guffaws. Okay, so tonight I was the new guy. They were going to pick on the new guy. It was a rite of passage. I had done this before, many, many, times. Let them have their fun. I smiled back at them. I figured to show them I had a sense of humor and was a good guy.

I figured wrong.

"Say aren't you the new schoolteacher?" One of the better dressed men inquired.

"Yes, sure am, Daniel Jackson," I nodded a hello.

"He looks like he should be in school."

"Well he is, stupid. He's the Teacher!"

"Who you calling 'stupid,' friend?"

"You, Ferd. Aw we all knowed you didn't finish second grade."

"Yeah, maybe you should try again. We got ourselves a new school marm who looks like he could learn you a thing or two."

They all laughed. Ferd wasn't so sure it was funny.

"Aw he couldn't learn my Aunt Sally shit."

Laughs followed that. Apparently Aunt Sally was a real case. But Ferd was happier they were laughing at his joke not at him. One of the 'hostesses' came up to the bar to pick up her order for her customers. She leaned over and checked me out. I couldn't help smiling back. A couple of the men noticed.

"Hey, you know what to do with one of them, kid?" They all laughed.

"What?"

They laughed. I wasn't buying into the game. All of a sudden she grabbed me where it counted. I coughed spilling my beer as my eyes bugged out. The guys were laughing.

"He's all there. Ain't you, honey? If you need instructions…" Everyone was laughing but one guy. "I'm the best …teacher around… isn't that so?" She turned as a bunch of the men had various reactions to that statement. Reaching for the tray of drinks, she turned around as a man grasped her arm. "Let go, Amel. I wasn't offering you."

Now Amel was a little inebriated. And he got pissed.

"Why, you saying I'm not good enough for you and he is, the little shit."

"I'm saying let go, Amel."

"You need a man, you come to me sweet thing."

"And I said, let go, Amel."

Instead he grabbed her up and planted a big sloppy wet one on her and wasn't giving any indication he was going to stop. The men were laughing. I didn't find it funny and neither did she. She landed a kick to his shin, which only enraged him more. The drinks clattered to the floor.

Wrenching herself free, she snarled, "you are going to pay for them drinks, Amel."

"I'll take it out in trade, honey." He moved to grab her again.

That's when I had an out of body experience. I swear I saw my hand shoot out and grab Amel's arm to stop him. Now Amel was a big one. My scrawny body just didn't have the force I expected. So it looked as though I had tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at me with pure hatred.

"What do you think you're doing, runt?"

And that's when I heard myself advise him in the politest terms to release the lady. Well, not so polite. I did call her a lady, which caused everyone to laugh. She had a wild-eyed look of fear…fear for me. I should have known better. She dealt with these idiots every night.

Amel did release the woman. He held his meaty paws up and out grinning, affably. He shrugged as if to say, 'hey I've been told.' He looked around at the shocked faces to be sure everyone was looking. Then he backhanded me across the floor.

I went sprawling right into the 'poker' table and knocked it over. The chips or coins, whatever, went flying. The cards and the table top spilled over as the men jumped up cursing. I felt someone lift me up. I started to say thanks, when a fist connected with my stomach.

I threw up right on the guy.

Things proceeded just like the clichés they were.

Vaguely I remember hitting the ground in the nice cool night air. It was soft ground, too soft. It wasn't ground. It was horse shit. I passed out not caring. That's where I woke up near dawn.

Getting up I spied a horse trough and just climbed in to wash off. Yuck. No one was around to complain. Then I made my way home to get ready for the school day. I had lessons to plan.

I had lessons to learn.


	11. Chapter 11: Let Them Eat Cake

**Chapter 11: Let Them Eat Cake**

I've never been known for my subtlety, just my insane aversion to showing my feelings. Yet, here I was letting it all hang out, so to speak. How could I not? I had a school full of kids from six to ten giving me their rapt attention. They were not so rapt as puzzled, or really more dumbfounded. They were sure I had lost it, gone nuts, bonzo, insane, wacko! None of them knew about "Happy Meals" or French fries.

We were trying to find our inner child. Well I was. I had forgotten how hard some concepts were. At least we didn't have the same behavior problems current in schools today. So each kid slogged on trying to memorize what they couldn't understand. That is until I couldn't stand it.

Math was never my best subject. It wasn't my worst. At this level, it was a piece of cake. I decided to teach math using cake. Cake sure had their attention at any rate. I stopped off at the bakery that morning and bought what resembled cake as I knew it. The great thing about being a kid again was being able to eat anything… and everything. No more worries about gaining a pound or ten. No more worries about spicy food. I could eat. And I did.

I was constantly hungry. From what I could figure out, some of these kids were too. We needed a school lunch program. So I made up my mind to speak to the Mayor about it after class today. Kids can't learn if they haven't been fed. So today, the incentive to learn addition, subtraction, and fractions was the cake.

No teacher ever had such rapt attention glowing from the classroom. I took out a knife and waived it over the cake. Every eye followed the hand with the knife. One kid was already drooling. So I demonstrated fractions. I cut the cake in half and wrote ½ on the board. Okay, they understood one-half. Then I cut the halves again. Half of a half is a quarter. We all counted the four pieces of cake. We wrote the fraction ¼. We wrote the word for one-fourth. This was progress. Why didn't any of my teachers do this? It would have saved me years off my life.

By the time I had the thing down to sixteenths, we had bedlam. So I asked the main troublemaker to come forward. I said to him. "Which would you rather have (holding up the symbols for 1/8 and 1/16)?"

The idiot chose the bigger denominator. So I gave him his slice of cake. But I made him sit there with it. The smart kid held her hand up and asked for the 1/8th. I gave her two slices of cake. The troublemaker's eyes bugged out. If ever he learned a lesson in fractions it was when she got two pieces of cake. Two sixteenths equals two pieces of cake or one-eighth equals two pieces of cake. He will always know that difference. He just never learned the difference between one-fourth and one-eighth because I didn't have enough cake to give someone a fourth of the cake. So I took the fourth and pretended not to want to give it away.

"Let's make a deal," I began. Here's where the addition, subtraction, and multiplication began. I pointed to the girl with two slices of cake. "Would you like to trade your two slices of cake for the chance to win what's behind Curtain Number One?"

No one knew about the old game show, so I had them boggled. I had set up three curtains and behind two were other things to eat. Behind one was the dunce cap. The girl was smart. Stick with the cake. But the troublemaker was already unhappy with his smaller share of cake. He wanted more. So he traded in for what was behind the curtain and wound up with a big slice of pie.

"But wait, there's more!" I intoned like the TV announcers. "Who will give me the correct answer for the sum of ten plus six?" And so it went half the morning until no one could stand it anymore, then we ate it all.

I had to make them run Chinese Fire Drills around the school for recess just to burn off all that sugar. If I hadn't, we never would have made it through our chapter in the "Good Book of Apophis." I was on a sugar high and almost didn't mind reading about that snakehead's parable of the prodigal Jaffa.

See, I can do this.

After school, I walked toward the Mayor's office to have a pow-wow over my idea for a school lunch program. On my way over, I passed the nice young lady, er hostess, er barmaid, who was the cause of my nap in the street. She was completely dressed unlike the night before. I doffed my hat, as a gentleman should. She startled and looked around nervously to see if anyone was watching. They were. Of course they were. Several people on the street stopped and noticed.

"You shouldn't greet me like that," she hissed.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be seen talking to me."

"What?"

"Thanks for the sentiment."

She moved off down the street with her basket going to the dry goods store. I gaped after her, turned and saw the looks of disapproval. Oh yeah, it's like that is it? Oh screw you, you old bats. Instead I doffed my hat to those turkey necked old biddies and smiled the satisfied smile of a man contemplating …cake… or something as good as cake…better even.

Hey, I am fifteen years old. The hormones are raging even if I wasn't going to touch her. Or was I? I had the funds.

Go forth young man!

Maybe she had a social disease. Yeah, well I've had a dose alien clap before, on Argos and aged to about one hundred years. I'd have to talk to the local doctor about such things. I had some antibiotics. Didn't mean I wasn't going to look. I'm not dead!

No thanks, just say no. Brrrr!

Whump!

"Oh, excuse me, ma'am." I apologized to the lady I careened into on my way to the Mayor's while still looking at the barmaid. On second glance, she was a young lady, maybe sixteen. "Here, allow me," I murmured as I bent to pick up her package. She seemed hesitant, but demurred.

Now that was more like it. I casually took her in as our hands met on the package. Her brown hair was pinned up. Her eyes were that corn silk blue of someone…I shouldn't be thinking about. I could drown in those doe eyes. This little lady wasn't a major in the Air Force. She had possibilities.

"Hi, I'm Daniel, Daniel T. Jackson, the new school teacher." I left it open for her to say something. I got nothing. She nodded and tried to walk away. I sorta blocked her path. "Um, I was hoping, that is to say, what's your name?" She didn't meet my gaze. In barely a whisper she said her name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that?"

"Dara, Mr. Jackson."

She looked up and smiled. I was lost.

"Nice to meet you Miss Dara," I was fishing. I had to know who she was. What could I say? Oh c'mon, Jack you've done this hundreds of times. "Miss Dara, could you show me where the Mayor's office is? I'm new in town." Yeah, like I hadn't already been there to interview for the job. It was lame, but it worked! She nodded in the direction I was walking. "I don't see it. Which one is it?" She turned to point. I shook my head as if I couldn't understand. "Miss Dara, would you mind walking me there, seeing as how I'm new and all."

"I-I don't think I should be talking to a strange man."

"Oh now, I'm not a strange, well not that strange. I'm the school teacher. That should be okay, Miss Dara. It's not like folks don't know who I am." She looked doubtful, but I could see she was torn. I caught her stealing a glance at me. Her pupils dilated, a sure sign she liked what she saw. God, this was too easy. "Besides, we are in plain sight of everyone, very proper." Well I wasn't sure it was proper but it was in plain sight. I mean how do you argue with the school teacher? She hesitated. "I sure would be obliged just this once."

The next thing I knew I was walking a very pretty and proper young lady down the street. I felt six feet tall. Soon I would be…six feet tall…and then some. I tried to joke with her and find out who she was. She had a small smile which egged me on. I wound up walking backwards to her amusement. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

We reached the building. I didn't want this to end. So I feigned ignorance about what to do. "What do I do? I don't want to do it wrong. Do I just go up and knock? Or do I have to see someone about an appointment?" We entered as she was explaining that the Mayor was usually there most afternoons.

We took the stairs to the Mayor's office. Climbing stairs used to be a strain. Now, the knees don't bother me anymore. Grabbing hold of the big carved railing I cut off her retreat forcing her forward up and up the stairs. She was laughing at one of my silly jokes.

"When I was a kid, I used to slide down this banister. All us kids would do it until someone threw us out. Sometimes we brought pillows to land upon." She giggled a girlish laugh.

I cocked my head and looked at it. Smooth, curved, polished, carved spindles, a heavy wooden banister built for an important staircase in an important building. I was about to knock, thought it over, turned and slid all the way down that damn banister. I looked up to see surprise and then approval. That's all I needed to make a fool of myself.

I did it two more times before the Mayor caught me. Dara was laughing so hard he had to investigate. He came out in time to see me crash into the potted plant. Me, plant, dirt, broken pot…laughing my head off.

I plead the "Twinkie Defense." All that sugar made me as crazy as my kids. It's a brand new body for all intents and purposes. Sugar shock, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

* * *

"Good evening, sir, your table is this way," the Maitre d' intoned as Major General Jacob Carter and his daughter Major Samantha Carter arrived for dinner at the Ft. Belvoir Officer's Club. Jacob surveyed the scene of quiet privilege with approval. Low tones punctuated with a few laughs were in keeping with the sedate surroundings. Instead of being seated in the main dining room, they were led off to a private room with its own staff and lovely views.

"Who are we meeting, Dad?" Samantha took her seat and unrolled her napkin.

"I still have a few connections here, kiddo," Jacob answered with satisfaction. They ordered drinks and watched a pair of bald eagles swooping and gliding down by the riverbank where they nested. Selmak reminded Jacob that they must be like that pair of eagles tonight. Jacob answered testily that this was his territory. Selmak sighed. Living with this Tau'ri could be exasperating. Jacob was an 'alpha male' among alpha males tonight. After two thousand years, Selmak thought he had a good handle on that phenomenon. Even so, Jacob was a curiosity. 'At least you aren't boring,' Selmak teased him. 'Just don't drink coffee tonight, you know how much I hate it.'

A tall man led his companion to the table. Jacob rose to make the greetings and introductions. He wanted if nothing else to be able to pass on his connections to his daughter. It was rare that he had the opportunity so directly. Everyone was seated and served cocktails. Then business began in earnest.

Afterwards, walking home, Sam asked her father, "Dad do you think he's right?"

"I think he thinks so, Sam. It wouldn't be the first time and it certainly won't be the last."

"Do you think General Hammond knows?"

"You can bet he either knows by now or has a pretty good suspicion. George is an expert at these games." Jacob sighed.

"So are you, Dad, so are you."

"He's around more to stay in the game. Well you had better learn if you want to progress. It's not enough to be a good soldier. You must be a good politician. For that you need power. I think you know that you have some power already, Sam. Now you must come into your own."

"I have a great teacher, Dad, the best."

"Who's that?" He asked fishing for a compliment.

"Selmak," she giggled.

Jacob's eyes flashed and Selmak's voice intoned, "Then start by telling your father to lay off the coffee."

"I don't care, clear my schedule," the President commanded. "We have a member of the High Council in town and I will not ignore him, them, whatever. Get me a chopper and clear tonight's calendar."

The President looked over to his Chief of Staff. He saw the look of dismay. He didn't care. "How often do we have the opportunity to visit with an alien dignitary? I won't be called a piker in the Tok'ra Tunnels' hallowed halls. Why didn't you think of this?"

"Because you have a full schedule and he's…they are here ostensibly to have quality time with his daughter…their daughter. It's an unofficial visit."

"Bullshit! He's meeting with his contacts. Considering what the Tok'ra want…if you can't see what's at stake, I am very disappointed. You've been off your game for a while I've noticed." The President had been wondering if the man had been compromised too. His actions recently had been erratic. The President knew this man. They had been a team since his first term in Congress all those years ago. The President thought for a moment and called in his Secret Service Chief of Security.

"Yes, Mr. President," the man assumed his professional stance in the Oval Office.

"I want you to zat him."

The Secret Service agent called for a zat. The White House Chief of Staff felt beads of sweat on his upper lip.

"What? Why? I realize you are pissed, Mr. President, but such punishment is not an option." He tried to confront the situation rationally.

"It's not punishment. It's protection. I want to be certain you are not under the influence of nishta. A good electrical shock cures it, so ….good, it's here. Now, let the man zat you or I'll have you restrained and do it myself."

"Ok, but give me a count of three…and let me lie down here so I don't hit my head." He bent and pivoted to launch himself into the Agent. The man had been a Green Beret in his youth and that training served him to a point. Not being young anymore, he was no match for the two Secret Service Agents in the room which presently filled with more.

The President nodded to the Chief Agent who unloaded a full charge on the White House Chief of Staff. The man collapsed in a heap, jerking and moaning.

"Find a way to zat or detain and zat everyone in his chain of command. I'm thinking about doing it to the entire White House staff but it would hit the news. Figure this out. Is it nishta or something else? Make sure he hasn't been snaked. I have my next appointment."

"What about you, sir?" The Agent inquired, being thorough. The President thought about it and shook his head.

"I dealt with the nishta thing through the Tok'ra. Now, zat everyone under you and have someone zat you. Then have everyone off duty go get themselves zatted or an electric shock. I want to be sure no one in the White House is compromised this way."

"Sir, we have regular blood tests for the nishta organism." He indicated an agent drawing blood from the unconscious man.

"Are you questioning me?

"No, sir."

"Give me that thing," he held out his hand and immediately discharged it on the Chief Agent. Tucking it into his waistband, the President marched out to meet the Marine helicopter landing on the White House lawn.

* * *

"Only one more Gate, Dr. Jackson," Garshaw told him. Daniel looked around at the ruins near the Stargate.

"Do you know what or who used to be here by any chance?"

"Only that they were not the Ancients, Dr. Jackson." She finished entering the symbols and pressed her palm on the centerpiece. The Gate engaged. "Come, we must hurry, lest someone be able to follow us."

"See that's the part I don't understand. How can anyone follow us? Won't the DHD lights go out once someone else comes?"

"They are still there if you know how to look." Garshaw saw his curiosity and his stare. "Infrared light or heat Dr. Jackson, the symbols that lit up are warmer than the others."

"Oh, right, that makes sense." He followed her to the ring and through to the next address. He made a mental note to use night vision goggles the next time he wanted that answer. From the distance, Daniel saw two Tok'ra walking up to them. They greeted Garshaw first and then him.

"Dr. Jackson, if you will come with us," the stocky one directed. "Councilor Garshaw is needed elsewhere."

The other one had dialed the Gate and nodded to him. Daniel thanked Garshaw and promised to do his best. At the next planet, the men sat down to wait. Daniel was curious but knew they would tell him when it was time.

Sure enough the Gate engaged and Teal'c appeared. Greetings made, the Tok'ra left to go wherever it is Tok'ra go.

"Good to see you, Teal'c."

"I am glad to see you here, Daniel Jackson."

"Let's get this show on the road."

"I believe this show is already on the road."

"Right, of course it is. What was I thinking?"

* * *

The Mayor stood looking down the stairwell at me. He didn't move to help either. I picked myself off the floor. It was becoming a habit, me lying on the ground. I dusted myself off and gazed upward. Wow she was pretty. And I was in a world of hurt if I didn't start talking, fast.

"Sorry sir, I'll pay for the pot…and clean this up. I, um, wanted, wanted, to…um… come to see you on school business, but I got lost and Miss Dara…she, ahem, she was kind enough to show me the way."

The Mayor glanced over at the girl who grinned at him. They obviously knew each other. It was a small town. Sure they did. He still didn't reply. He just stood there staring down at me…waiting until I ran out of gas.

"So, I was coming to talk to you about a real need we have at the school…"

"You mean the need for a teacher with a head on his shoulders not up his ass?" The Mayor looked over at the girl. "I suppose you want me to talk to him?" She nodded and smiled at him, turned and looked at me grinning. I had the feeling I was between a tag team.

"He said he's worried about the kids. It's a good idea, Papa. You should hear it."

Papa?

Aw crap. Of course she was. Of course they were. I'm an idiot. Why else would she have spent time here as a kid sliding down the banister?

"What is it, make it quick, son."

"Well, some of the kids come to school hungry. And as you know, sir, a hungry child doesn't learn. Where I came from we had a program for needy children to provide lunch and sometimes something for breakfast too. I was wondering if there was some way we could start a program like that for our kids."

He saw my earnestness. At least he didn't dismiss the suggestion out of hand.

"And I suppose you have ideas how we could do that?"

"Well sir, I don't know what is in the budget, but maybe we could raise some extra money with a community event."

"Community event, like what, son?"

"How about a bake sale?" He drew a blank. "That's when ladies of the town bake something and offer it for sale at the school to raise money for the school lunch program. They donate the baked things. It's a sort of party and folks enjoy themselves. Sometimes we take up a collection as well. It..it's for a good cause, sir."

"And I suppose you want to be the treasurer for this program?" He eyed me with suspicion.

"Oh, no, sir. Of course it would have to be held by the town for the benefit of the kids. Maybe we could make a contract with the bakery to deliver bread every morning while school is in session. And the milk man could have a contract to supply milk too… maybe some cheese and butter. And, and,… the egg man well he could bring eggs. See there's a stove in the middle of the room and I could scramble up some eggs for the kids. Maybe, someone would donate some dishes and some soap to wash them."

"Papa! That's a wonderful idea!" She whirled and beamed big smile at me. I couldn't help smiling back.

"I don't know. We've never done anything like that. Next thing I'll bet he wants to put clothes on the little beggars, too."

"Um, actually sir, I noticed that some of the kids don't wear shoes and others have shoes falling apart. Maybe we could start a fund for school uniforms so every kid will have something decent to wear. And…and… sir, no one will look better than anyone else…no competition between the kids for that sort of thing…over things that don't matter."

"We run a school not a charity, Mr. Jackson."

"But don't you see, sir. We help the town by helping its future citizens. The more the kids learn, the better off our town will be later. It's …well it's an investment."

"Papa, we could do it. I know we could."

Now how could any father resist that face?

"I would have to put it to the town council."

"Oh Papa, once you get Mama to agree, everyone will go along. Have you ever heard of anyone saying 'no' to Mama?"

The Mayor sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. He was thinking it over.

"Apparently, you take after her, young lady."

The response was a big hug and a kiss, which was all he wanted anyway. I wanted one too.

"Alright, young man. You'll have to talk to my missus. Come to dinner tonight at 6 o'clock. Be sharp. And clean up this mess." He turned to his daughter. "Go tell your momma the new schoolteacher is coming to dinner but let me bring it up to her."

Dara flew down the stairs, stopped and gave me a big smile, got shy and skipped out.

"Don't get any ideas, Jackson. Just find a broom in the closet down there and get to work. Then go clean up and put on your Sunday suit. My missus is particular."

He went back into his office, whistling. That guy was ok. Finally, I might be able to fit in somewhere and do some good. I might have a decent dinner tonight.

I was hungry. I was always hungry. And I was growing another zit.


	12. Chapter 12: No Shame

**Author's note:** The events with Jack actually happened when I brought my fiancé to meet my family. My aunt has never been shy, not even in a restaurant. And all the other tables were listening. Happily we still got married and are still today. ROTFLMAO.

**

* * *

Chapter 12: No Shame**

"So Teal'c," Daniel asked in concern. "How do you know Jack is ok? I mean you didn't want to say on the base, so what did you do with him?"

"I sent him somewhere he cannot be found and cannot escape."

"Ok, that's cryptic even for you." Daniel huffed and pushed his glasses back up his nose. They were washing their trail through several gates.

"Indeed."

"Then what exactly do you want me to do with him?"

"What did you expect to do with him when you volunteered?"

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid he could get himself killed. He's only fifteen years old."

"He is in fact fifty-one years old, Daniel Jackson."

"Is he? I mean is he _REALLY?_"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. The mind and the body function together as a unit. If the body is not fed or is ill, the mind does not function either. Our judgment and our thinking become impaired."

"Indeed."

"So if this body is fifteen years old, then it treats Jack's mind with the resources of a fifteen year old. His brain is not completely developed. His body is not completely developed. Oh he has his memories, but is it really his mind what makes him unique or the life he has lived as part of his total existence with the body?"

"I don't see the difference, Daniel Jackson. Aren't his memories the sum of his experience and his existence?"

"That's what I mean, Teal'c. He isn't just his memories. He is the sum of his memories plus his body, which is now fifteen years old. The whole person is greater than the sum of his parts."

"Explain."

"His younger brain hasn't formed the connections that were learned in the old body. As we learn, we make physical connections in our brains that control how we use our bodies. These connections have not yet been made in this younger body. Jack left that body thirty-six years ago. The brain in the fifteen year old body only has the connections he made up to that point. He has to learn to use this body and teach it to do the tasks he remembers.

Even the movements inside his body now are different. He remembers how to do something, but the body will not comply. So he makes other motions to compensate. New synapses are created as young Jack re-educates his mind to work with the new body. The first time he was completely experimenting. Now he knows what he wants to do. Necessarily, he is making new and different connections to move and accomplish tasks. These connections are not the same as they were in the old body.

For example, if he wants to hit a baseball, he must teach his brain to hit the ball. This body doesn't know how. But he has his memories of how to swing, the force to use, and what it will feel like if he does it correctly. However, now, he sees from a shorter stature, with better eyesight, with younger tissues. He will have to make adjustments. These adjustments are part of a new learning experience he didn't have the first time. Ultimately, he will create new brain tissue that will be unlike his old brain even when it finishes developing. As time goes on, more and more new connections will be built until the mind of this Jack will be significantly different that then Jack we knew. These physical developments are not the ones he had in his old body. He is forming a new person."

"I begin to understand."

"For example, he doesn't really know how to fight. He thinks he does. He remembers the necessary moves and force. But he has not formed the necessary synapses in his brain to control his muscles or his judgment of how he needs to move. The same would apply to playing hockey or dancing. He can remember doing it. He can't duplicate the effort with the same skill. At least he can't until he practices. He may learn more quickly this time knowing what to expect. But, his body must learn it too. With time, his body must develop the bone and muscle mass to be able to do it. So when he acts his sensory feedback will be totally different than the first time his brain developed and so will the body doing the feedback."

"Your thoughts are disturbing. I had not considered this aspect of the situation. He could engage in a fight and lose because he can not duplicate the skill he needs, misjudging the situation with the equipment he has." Teal'c raised an eyebrow and considered the matter more thoroughly.

"Teal'c, I think this problem is part of the reason the Asgaard are in the state they are. They did not compensate for the old skills matching with the new bodies. Perhaps, it was this lack of understanding, which caused their duplication problems. They can remember vast amounts of knowledge lacking the judgment to implement the best course of action. By the time they figured out the problem they were caught in this spiral of diminishing returns with each new cloned body."

"They seem to have control over their bodies, Daniel Jackson."

"Yes, they do now, but look at their bodies. We know they used to look more like us. Something dreadful went wrong and they can't fix it. With all their knowledge, they can't fix it. I think something else had to be the problem to start them down this road. I'm guessing some faulty judgment happened and problem solving went awry."

"Most disturbing, I had not considered the fact that they cannot correct their problems to be connected with the transference to younger bodies."

"Teal'c, what I am saying is that this is not the Jack O'Neill we knew. Once the Asgaard transferred his memories or consciousness, they created a new individual who will live a new and different life than the previous person." Daniel stopped and touched Teal'c's arm. "Teal'c, what I'm saying is Colonel Jack O'Neill is dead. The person living now is someone else entirely. That unique person is a boy."

"Then, he is vulnerable. We must hurry."

* * *

**Ft. Belvoir: Outside of Washington**

Sam set the tray down on the table between the two lawn chairs. It was a pleasant evening on the screened in porch. At Sam's request, the Officer's Club delivered a supply of chocolates and iced tea. Sam and her father decided to sit outside before their evening appointment at the White House. The early summer evening took a long time to finish the twilight since the days were longest at this time of year. The fireflies were just coming out, dancing in the trees like little fairies. The cicadas made their loud incessant chirping. The night scents of dampness and flowers hung heavy in the air. Of all the places she had lived as an Air Force brat, Sam liked best the mid-Atlantic part of the America's East Coast, and of that area, she loved Virginia the most.

Selmak was trying to get rid of the taste of coffee in his mouth. It so disgusted him, he demanded something to douse it. Since he loved chocolate, Sam ordered up cakes and candies to smother any vestige of the hated coffee. His eyes glowed when he saw the assortment.

"This is what I call payback," Sam smiled.

"How so, Samantha? Your father also enjoys chocolates."

"Yes, well a moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips."

Selmak hesitated and then nodded. Without another thought he popped in three candies at once and flashed his eyes at his pleasure. Sam giggled and bit into a confection of chocolate, caramel, and nuts. She noticed Selmak regarding her.

"What? I deserve this after the past few days."

"A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips," Selmak intoned with seriousness. Then he proceeded to gorge himself on the cakes and pastries all gooey with chocolate frosting.

"Keep that up and Dad is going to seriously pissed."

"Serves him right, since I asked him not to drink the coffee. I don't eat the tal'mak because he doesn't like it." Selmak shrugged his indifference.

"You two are like a bickering old married couple." Sam poured the iced teas. Switching gears, she asked, "Do you think the Trust is really that petty to want to kill Colonel O'Neill?"

"I don't know how petty they really are. I suspect there is a Goa'uld in the mix, who is that petty."

"A Goa'uld here on Earth?"

"Why do you seem surprised? It's happened before." Selmak swished the ice tea to clear his palate before diving into the little tarts. "All that is required is a cloaked vessel. The Asgaard monitor all hyperspace activity around this system out to three light years. Assuming one had a good pilot, it would be possible to get in and out quickly to deposit someone and then hide the ship in the asteroid belt or in the upper layers of one of your gas giants until they made their sweep and left."

"But, wouldn't the Asgaard know those were the most likely places?"

"Sure, but if all systems were off and the Jaffa went into a deep state of kel'norim, they could not detect the ship or the life signs. It would be like looking for a needle in the haystack." Selmak shifted uncomfortably. "In fact, a cargo ship could land and be stowed in a large warehouse the same way. It could even submerge in a deep lake or ocean."

"A cargo ship is submersible?"

"Sure, we know the Death Gliders are thanks to you and Colonel O'Neill after the Goa'uld ship crashed in your Pacific Ocean."

"You mean in all these centuries, none of you ever tried to submerge one of these things?"

"You are correct. We never thought of it." He smiled at her. "But we do now."

Both warriors gave a rueful grin at that information, knowing some Goa'uld out there was confounded by a Tok'ra in a new kind of submarine. That thought was interrupted by an officer approaching the porch.

"Sir, Ma'am, I was sent to tell you that the President's helicopter is nearly here. This way, please."

"Thank you Captain." The man saluted and stiffly marched off. "Well, there goes our lovely father-daughter time."

"I would have been surprised if he did not ask us to come, Sam. This game is certainly more interesting, now isn't it?"

Sam couldn't tell if it was Selmak or her father who winked at her. Prior to leaving, she went to freshen up and then reported outside to go. The trip was short. The blue and white Marine helicopter landed on the White House lawn where she could see people assembled to greet them.

As soon as they got inside, the President walked up to greet them. General Carter saluted and shook hands with the President. Major Carter saluted and was greeted warmly. Everyone went inside to begin the meeting in the Red Room. Once inside, the President's aide stood guard at the door. The three got down to business after the real greetings were exchanged.

"What the High Council really wants to know are three things," Selmak intoned in his voice. "First can you arrange matters for us with the Asgaard? Second, will you let us deal with the Goa'uld incursion on Earth? And three, we would like to understand why we have not been supplied with human hosts as stipulated in our treaty."

"On the first issue, I have asked the SGC to go to K'tau to make the request of the Asgaard. To date, they have not answered their 'phone.' We don't know why.

As to the supply of hosts, I was not aware there was a restricted flow. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.

With respect to the Goa'uld incursion, while we are aware they are here, we have few leads. We are appreciative of any help you can give us. As allies we expect to cooperate on such matters. Please, Councilor send your representatives to assist the N.I.D. teams working on the problem."

Jacob took over the conversation. "With respect, Mr. President, we are not comfortable working with the N.I.D. They have been compromised before and our sources indicate they may be again. I would consider it a personal favor if you would make Colonel O'Neill and his team available. I realize that we could find reliable folks at the C.I.A. or the F.B.I. or any number of three letter agencies. But it would make things so much easier if O'Neill could be made available."

"At the moment, O'Neill is indisposed and is not in a position to make that kind of effort."

"We know that O'Neill is indisposed. However, I can promise you that the Tok'ra High Council would look favorably on his assistance. Mr. President, if you could do it, I would personally owe you one."

The silence hung heavily between them, while the President considered the ultimatum, because that's what Jacob/Selmak just delivered. Tok'ra high handedness thought the President. But if the alliance was to continue, their price was not so high, except for O'Neill. Maybe there was more to this than his briefing on O'Neill had indicated.

"I can't help wondering, sir, why the Tok'ra care one way or the other about O'Neill. Last year, you could barely offer information let alone assistance to rescue him."

Selmak took over. "The situation is not the same. He is not being held in an impregnable fortress and asking for this will not expose any Tok'ra missions or activities." Irritated, Selmak flashed his eyes. The President had seen that before, just not from someone wearing an Air Force Major General's uniform.

"I will make certain to look into that problem, Councilor, General." The President rose to end the meeting. "Let me see what I can do."

* * *

I've been interrogated by the best. Not one of them could compare to Dara's mother. She was so 'interested' in me that I hardly got to eat my dinner. I really wanted that dinner. I was hungry with a capital 'H.'

For the past few days, I ate at the Widow's boarding house because I am not a good cook. In Colorado, I ate on the base or I nuked something when I got home. Figuring out how to cook on a wood burning stove was just too much. Besides, I kept letting the fire go out. Let's just say the Widow was trying to make a buck on those meals. As a result, those meals didn't compare to this spread.

I wanted to eat all of it.

After all, I am a growing boy. Well, I'm growing. I can feel it. I have growing pains. Sometimes the arms and legs don't work so well together. I vaguely remember pratfalls about this age from being ungainly from time to time. I just don't remember the feet going in two different directions at once. Well as long as the hand brings the food to the mouth, I'm good.

Dara's mother was relentless. I wasn't sure at first what to answer her. I'm a private person. I'm also not Daniel Jackson. Mark Twain once said, "If you don't lie, you have nothing to remember." So I answered as close to my truth as I could. Sometimes that didn't work either.

When in doubt, punt.

"I can't help wondering if you are related to the Massapeak Jacksons. Are you? Because I have a cousin whose third cousin by marriage knows a Massapeak Jackson. Or maybe it was the Massapeak Acktons? Oh well, never mind."

She just rambled on and on. How does anyone talk that fast and say so little?

"So what do your parents do, Daniel?"

Right I have to remember I'm Daniel.

"Actually they are dead now, ma'am. But they were teachers, too."

"Both parents were teachers? Well teaching apparently runs in the family. How nice, you come from educated people."

The look she gave me was a reassessment. Then, the mouth went running off again. I tried to shovel in more food before the next question. At least the woman could cook. This was great stuff. I was wondering when I would get my chance to talk about the school lunch program. I answered her questions in between mouthfuls.

Until it got really personal.

That woman had no shame.

None.

Zero.

I've gotten the third degree by parents but this was over the top. I wasn't there to date her daughter, but she thought I was. I'd forgotten the ritual at the door where the boy is grilled before he gets to take out the girl. But this time took the prize.

"So, Mr. Jackson, are there any mentally ill people in your family?"

"No ma'am."

"Oh, that's nice. We like to know that sort of thing."

"Really." I shoveled in some more.

"Mother!"

"Now dear, let the boy eat his dinner in peace," the Mayor intervened. But she was not to be deterred.

"He _is_ eating. He's not hiding anything, is he?"

I gagged a little at that remark. Quickly I drank something and coughed.

"Anyway, I knew a family that had all sorts of problems. Seems they had several children who were damaged. And well, you know, they were unintelligent, retarded really. You of course don't have anything like that running through your nice family, do you?"

"Um, no ma'am," I thought this was getting weird. So I tried to change the subject to the issue of the school lunches. "I did want to speak to you about an idea I had for the school, ma'am. I could use your help. You know someone with stature in this community. Folks will listen to you. So if you approve, maybe we can do something for the kids. Ma'am, some of the children are coming to school hungry and have no shoes. Where I was teaching before, we supplied lunches for those kids who were going hungry. So I thought we could adopt a custom from where I come from…"

"I see, yes, well customs are different in different places. Here we are very clean people and so we have very clean practices."

"Yes ma'am, that's why I'd like to make sure the children come in nice clean uniforms to school."

"Uniformly, we make sure that we have clean babies, especially the males. It's protection really. Those who come to choose only want perfect bodies. But that was a long time ago. Still the custom persists."

She hesitated not even remotely reacting to my pitch for the school lunches or uniforms. I got the look. You know the look; the one that judges, the one that appraises you for meat…the one that says 'are you good enough for my daughter?'

"I don't understand, ma'am. What are you asking me?"

"Young man, are you circumcised?"


	13. Chapter 13: Duty

**Chapter 13: Duty**

It's drafty. I feel a draft. Yep, sure do. I feel a draft.

I've been pants'd. There they are, down around the ankles in a puddle. Yeah, real funny. Glad I can amuse them all…not.

The story made the rounds in this burg. Seems the Mayor's cook has a big mouth. After Dara's mother asked about my… 'Particulars,' I offered to show her then and there. She screeched, stood up, and declared me unfit to eat at her table. When my hand made a move for the belt, she fainted.

The Mayor and I moved her to the settee. He was pissed. He wanted to know which part of let him talk to her about the plans for the school I didn't understand. He wanted to ease her into it gently. My little outburst was inappropriate.

Inappropriate.

Oh for crying out loud, I said. She started it. You call that dinner table conversation?

WTF...?

He turned beet red and pointed to the door. I beat a hasty retreat. Actually, it was strategic because the Missus was coming around. Dara didn't meet my eyes. So that's a dead issue.

This draft I didn't agree to.

So I went to the saloon the next evening. I knew something was off the moment I stepped inside. I thought they were still bent out of shape about the barmaid incident. They didn't even mention it.

They didn't mention much. Oh they let me get up to the bar and order a beer. I got the distinct impression something was wrong about the time two guys grabbed me and held me up off the ground. Someone else or a few someones proceeded to take down my pants.

Yes, we are all having a big laugh about it. So funny, witty, great now the whole town knows the answer to the question of the Mayor's missus. Oh and let's not forget all the jokes about shrinkage and the like. What did they expect? It's cold in here.

I am the big joke.

There were several offers of lessons on how to use a belt to keep my pants up.

I've been in men's locker rooms all my life. I've got nothing to be ashamed of…when I'm full grown. The barmaids added the, oh how shall I say it? Some je ne sais quoi?

It's going to take more than just a beer after this.

Topping it all off was the demand that I…ME… I should stand a round of drinks in honor of the occasion. I didn't appreciate it. After looking like a real jerk with my pants around my ankles, buying drinks would have been weak. I had to draw the line somewhere. So I told the biggest guy he should make it up to ME.

We went toe to toe. I wouldn't back down. I can be stubborn.

Yep, imagine, me being stubborn. Takes your breath away, doesn't it? Took mine away when he punched me. I took another nap in the street with horseshit for a pillow.

I'm getting used to cold baths in the public horse trough.

Later on my way to the bakery for breakfast rolls, I dropped my clothes off at the laundress' place. Even she had heard about it. I could tell. What gave it away was the inadvertent glance and then the laughter. Whatever. I could live with that.

At the bakery, I got in line with the mill workers on the way to work. The snickers and averted glances gave way to loud guffaws. Someone slapped me on the back and asked me how was dinner with the Mayor. A few wanted to know what she saw that made her faint. There were the usual jokes. I reached the counter and the baker and his helpers startled, then snorted, then started giggling. I asked for my usual order. I got a package already waiting. That was odd. So I paid and got halfway down the street when I had to look inside.

Aw crap.

I pulled out a roll of shall we say "artistic" design. It had black seeds at the top. Little buns stuck together. But the piece de resistance was the tip…covered in icing.

Very funny.

There was no way I was sticking that thing in my mouth.

* * *

Rain. Trees. It's a green universe, thought Daniel as he stepped through the Stargate with Teal'c. They were in the market square of some village much like many villages the team had visited the last six years. Teal'c didn't break his stride. Daniel realized this was the place Teal'c had stashed Jack. So Daniel scurried after the big Jaffa, who took large strides toward his destination. 

Teal'c didn't even bother to knock at a heavy wooden door facing an inner courtyard. Daniel saw a woman run like hell away from them before he too stepped inside. Not a good sign, he decided and unsheathed his zat. The man inside was white as a sheet. Something was very wrong.

"I have come for my underling," Teal'c intoned with his scary face. The man swallowed hard before answering.

"He is no longer here, Master Teal'c. He departed through the Chappa'ai."

"How long ago?"

"Three weeks ago, Master."

Teal'c was not pleased. The man stood there with his eyes cast down awaiting his fate.

"What happened?"

"He was unhappy here, so he left."

"I thought you said he couldn't escape. What does he mean?" Daniel moved to check the other door leading to the hallway. He didn't want any surprises bursting into the room. Then he crossed the room to look out the window. The courtyard was deserted and all the windows were shuttered.

"He can not. His movements are limited." Teal'c never took his eyes off the man. "Normally, he would not leave against my orders. What has transpired to threaten him?"

Out poured the whole story down to the pig by the river and the tracks to the Stargate. Daniel had to credit the man for coming clean. At the part with the trick on the bull, Daniel rolled his eyes. He could just see Jack nailing the beast with a P-90. But the incident in the stocks was too much. He didn't have to know more to know why Jack hightailed it through the Gate. So did Teal'c.

Teal'c was silent for a moment. Then he backhanded M'lord.

"I told you not to trifle with my underling. I told you all his expenses would be covered. Yet you saw fit to punish him for killing my bull." Teal'c cuffed the man again and grabbed the collar hauling him out into the courtyard.

Daniel thought he didn't hear right. Teal'c had a bull with these people? Curious, he followed as Teal'c moved into the center of the courtyard and called for everyone to come out. He was furious and kept his scary face on. Even Daniel felt trepidation. Jack meant more to Teal'c than Daniel realized before. This anger went beyond team loyalty.

Slowly the area filled with the household. They were terrified, all except one large woman. She met Teal'c's eyes, defiantly. Teal'c noticed. He was furious and kept his scary face on. The crowd felt his anger and without instruction, went down on their knees. Every head was bent. Daniel became even more curious. What did Teal'c have going on here?

"You have disgraced me, all of you. I left someone in your care. I provided for him so he would not be a burden. Yet you saw fit to make his life intolerable." Teal'c surveyed the scene with disgust. "You have failed me. I am your liege lord to whom you owe your allegiance. You have not done your duty to me." He saw even the big woman look down.

"I have been too lenient with you. Perhaps you think you do not owe me service? Is that right?" He looked right at the big woman, then the rest of them. "Perhaps you think you are too good to be my vassals. Or maybe the rules do not apply to you? Woman that is what you think. I can see it. You think you are better than my underling. You think you are better than me."

"No, Master Teal'c, no one thinks that. We were just trying…"

"Silence!" Teal'c roared.

Daniel was becoming alarmed. Only once before had he seen Teal'c actually angry. They had been in many battles together, but Teal'c always acted as a professional without emotion, except over Shau'nac. It was a Jaffa revenge thing.

Then Daniel realized this was the same thing. Jack was as dear to Teal'c as was Shau'nac. Jack was family to Teal'c. These folks had messed with Teal'c's family. Daniel swallowed hard. He knew what Teal'c was capable of doing.

Someone was going to die. He had to stop it. But something in Teal'c's eyes made him hesitate.

"Teal'c, don't do it," Daniel whispered from behind the Jaffa. Teal'c ignored him. He understood how to keep order only one way.

To M'lord Teal'c addressed himself.

"Everything you have is through my good graces. That was not your bull. That was my bull. That was my underling. Everything here is mine. I allow you to live here. You answer to me. This is my domain, not yours." Teal'c dropped the man and opened his zat.

"No, Teal'c, don't. Please." Daniel stepped up and put himself in between. "Jack is still alive. We'll find him. You said his movements are limited. We'll find him. Punish this man if you must, but please don't kill him."

Teal'c looked at Daniel as if he were a gnat. In one sweeping motion, he swiveled and zatted the big woman. Daniel startled not expecting it. Then Teal'c gave Daniel such a look that Daniel knew saying anything more would be counter productive.

"If we do not find O'Neill in a fortnight or he is dead, your life is forfeit. Do you understand?" The man nodded vigorously. "Had you not dealt so severely with my underling, I would have compensated you for the loss of the bull. My underling's punishment was payment in full. For daring to punish him and for causing him to leave, you will pay me ten times the price of that bull. For the woman's part in this, you will pay me five times the price of the bull.

For the part your son played in this, he was whipped and so I am satisfied. But I tell you now for such recklessness, he is disinherited. The leadership of this place will pass through your daughter to the man I command that she marry. By nightfall, she will be wed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Teal'c, you are wise and just. Thank you for being kind to us, your servants who do not deserve such treatment."

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. He did until Teal'c zatted the man and proceeded to zat several more people. Daniel figured Teal'c knew they had played a part in this mess.

"We require food and supplies. See to it, woman, quickly." The woman he addressed got up and ran to comply. "All of you get up and do your duty henceforth." They all got up. A few bent down to remove the unconscious people. "Leave them!" The rest of the household hurried off. "Inside," he said to Daniel as he marched back into what had to be the man's office.

Once the door was shut, Teal'c turned in fury to Daniel.

"How dare you dictate to me in my domain?" Daniel's jaw dropped. This Teal'c was a different Teal'c than the easy going teammate and friend he had known. This Teal'c was a ruthless Jaffa First Prime. Realization dawned on him what Teal'c had created for himself.

"I-I-I am sorry, Teal'c. I couldn't let you kill that man."

"I did not intend to kill him in that moment. I wanted him to be afraid. Fear of punishment is worse than the actual act. For once the act is made there is nothing to fear. Yet I must maintain discipline. In fact, I had to be more severe than I would have been because of your intervention. I could not look weak." Teal'c sat down behind the desk. "Never contradict me in public again."

"Wow, I didn't understand. I am so sorry, Master Teal'c," Daniel offered with a slight edge. Teal'c narrowed his eyes. "Look, I can see you've carved out some territory. I don't begrudge you that. With Apophis out of the way, his territory was up for grabs. They are better off under you than some System Lord."

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded looking inscrutable.

"I'm just hurt you never mentioned it."

"I am not required to divulge my business to you, Daniel Jackson. In fact, you must not divulge my business either. For if you do, some System Lord will find this place. This place is a great secret." Teal'c sat back with great satisfaction.

"Well, I suppose you also wouldn't want the Air Force to know you had ties off world more than they already know about."

"No, Daniel Jackson, I am not concerned with the Air Force knowing. For whatever I do, they will have to accommodate me as a top leader of the Free Jaffa."

"Didn't I just see you resign rather than answer, General Vidrine?"

"They will welcome me back just as quickly. They have no choice. I resigned to make a point."

"Right, that you accommodate them and their rules only if you want. But what does keeping this place a secret have to do with all this? And how do we find Jack?"

"That secret I will not divulge even to you, Daniel Jackson. As the Air Force likes to say, 'that information is need to know,' and you don't need to know." Teal'c saw Daniel's surprise.

"Fear not, we shall find O'Neill dead or alive."


	14. Chapter 14: The Kindest Cuts

**Chapter 14: The Kindest Cuts**

I had to face the facts. There was no way around it. I had to be honest with myself. Ok, so I've lied to myself before, but this was different.

I was a laughingstock.

If the debacle at the Mayor's house wasn't enough, news of the doings in the saloon got around and then the artistic biscuit cinched it. I arrived at school to set up for the day and found a lovely rendering of myself on the blackboard…naked.

It was anatomically correct.

If I find out who managed to do it, first I'll give him an 'A' in art, and then I'll punch him in the snoot.

Who am I kidding? I'm a scrawny teenager who is losing his mojo. Something's gotta give.

Something gave.

The doctor poked his nose in mid-morning. It wasn't a social call. Seems rumors around town had reached him. He wanted to confirm the facts as the WHOLE FREAKING town portrayed them.

I set the kids to doing some make work while we went to speak outside. As soon as I shut the door, I could hear them erupt into pandemonium in there. Every little face pressed up to the windows until one of the bigger kids managed to open one to hear better. I walked a piece away toward the front gate. From his expression, I had bigger problems. The Doc looked grim. He looked like the kindly old Marcus Welby type. I am so dated. Ok, let's say that he looks like the Emergency Medical Hologram on Star Trek Voyager, just a bigger bald patch and older.

I had no idea what he wanted until he finally stopped hemming and hawing. He informed me that he was the City Council's Health Official. As such he had to make certain that all town citizens practiced good hygiene. There had been no unfortunate social sickness in generations. He wasn't going to let it happen on his watch.

I hadn't a clue what he was going on about. Clearly he was uncomfortable discussing the matter. I was losing my patience. Was he really so bothered that I washed off in the public horse trough?

Apparently not.

He didn't know what I was babbling about, apologizing like heck about my impulse to wash off the detritus of my nightly nap in the street. He began to be a bit alarmed thinking I had lost my mind.

"Son, he said. Yes, he called me 'son.' I hate that term. Some general addressed me that way and I was 48 years old. I found it quite condescending, then and more so now. But I am nothing if not patient. At least I was until he told me that if I wanted to live among decent folk in a town, I had to follow the rules.

Seems he was contemplating my recent short comings in light of recent information. He felt duty bound to shorten my short comings forthwith, if his information was correct.

Say what?

He couldn't mean what I thought he meant.

He did. I had to report after school to rectify the situation unless I was willing to submit to an examination right then and there.

Stop sniggering.

That's an order.

A man has to draw the line somewhere. So I said sure, I'd come see him for that the next time it snowed in hell. He told me to think it over carefully between then and now because this was not negotiable.

Oh yeah, and what were they going to do about it?

You don't want to know.

So I let him satisfy his 'official' curiosity, thinking I could make this problem go away. Of course it didn't. The Doc pronounced it unacceptable and would have to do it over. I think he just wanted the fee. In my generation during the 1950's, it was standard procedure in most hospitals. The doctors didn't even ask. This mama's boy was clipped at Northwestern University Hospital in Chicago when I was eight days old. We weren't having any repeats.

So, I switched gears really fast and said I'd be delighted to make my appointment in his office this afternoon. He left satisfied. Once he was out of sight, I gave the kids a ton of homework and told them to stay there until it was finished. Then I left to take care of some urgent business….about as far away as I could get in the next couple of hours.

Running through the back alleys, I realized that someone was guarding my front porch. I guess some other folks had the very same reaction. So I climbed the tree in the neighbor's yard and swung the branch over to the roof. Climbing in an upstairs window, I proceeded to pack up as fast as possible. I grabbed that ridiculous breakfast roll, some cheese, and a side of bacon I had just purchased. Once in my camo BDU's I clipped on my P-90. No one and I mean no one was getting up close and personal today.

The gear was heavy but I managed to exit out a rear window and climb over the rear fence. Then I ran like the Devil was chasing me.

Crap crap crap. There were too many people at the Stargate. So I veered off. At the River, I realized my mistake. I didn't have a boat. So I did what my survival training said to do. I stole a skiff. I put the gear in the front and pushed off toward the current farther in the river. I laid down on the bottom so anyone watching would think it had drifted off on its own. It drifted alright. I forgot about oars in my frantic haste to depart.

I resolved that if this sucker hit a sandbar, I'd swim the thing out and just keep going. The current was swift. I felt as if I were gliding away to safety at breakneck speed. I probably didn't go that fast, but after walking and riding horses, this was great stuff. So I stared up at the clouds drifting across the sky picking out the bunny rabbits, the daisies, the thunderheads.

Oops.

I felt the first big pellets of rain as the wind picked up. The front was coming through. Its leading edge brought some big gusts. My little skiff rocked hard as the waves increased and the River boiled from the rain water coming down stream. It was good news bad news. In this weather, no one would chase me down the river for some time. The bad news was the really big rocks up ahead.

Aw crap.

I have to control my impulsiveness.

* * *

"So Teal'c," Daniel asked at the DHD the next morning, "how does this work?"

Daniel was somewhat hung over from the wedding of M'lord's daughter the night before. True to his word, Teal'c married her off to someone from the village he deemed suitable. Daniel smiled remembering his horror at watching Teal'c assemble the village to pronounce the choice to the consternation of the village elders. However, Teal'c was a man of great perception. At least that's what the bride and groom thought. They were sweethearts. The town cheered. Then they set about making a great feast.

Teal'c gave Daniel such a look of smug satisfaction. Who knew Teal'c had a yenta personality?

So now they stood together as Teal'c entered the symbols on the DHD to begin the search for the young O'Neill. He ignored Daniel's question. Teal'c was still angry at Daniel's behavior the day before. Once the wormhole stabilized, he strode through leaving Daniel no choice but to scurry after him.

On the 'other side,' Daniel surveyed the scene with some dismay. The same old medieval village with the same old medieval stinks was all he could see. Mostly, he could smell it more than see it because people were screaming and running in terror, pointing at them.

"I guess you are used to this," Daniel snarked?

"Indeed." Teal'c moved forward toward one of the buildings across the square. At the opposite side, he flung open the door and called the occupant out. The man appeared shaking in his boots. He took one look at Teal'c with that scary face and dropped to his knees.

"Master Teal'c, I didn't expect you. I have not prepared…"

"Silence," commanded Teal'c. "You will tell me these details later. Have you seen a young boy about fifteen years old come through the Chappa'ai in the last three weeks?"

"A boy? No, no boy, Master."

"If I find he is here but you are lying…"

"No no, no strange boy has appeared. I swear, Master."

Daniel tugged on Teal'c's sleeve. Teal'c half-turned to the annoyance. Daniel handed him a piece of paper. It was Jack's enhanced picture from the SGC's security cameras. Daniel shrugged and stepped back respectfully. He was not about to break the persona of a subordinate again in public.

"Summon the townspeople. Quickly," Teal'c roared.

"At once, Master."

Teal'c strode into the building and appropriated the largest chair. Daniel joined him to check out the situation. They didn't need armed surprises. After a sweep of the premises, Daniel came back to where Teal'c was reading a ledger.

Again with the ledgers, thought Daniel. So he figured it would take a while and moved to sit in the adjacent seat.

"I have not given you leave to sit, Daniel Jackson."

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused."

"Don't you think you are carrying things to an extreme?"

"I do not."

"Right. Ok, then I'll just wait outside."

"As you should, Underling."

Daniel's eyes widened. As he turned around, he realized two people were standing in the hallway adjacent to the front room. They quickly bowed and brought in refreshments for Teal'c.

Daniel knew he should play along and left quietly to watch the townspeople slowly assemble. His gaze swept over the crowd who observed him and whispered. Each was told that this was Master Teal'c's servant. Most people wouldn't meet his gaze. Daniel wondered exactly what Teal'c had created for himself. Two worlds were under his jurisdiction. How many more?

* * *

In Washington, Sam sat across from Agent Malcom Barrett of the N.I.D. In the past, Agent Barrett had proven he could be trusted and had even helped SG-1 and the Stargate Program when he could, without being asked. Today, Agent Barrett had more on his mind than Sam's wild goose chase on behalf of her C.O. He asked her out on a date.

"Can we keep this to business," Sam asked politely but firmly? Agent Barrett accepted the rejection with good grace as he usually did. He knew the rumors about Sam and O'Neill. Unlike others, Barrett also knew she had a boyfriend named Pete Shanahan. Barrett had never met Pete, but he knew it was serious.

"Ok, then what did you want to know?"

"I have reason to believe that the orders recently given were made on bad information. The source of this information is unknown. But I think we can narrow down the likely sources. Have you heard anything?"

"Just the usual, Sam," he replied. Stabbing at his salad, he threw down the fork. "I have to know, Sam. I realize you are an extremely loyal person and a good officer. But don't you think there is some merit to the orders? I mean if it weren't him, it would make sense."

Sam curled her lip before replying. "We both know he has plenty of enemies. He's vulnerable and so they made a play. For the moment, they have the upper hand. I intend to expose them and set things straight."

"Ok, even supposing what you say is true, are you certain anyone will change the verdict? I wouldn't trust my eighteen year old kid brother with what that man knows walking around even younger. You have to face the fact that there is merit in the issue before you start ruffling feathers. Take my advice and make your peace with that fact. More people will listen to you."

He gave her a significant look. Sam looked stunned as she digested the warning. Her emotions shifted from rejection of the notion, to anger, to resignation. He was being a good friend not coming right out and saying what she knew had been rumored for years. And it was a valid warning.

"I don't care what people are saying, I owe this man my life. Forget all the times he watched my back in the field. When Adrian Conrad had me kidnapped, he never rested. He didn't let anything get in his way. He was willing to lay down his life for me and certainly his career. I can't let this go."

"The minute I heard about what happened, I put feelers out, Sam. I knew you would contact me, so I wanted to have something to give you. You aren't wrong in your suspicions. But proving it has been impossible for my division."

"Ok, then what do I do?"

"You have to decide if you want to play in that kind of sandbox." Agent Barrett looked her straight in the eyes. "Sam, he wouldn't want you to do it. Sacrificing yourself for him would make his efforts then worthless. Everyone knows what he thinks of you."

"We have never…"

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about how he has run interference for you around this town."

"What? What are you saying? What interference?"

"Sam, haven't you wondered why you are still allowed out in the field with all your knowledge and expertise? There is no good reason you should still be allowed into a situation which has not been completely secured. And even then it would be questionable."

"I am a member of a front line squad. That's what we do; go out in the field. Sure we run into bad guys. But we do more good than anything I could do stuck behind a bunson burner in some lab out in the desert. Besides, I'm not ready to be benched."

"It doesn't matter and you know it. That's not how things work. But they do for you because of him."

Sam sat back stunned. "How do you know this?"

"Sam, it's my business to know what goes on at your facility, especially when it concerns the flagship team." Barrett didn't relent. "You had to know someone was pulling strings for you, all the way to the very top."

"I thought it was a combination of General Hammond and my performance in the field."

"Sam, you are an incredibly intelligent woman, with a great big blind spot." Barrett got up from the table and buttoned his jacket. "I'll call you when I know something."

"Yes, thanks. Really, I get it." She looked at him with new appreciation. He had been a friend even if today's exercise had been tough love.


	15. Chapter 15: Loggerheads

**Chapter 15: Loggerheads**

Sometimes you have to lose yourself 'fore you can find anything.

I've seen this movie. I don't need to live through it. You know the one with oh what's his name?

Deliverance.

I'm not sure if I'm Burt Reynolds or Jon Voight at this moment. I sure as hell am not the Ronny Cox character. There's something about that actor. I just can't put my finger on it. What keeps playing in my head is the warning about flipping over. Hold on to the paddle and if you hit any rocks don't hit them with your head.

When I came up with this choice, I had to have had rocks in my head.

The current is too swift. Lean a bit. We can get around this big rock. I am going to make it. Mr. Positive is going to make it.

Crunch.

(splash!)

Owwwww! Ugh.

I came up gurgling and gasping for air. Then I banged into a big rock. I held on for dear life until I could make my self crawl up on it. Over on another rock my pack was caught. At least it didn't sink. The skiff was half a mile down river stuck on a sand bar of some kind or another rock. I couldn't tell which.

Rain came down hard at that point. I was wet through from the swim so what's a little more? The wind made it cold. I didn't know if this storm would pass over or last all day. I could do this; sit it out on this rock. However, I noticed that the river seemed to be rising.

I needed a plan. Find a way to get my pack then get to the skiff, and then get to the other side of the river from the town. I needed a buffer…that could float.

Ask and ye shall receive.

One big log coming up… coming up fast. Too fast. Nope. There, there's another one. And another one. And another one? Aw crap, someone is floating logs downstream. There are hundreds of them. Hundreds all coming right at me. Okey dokey. No choice. Those logs are going to hit this rock.

From the other side of the rock away from the logs, I slid back into the water and struggled to make it to my pack. A tree branch was stuck between the cracks of two boulders. The pack was caught on it. But the current was swift. It took all my strength to swim to my pack and avoid a couple of big logs. They were coming faster now. I launched myself upwards and grabbed hold of the strap and then the branch. There isn't a monkey in the jungle that could have swung his legs up faster than I when the next batch of big logs passed me by a hair.

I reached one hand for the pack and nearly fell back into the water. Bad idea. The logs were coming faster and piling up on the rocks. I had to get out of there. I hooked my legs over that tree branch and swung upside down to free up my hands. I had to get that pack unstuck.

Have you ever hung upside down over a raging river with hundreds of big logs hitting big rocks? I didn't know if I heard thunder or the cracking of timber against timber. And then it occurred to me. My knees didn't hurt.

Mustn't dwell.

Focusing my attention back on the pack, fear began to consume me. The bile was rising up in my throat. Actually, it was trying to pour down out of my stomach. Why couldn't I focus? I shut my eyes for a moment, using my fingers to untangle the straps. I made that sucker come to me. I had it in my grubby little mitts. Now, how to turn right side up holding a heavy pack while dangling over a raging river with many large ugly logs looming straight for my head?

Choices, I had choices.

Drop the damn pack and get the heck out of the way.

Swing the pack and hope it gets caught again on the rock?

Keep the pack and somersault onto the logs without knocking myself out or crushing a limb.

What's the fourth option, Jack?

The fourth option was the slipping tree branch, slipping under my weight and the shenanigans with the pack. I was going down. Mayday, mayday, I'm sooooooo going down.

At least I had the pack as a bumper. Yes, I hit a log. No it didn't cave in my skull. I merely scraped my fingers on the bark as I slid and crashed into another log. That one was a winner. I held on trying to scramble up. You would think living in the Northwoods of Minnesota I would have learned log rolling. Log rolling competitions are sissy. Just don't tell any lumberjacks I said so.

Fortunately, the log I was riding hit the same sandbar as the skiff. The jolt threw me off head over heals. Fortunately, the sand took the impact. Catching my breath, I went over to the skiff to check for damage. I couldn't tell. There weren't any big gaping holes. I worried about the little gaping holes. Truthfully, I wanted to have a look at the bottom. I tried to lift it, and then roll it. Finally I got the skiff on its side. Yep, there were some holes, itty bitty holes.

It didn't matter. I had to get off that sandbar. The water was rising. Soon the log jam building up on those rocks would break through. If I stayed here I was a dead man.

Think, man, what do I need and what do I have?

Bubkas. You know what bubkas are? Nothing, less than nothing actually. So now I'm the Yiddish Yoda. Use the Force my ass. I learned lots of things in my long life which may not be as long as I'd like. Aw crap. I gotta go. The log jam looks like it's about to break. And no, I don't have any chewing gum or duct tape.

! (light bulb)

I have crazy glue! The stick is small but oh so effective. Better most times than duct tape. So I tore off some wood from the side rims and glued them down over the bigger holes. I don't know how long that takes to set in water. I had to go. Wading the skiff out to meet the current, I grabbed hold of a plank floating by. Bingo, I had a paddle. See, that's what I mean? You figure out what you need. Then you hope you can wing it.

Man against nature. It really gets the old heart pumping. Well, it's a new heart by comparison. Row, row, row your boat…we gotta go. I made it out toward the current again. I had to pass through it and the logs to get to the other shore. One of the logs bumped the boat. I saw more water pour in. I needed to bail and I didn't have a bucket. There was a hole in this old bucket and I was sinking.

There's a hole in the bucket dear Liza, dear Liza. There's a hole in the bucket, dear Liza a hole. I remember the strangest songs. That one was from summer camp. It must have been stuck in the fifteen year old brain somewhere. Ok, I've sunk to eye level with those logs. This wasn't working. So I bailed myself out of the boat and hung onto the plank. The plank was worthless.

I hit an eddy which caught me floundering and moved me back UP the river towards the bank. Eddies do that. At least the opposite flow shifted the logs off to the side. I scrambled on my feet as soon as I could touch anything. You never saw anyone slip and slide better than I with that heavy pack and no traction.

I made it after a lousy three hour tour. For the moment, I laid there in the muck. But the river was still rising, so I had to move to higher ground. Once up the embankment, I surveyed my domain.

Aw crap. It's an island.

No phone, no lights, no motor cars…Stop it!

There were some trees, but the lightening made them a bad idea. Rain hurled down upon me making it difficult to see. So I did what I could. I took out my rain poncho from my pack and huddled under it. The rain continued all freaking night. Now you know a boy out in that is going to get sick.

Aaaaaa…ChOO!

Can I get a gesundheit around here?

* * *

"Tell them to kneel," Teal'c instructed Daniel. Daniel startled and then reconsidered. "Okay, everyone, listen up, um, Master Teal'c wants you to kneel, please." 

Daniel used his two hands flat and motioned downward. Catching Teal'c's upturned eyebrow, Daniel cleared his throat and said more strongly, "Kneel for Master Teal'c." Then he stepped back to let the show go on. Instead he got a poke in the ribs with the staff weapon. Daniel's head swiveled around to see what the problem was.

"OW! What'd you do that for?"

Then, Teal'c whacked him on the head. By his glance, Daniel understood he too should kneel. Reluctantly while rubbing his pate, Daniel knelt on the cobblestones as well. Only then did Teal'c decide to address the crowd.

"I will accept your respects."

He stood there with his scary face, staff weapon pointed up. Immediately, the crowd began to bow heads down to the dirty cobblestone street. One man was not quick enough. He hesitated too long. Instantly, Teal'c activated his zat and let them man take the full load. Heads went down even lower.

"I am displeased. You have not fulfilled your quota. I will not tolerate this disrespect. You are unworthy of my benevolence."

Groans came from the crowd.

"Silence!" Turning to the headman, Teal'c hauled him up and backhanded him so hard the man went down skidding on the pavement. "Are you incompetent or just stupid, stupid enough to believe I would accept your lies?"

The man rolled to his knees to beg.

"Master Teal'c, I swear that is all that has been produced this year. The drought made our crops wither in the fields."

Teal'c's face was as fierce as Daniel had ever seen. In one motion, Teal'c hauled the man up again, cuffing him, while holding him off the ground.

"Insolent." With one hard slap for good measure, Teal'c tossed the man like a rag doll to the ground. "There is no excuse. Have I not provided you with irrigation equipment?"

The crowd bowed even lower.

"_ANSWER ME!"_ Teal'c roared. Some mumbles came from the bowed heads. "Answer me," he said in more deadly tones. More mumbling did not appease the large Jaffa. Teal'c shot the headman with the zat.

"Now, why did the crops fail?"

The crowd trembled. Teal'c reached over and hauled up another man.

"Answer me," Teal'c growled in a low rumble.

"They, th-th-they didn't, it didn't work."

"Explain."

"He was afraid of the magic devices you left for us. No one else wanted to touch them. I went one night and tried, but I could not perceive what to do. I prayed but nothing happened."

"And?"

"And, and, and…" the man trailed off. Teal'c held the zat to his head. "The channels were not completed in time to counteract the drought, Master."

Teal'c set the man down. He surveyed the crowd.

"I will not tolerate such disobedience. Your lot is now to produce as much as two years ago and finish the channels. I don't care if you have to work without sleep. You will do as you are told."

"Yes, Master," the crowd replied in unison.

To the man he had questioned, Teal'c said, "You have tried to obey me. For that I shall make you headman. I shall send you instruction on how to use the equipment after the channels are completed. Do not fail me."

"Yes, Master."

"Now, I wish to know if a boy is among you. He would have arrived through the Chappa'ai three weeks ago. Here is his image. Look. If anyone remembers seeing him, tell me now."

Teal'c handed Daniel a handful of photographs taken from the SGC security cameras. Daniel accepted them with a nod to Teal'c, realizing his friend had the same idea. Only Teal'c was not content with one photograph. He had dozens. Daniel walked to each row and sent a photograph to be passed along to the other end. Then he went to the other side and collected them back.

One man rose up on his knees. "Master Teal'c, I did not get a good look at the person, but the Chappa'ai did open twice about three weeks ago. I did not see the person clearly. That is all I know." He resumed his head down position.

Teal'c nodded sagely. Without a word, he strode off to the Stargate leaving Daniel to trot after him. At the DHD, Teal'c dialed another address. Then he walked through the event horizon without another word. Daniel sighed and plowed in right behind.

On the other side, Teal'c walked directly to the DHD. He began to input the next address. Daniel caught up and placed his hand in the way. Teal'c eyed him with a wordless question. Daniel didn't flinch. Teal'c stood back and surveyed the scene of pasture lands with many cows grazing on fresh spring grass. Daniel crossed his arms and assumed a waiting stance. For many minutes, it was clear that Daniel was angry but Teal'c wasn't going to apologize.

* * *

He lies poorly, Jacob.

I know, Selmak.

Ask him or I will.

Stay out of this please for once.

No. O'Neill is my friend too.

"My information is somewhat contradictory. I need to know."

"Sorry, Jacob, I can't. You know it's classified at the highest levels."

"Don't give me that. I have higher clearance in this matter than you do."

"I'd have to check that before we continue any more discussion."

"You already have or we wouldn't be having this meeting." Jacob leaned in. "You might want to consider the fact that you are playing way out of your league on this one."

"No can do, Jacob." The man threw up his hands and pushed back from his desk to stand up. "I hope your stay is a pleasant one. You are here for a good time, not a long time."

The man jumped back as Selmak flashed his eyes. In the symbiote's voice, Selmak addressed the official.

"I assure you that you do not know what a long time means."

It is one thing to read reports about such things. It is another matter entirely to experience them. Jacob's whole body language changed in a split second. If ever someone's gravitas could be felt, Selmak managed to project his superiority perfectly.

"Now, who is your superior in this matter?" Selmak picked up Jacob's hat.

"I report to the Assistant Secretary," replied the man.

"No, I mean who is your superior?"

The man looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

* * *

"He did what?" General George Hammond couldn't believe his ears. "Okay, thank you for the heads up. And, Walt, if that information pans out, we are square….Right." Hammond hung up. Sitting for a few minutes, he came to a decision. Picking up the phone, he dialed a friend who could pass on a message.

"Hey sweetheart, long time no see. That's right," he paused. "Yes, it would be nice to see you." The conversation with the answering machine on the other end finished quickly. Now he had to wait. Or did he? Reaching for his coat and jacket, Hammond walked into his aide's office.

"Colonel, I have a family matter that just came up. Please clear my calendar today and probably for the next day as well. Tell Colonel Reynolds he's in charge. Send Colonel Dixon to meet me at the elevator. I have something to discuss while I think of it."

"Yes, sir."

Hammond strode off to the elevator taking his time. Sure enough, there was Dixon waiting. Both men got in. Hammond pushed the button to go to the surface. Once the car was in motion, Hammond stopped the car.

"I keep wondering how a certain public official is involved in some unofficial business."

"Yes, sir," Dixon replied without hesitation. "I figured it was something like this."

"I don't know what you mean, Colonel." With that Hammond pressed the start button and the one for the next level. Dixon got out, while Hammond continued to the surface.

* * *

Sam's cell phone rang in her purse. She fumbled with it and finally retrieved it.

"Carter."

"Sam."

"Right, thanks," she closed the phone. So help was on the way. Interesting. With that she climbed the stairs where the doorman opened the double glass doors for her. Lunch should be interesting today at the Army Navy Country Club.

* * *

"Mr. President, you need to hear this." The White House Chief of Staff entered for his weekly situation meeting. He was still smarting from having been blasted with a zat by the President. It rankled, but he was still a professional.

"Our Tok'ra friend is not minding his manners."

"I see. Where is he now?"

"Army Navy Country Club, he's having lunch with his daughter and some other folks."

"Have someone pay their respects."

"We also have a lead on the information you requested. It seems we have a problem at the N.I.D. again."

"How bad?"

"Bad."

"Do what you have to do."

* * *

"No, there's no money for that in the budget this year. Tell them we can't shift any more money over to those earmarks." Senator Robert Kinsey, Chairman of the Intelligence Oversight Committee slammed down the phone. Earmarks were a way for lawmakers to circumvent the budget. Earmarks were a way to pay for political favors. But they didn't have to be funded. They were a bargaining chip that might be worth something in dollars, but certainly were in clout.

Kinsey's cell phone rang on his private number. He answered and listened. "No you can't. Because I said so. I don't care what you think. You don't do things like that. If I find out you did anyway, I shall be extremely unhappy. Right. Just do your job." He hung up. Shaking his head, he wondered how he ever wound up in bed with such incompetents. But the funding was necessary to secure his bid for the Presidency this election year.

The next cell phone call was from a voice he didn't expect to hear. He gulped.

"We want to discuss a matter of great importance to us, Senator."

"Now why would I want to discuss anything with you? I won't even bother to ask how you got this number."

"Because Senator, it will be worth your while." The symbiote's voice emphasized the word 'worth.'

"I'm on my way to the Athletic Club. You're a member as I recall. Be there in an hour. Steam room."

All he heard was a click.

* * *

The bright sunshine was warm on the pair standing at the DHD. Daniel didn't budge an inch. Teal'c didn't care.

"Fine, then I'm going home." Daniel walked up to the DHD and dialed Earth.

Teal'c smirked and said nothing.

The wormhole engaged. Daniel looked back giving Teal'c one last chance, and stepped through. Teal'c smiled.

WTF?

WTF?

A medieval village?

"I told you, O'Neill's movements are limited, Daniel Jackson."


	16. Chapter 16: Out In The Cold

**Chapter 16: Out In The Cold**

I had to re-think this whole stuck in a teenage body thing. The operative word here is 'think.' I don't seem to be doing such a good job. If sitting in a muddy field stuck on an island in the middle of a raging thunderstorm in the middle of a roaring river full of big logs is thinking, then I'm done for. Just bend over, Jack and kiss your ass good-bye.

Let's review here.

I'm stuck in my own fifteen year old body after being AWOL from it for thirty-six years. Check. (cough)

My own people, aka **THE AIR FORCE**, want me dead or at least incarcerated for a long time. Check. (sniffle)

I ran away with some help from Teal'c, who stashed me with some friends of his. Some friends they turned out to be. Check. (hack)

I staged my own death, so Teal'c thinks I'm dead. Now no one knows where I am even if they don't buy the dead by wild pig story. Check. (Aaaaahhhhhh choo! Snort)

I don't know where I am. Check. (cough, cough, cough)

Apparently, I don't remember Gate Addresses so I can't control where I go from here. Check. (sniffle, blow, yuck.)

I'm on a world that wants to shorten my shortcomings. Not going to happen. Check…and er… a minute… yep… double check.

I'm sick. (cough, cough, cough) I'm running a temperature. And my nose is running like a faucet. (snort, hack) Check.

Oh and I'm growing another zit. Pop that sucker. And check.

So, what do I need and what do I have?

I've got my pack with cold tablets, snot rags, and aspirin to reduce the fever. I have a change of clothes for when the rain stops. And it's stopping. I need a new venue. There has to be another town if someone is floating logs downstream. A sawmill is down there. I need to get off this island. I need a fire to dry out, good luck with all the wet wood around here. I need to sleep.

I am so screwed.

OMG! Am I crying? No, that has to be just a runny nose and runny eyes from the cold. Yeah, that's what it is. I am not crying.

* * *

"As I have said, O'Neill's movements are limited… and so are yours." 

"Ok, Teal'c, what gives?" Daniel folded his arms across his chest and looked put out. He was standing in another medieval village like the rest of them instead of Stargate Command as he expected.

"I have no need to explain, Daniel Jackson."

Teal'c stepped off the platform from the Stargate and continued into the village. Again, Daniel had no choice but to follow. This time Teal'c walked into what had to be a temple of some kind. He walked in, people scattered, and he walked right through it to the Inner Sanctum. Daniel scurried after him trying to decipher the symbols and carvings. He didn't like what he was seeing. The place creeped him out.

Teal'c banged open two large double doors carved in deep relief. Symbols of serpents in various poses covered the doors. An altar stood at the far end lit with many candles. Priestesses heard and then saw them approach. Everyone knelt in a hefty hurry.

"I would speak to the High Priestess alone. Leave us."

All but one ran out. Teal'c moved around her in a strut that said he owned the place. Daniel's curiosity grew by the minute. But the woman did not flinch nor did she rise. Teal'c surveyed the room, nodding with approval. He reached out for the offering of bread and wine on the altar. He drank the full goblet. He tossed the bread to Daniel, who put it in his knapsack. Teal'c checked the offering box and removed the coins placing them inside his vest.

"Woman, what is your purpose?"

"To serve the great god, Apophis."

"Who am I?"

"His First Prime, Teal'c."

"Why is the offering so poor?"

"There are rumors, my lord Teal'c. The villagers are discontented."

"Indeed."

"Yes, my lord Teal'c, many stray from the path. We have not had a decent offering for sometime."

"And you, woman, what do you believe?"

"I believe you can kill me no matter what I believe." She rose up. "Tell me what you want, then leave or kill me. If their faith wavers much more, I am a dead woman anyway."

"I see." Teal'c stood stoically before her. "What would you have me do?"

"What can you do?"

"The troublemakers, are they many or few?"

"Many and growing, my lord Teal'c."

"Whom do they worship now?"

"No one, Master," she sighed. "They refuse to believe in any power but themselves."

"Are they cowards and scoundrels or are they simple folk?"

"Mostly simple folk, although the leader covets power for himself."

"What is his name?" She told him. Teal'c said nothing for a while. "What has he done with his power?"

"He has commanded that all the offerings be put to use for building improvements to the town. We have a new water system as of last moon. The people have organized committees that meet once a moon to discuss progress in the new sanitation system and the irrigation system. They have passed new laws permitting freedom of worship and freedom of speech. We told them they are foolish. We told them they will be punished."

"They did not listen, perhaps, they need a new message." Teal'c struck his staff against the ground. "Attend me." The woman rose and followed Teal'c into an inner chamber. Several shipping containers lined the walls. Teal'c opened one, removing a Goa'uld communication ball. He activated it and spoke to another Jaffa with the symbol of Apophis on his forehead. The woman knelt again.

Daniel didn't catch it all. It had something to do with sending ships and supplies. He caught the words, naquadah, Tau'ri, and mine. The exchange went very fast. Teal'c 'hung up.' Then he removed a Goa'uld stun grenade and a pain stick. Daniel definitely did not like where this was going.

"Master Teal'c, may I speak with you a moment?" Daniel asked respectfully to keep up appearances.

"No."

"Um, I am very concerned and seek your wisdom."

"Be silent."

Teal'c strode out to the inner courtyard of the Temple. The High Priestess followed closely behind. "Call the priests and the priestesses here." The woman went to do his bidding. Then he turned on Daniel with fury.

"Do not interfere." Teal'c hefted the pain stick with meaning.

Daniel's eyes widened and then grew hard. Since there didn't seem to be a way out, Daniel decided to wait and see what would happen. Presently, the assembly gathered. Teal'c addressed them, telling them to collect the faithful in the Temple, but let the unbelievers remain outside.

In the meantime, Teal'c commanded that they bring refreshments to them in the courtyard. But then he moved to another part of the Temple altogether. Daniel was curious. Inside one of the rooms, Teal'c found a doorway behind a panel and went inside. Daniel followed. It led outside to a staircase next to the parapet of the Temple. Climbing the staircase, Daniel saw the vista below. The town and the fields could be seen stretching to the horizon. People were winding their way into town. It was time.

Teal'c addressed the people in the town square. None of them knelt. He complimented them on their initiative. He praised them for their industry. He said they had passed a test of courage. He also told them that their efforts were to serve a higher power than themselves. For their arrogance they would be punished. Then he threw the grenade. Daniel passed out like the rest of them. It was dark when he came to. Actually, he was blind. Daniel knew the effects would pass. He'd experienced these effects before. So he sat there until some vision returned.

By the sounds of things, Daniel was very glad he couldn't see. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to hear the screams either. Teal'c was having a go at some folks with the pain stick. That much was clear. Daniel lay back down on the roof and waited. He wanted to pee. Thinking it over, he peed.

Obviously, Teal'c didn't want to deal with him, so he let Daniel suffer the effects. Daniel was seriously put out. Teal'c could have left him inside with the others or locked in a room. This wasn't necessary. Daniel couldn't believe this side of Teal'c. But it must have been so or Teal'c would not have been a First Prime. Funny how he and the rest of the Team deluded themselves. Teal'c's was not always the noble warrior. Thinking it over again, Daniel was pretty sure Jack knew. Jack must have done some damned awful stuff in his time too. But Jack didn't do it for personal gain.

Daniel worried about Jack being alone. Now he worried about Jack being alone with Teal'c. Daniel decided he was worried for himself too. It was a good thing Carter stayed behind. Daniel had no idea how he would ever write this report or if he would write any more reports, ever.

* * *

Big boys don't cry. Big boys don't cry. 

The lyrics of the Rod Stewart tune from the '80's went round and round in my fevered head. Crap, yes they do. I loved the '80s. The 'me' generation was in full swing. Disco died. Big hair, mullets, the works, I sooooooo loved the '80's. Not that I had a mullet, military regs what they still are. I wanted a mullet like Rod Stewart's and that actor guy on TV. Some folks said I would look just like him with a mullet. Maybe I would grow one this time. Who knew what fashion was around here? I'd start a trend.

(cough, cough, cough, aaaaahhhhhh choo!)

The rain stopped. It was daylight. I looked around to see what I could do about some shelter or a way off this mud hole of an island. So I did what any boy would do. I climbed a tree. From that vantage point I could see the logs had passed. No more were floating towards me. I could not see the town, which I hoped meant they couldn't see me either. I tried to look downstream. My view was blocked by more trees on the island. So I got down and walked to the other tip.

Hmmm. I could just make out a jetty about a quarter mile downstream on the opposite shore. A jetty meant people. Should I or should I not? (Aaaaahhhhhh Choo!) I should. (Snort, hack, cough, cough, cough) I needed transportation. I climbed another tree. At least the leaves made good snot rags, if they were large enough and I had a handful, eeeewwww.

Great, someone has a raft! Make that someone had a raft, past tense. It was MINE. I jumped down and waded out a bit to haul in the raft. Its rope was stuck between two rocks. Good enough mooring to my way of thinking at that moment. Until I heard that voice.

"What you think you're doing, varmint?"

"Oh, is this yours, sir?"

"Reckon it is. You set that thar raft down and clear off."

"Yes sir, only I need to get off this island. So if you could help me out, I'd sure be grateful. (Aaaaahhhhhh Choo!)

"That a fact?" He casually surveyed the situation. "You have a real purty mouth."

"Um, well, I sure hope you could see your way to helping me out. I don't require much, just a lift over there." Jack pointed to the jetty.

"Wahl, what I **re**-quire is for you to get your ass up in them thar trees. That's for shure."

"Hey what y'all caught?" A second man sauntered up to the first.

"Looks like I caught me a sow not a boar."

"He's a might small, throw him back."

"Naw, he'll do." The first turned to me with a mean looking smile. "You gonna do some praying for me young'un."

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse me," the second one chuckled with some menace. "He's a polite one I 'spect."

"Finest kind," said the first. "C'mon the day's wasting."

"Great, then you'll give me a lift over there?" I was hoping I didn't understand them correctly. (Aaaaahhhhhh Choo!)

"Aw, little fellar is sick, ain't he?"

"I got the cure for that, praying. Right?"

"Oh yeah, right."

"Right, then. You kneel down and pray real good for me."

"Why?"

"Cuz if you don't, then you gonna wish you had."

"Really." I sized them up. They looked a little stupid but they were big and there were two of them.

"I'm gonna make you squeal real good, just like a sow."

"I don't think so, pal." I dropped my pack, and got ready to unsheathe my knife. The zat was buried to deep in the pack. No way to get it now. I didn't want to take my eyes off of those two inbred sonsofbitches.

"You take off that little itsy bitsy shirt and them panties, boy."

"You gotta be kidding."

"Drop them pants, kid."

"Talk about a limited gene pool, you boys are pitiful."

"What's he say?"

"Aw it's just city talk."

Then the first one made his move. It was his last. I feinted to the right and blocked him. Then, I buried the blade up to the shaft exactly where his heart was. He dropped with a surprised look on his face. Then the second one got mad.


	17. Chapter 17: Steam

**Chapter 17: Steam**

"I don't know why you insist on this preposterous venue," came the disgruntled voice on the steam room bench. The Washington Athletic Club was quiet at this time of day. Most people were in their offices or in meetings.

"Because I like it," answered the older man. "And no one is listening."

"Perhaps," answered the other. "So I shall speak quickly. Your policy is not serving you well. Many more questions are asked than answered. Too many people are concerned. You assured us there were few who would be interested. It is not so."

"It will blow over. Those interested are not getting anywhere. I have removed most of the obstacles. There's only one more."

"We disagree. Questions are coming from the wrong places. Your timing is off. We have a different plan to accomplish our mutual goals."

"And that would be what," asked the older man sarcastically?

"Wait for the elections. Then you can do more without comment."

"I don't get it. You said that if I could arrange this my problems would cease in this regard. Do you have any idea how many strings I had to pull, favors I had to call in?"

"No and more importantly, if you could not do these things, we could not support you. You would become…useless to us."

The older man shook his head, disgusted. "Why don't you folks figure out what you want before you ask for things?"

"Just do it."

"I don't think I can at this point."

"Think it over some more." The man got up and left.

* * *

"Carter," the tall blonde Air Force Officer answered. 

"We have a lead. Seems there was a meeting between some friends of ours. We managed to determine an identity. However, that person has been unavailable for some time. We think we can get an interview. Are you interested?"

"Definitely."

"Afterwards, we may want your guest to speak to our prospect."

"Understood, where shall I meet you?"

"I'll send a car. Stay where you are."

"Fine." She closed the phone. "Dad, we have a lead. I might need you later to interrogate someone."

"Of course," Jacob Carter replied. "How long do I have?"

"I don't know, couple of hours maybe?"

"There goes my golf game. I really needed the time with those folks."

"You'll just have to break off when you get my call." She kissed him and made her way to the entrance of the Army Navy Country Club.

* * *

The entrance to the tall office building had a guard at the reception desk. Flashing badges, Agent Barrett and Major Carter left their own guard to make sure no one was alerted. It took several minutes to ride up that high. Barrett gave her a knowing smile. A helicopter with Special Forces was landing on the roof. The building was surrounded. Carter took the zat out of her purse, unlocking it. 

Once the elevator doors opened, the pair flashed their badges at the reception desk. Another agent made sure no calls went out. Two more teams exited the elevator bank. Ten people swarmed the floor securing exits. Then Barrett and Carter pushed into the director's office, catching him on the phone.

"You don't have an appointment," he purred serenely. From under the desk, he unloaded his zat missing the pair who had anticipated his actions. Carter leveled her zat as he raised his hand. The ribbon device activated. Instinctively, Carter squeezed the trigger. The bolt of light from the hand met the zat discharge and cancelled it. The man sneered.

"You are under arrest," Agent Barrett began.

"Oh shut up you worthless human," the man reached for his arm and activated his force field. It seems we have a stalemate. Oh right, I can still kill you but you can't kill me!" He blasted another wave off the device. Barrett found himself knocked over a chair. Sam had ducked and rolled avoiding the blast. The man sneered and raised his hand again.

This time, Sam had reached into her pocket for a dart. With quick action, she launched it at the man. It penetrated the force field to stick in his cheek. She didn't wait. She threw another. It hit his arm and stuck. She rolled and came up behind the desk as he tried to send out another blast. But her last dart found its home in his leg. He sunk slowly to the ground.

By then, the other agents had made it into the office. It was a shambles. They cuffed the culprit and called for a stretcher. Sam walked over to Barrett who was rubbing his neck.

"You ok?"

"Never better, Sam." They grinned at each other. "It was fun."

"Yes, it was wasn't it?" She laughed lightly. "Thanks for showing a girl such a good time."

* * *

Lying in the dark with all the screaming going on, Daniel realized a fundamental truth. He was hungry. His fingers searched for his pack. Sure enough, there was the loaf of bread. He pulled out his canteen and bolstered himself up against the wall of the parapet to the temple. The bread needed more salt. He thought about getting out some salt and decided it wasn't worth the effort. He was still blind, mostly. So he continued to munch away waiting for it to be over. Jack always said to keep up one's strength, especially in captivity. 

Captivity, that's what this surely was. He couldn't leave. He couldn't get away from Teal'c being blind. He couldn't get away or could he later? Did he want to? Daniel sat there munching on the loaf of bread contemplating his situation. Going over things, Daniel decided that the DHDs were rigged somehow. You could dial anything and you would not go where you dialed. By the fact that he arrived in another of Teal'c's domains indicated the DHDs were rigged to send someone only within Teal'c's domain. Well Teal'c certainly got out because he had gone back and forth to the SGC. So there was an out. The DHD had 38 symbols requiring 7 symbols per combination. The permutations were astronomical. Or were they?

If all the combinations used at the SGC were not part of Teal'c's domain, and they couldn't be or someone would have gotten lost here, then at least a couple hundred were out. All the ones on the Goa'uld cartouche in Abydos were probably in the pool. Since Apophis was a common thread, they must be on that list. The snakehead had been here before. So that eliminated all the ones in the Ancient's Database Jack input a few years back. It still left hundreds maybe thousands of combinations. Daniel remembered many on that cartouche having studied it many times. But he couldn't remember thousands of combinations.

Daniel's sight was returning. He wasn't sure because it was so dark. Rummaging in his backpack, he found his flashlight and tested it. He could make out some light. Okay so he was still not recovered. The temperature was dropping. Daniel pulled out his sleeping bag and settled in for the night. The screaming stopped. He used that lull to fall asleep.

Daniel felt as though he had been asleep ten minutes when Teal'c kicked his feet to awaken him. Daniel opened his eyes not expecting to see much less what he saw. Teal'c stood there with the High Priestess and several other women buck naked. Daniel blinked.

"Attend him," Teal'c commanded. Then he walked away.

They led him down the stairs into the inner courtyard and through to the baths. The women set about disrobing him. Daniel protested. "You don't have to do this. Really, I'm fine. I'm good actually."

They set him on a stool and soaped him up. Then with warm water, they carefully rinsed him off. From there he went into the pool formed by a hot spring. Teal'c was already in there with two other women feeding him. Another pair joined Daniel with his breakfast and fed him too. Daniel wasn't too happy about it.

"So Teal'c," Daniel began watching Teal'c being fed. "What's going on?"

"We are having breakfast, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c grinned. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Then he laughed uproariously.

"Have a good time last night, did you?" Daniel was not laughing.

"Excellent." Teal'c turned his head so that a woman could offer him a choice morsel.

"Was it really necessary to do it to me too?"

"Indeed."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me why?"

"No."

"Ah, well, then, after you and I find Jack, we are done."

"No, Daniel Jackson. In fact, we are just beginning."

* * *

One lunkhead down, one to go. I ducked as the other big surly inbred yokel lunged for me. He slipped. I slipped. We were covered in mud. I scrambled toward my pack. He saw my purpose and got in the way. Fine, I dove for his braindead dead friend and managed to pull the blade out part way before the guy tried to jump me again. We both slipped. I rolled and found the blade. But I couldn't get it out fast enough. He was on me. We skidded right down the embankment to the river. 

I landed on his back and tried to twist his head off. He slipped and went down face first into the stream. We were trying to drown each other. Actually, he was drowning and I was helping the process, going down with him. The guy couldn't swim. He was heavy. But he rolled and threw me off. We both found our footing. So I kept maneuvering farther out. In his rage, he thrashed after me. Once he even caught my sleeve. I kicked him in the shin. We both went down. I pounced. This time I sat on his head holding it under until I was sure he was dead. All the while I hit his head on a submerged rock. Then I sat there even longer to make sure I made sure. I was in there until my fingers went numb.

Two dead bodies, where do I bury them? Anywhere. Nowhere. Everywhere. I didn't have a shovel. I knew I had to erase my presence. At least I had to get my knife out of the first dead guy. That accomplished I set to washing it off. The adrenaline ratcheted down slowly. My flight or fight response kept my senses sharp and my mind active. As the adrenaline rush passed, I realized I was really sick. That dunk in the cold stream didn't help. I shivered, not from the cold but from the fever. Soaked through I did the only thing I could with my last remaining strength. I got my pack and headed out on that raft.

I forgot the paddle.

I found the booze. Bottoms up, it's medicinal, okay.

Without a paddle I had to let the current take me downstream. It's not like I had a choice. Oh, and I missed the jetty. Fortunately, the rapids were done for a while. I took some cold tablets and some aspirin. I ate a power bar. Then, I stretched out on my back trying to dry off. The sun was out, warm and bright. I don't know how long I floated that way. I fell asleep.

* * *

"You are doomed. You will all die. I shall burn this world to ashes." The warbled voice of a Goa'uld emanated from the man in the business suit, very nice business suit. 

"Yada, yada, yada, been there done that. Now, whom do you serve?"

"Insolent! You dare question your god?" The eyes flashed.

"A god, huh? Then free yourself."

"When I am ready," answered the Goa'uld handcuffed and shackled to the wall of a cell. I will answer no questions. You will pay dearly for this insult. You most of all," the man turned to Selmak. "Tok'ra!" He spat out. "Your days are numbered. We know your nest. We shall wipe you out of existence. Then the Tok'ra will plague the Goa'uld no more."

"The Tok'ra will remove you from the host. Then we shall cast you down. Speak and I may consider lengthening your days," Selmak intoned in the same warbled voice. He stepped up and implanted a Tok'ra memory device in the man's temple. Then he walked over to a machine and switched it on.

"Remove me from the host and the host dies. He is too old to survive without me."

"He's not doing so well with you. He might consider it a favor to let him die after what you put him through." Selmak adjusted the controls. Various hideous images filled the screen.

"Oh go ahead, and then you will learn nothing." The Goa'uld flashed his eyes.

"I'll ask you one more time. Whom do you serve?"

"His name is not to be repeated to the likes of you."

"Oh, so it's a 'he' not a 'she' we get so confused you not being either sex and all," Sam sneered.

"I sense a presence in you." The Goa'uld strained the chains to perceive the sensation. "Ah, you are the host. The presence is a memory. Perhaps I shall take you for my next host."

"Over my dead body," Jacob retorted. Then he looked at the screen and let out a low whistle.

"Delighted," answered the Goa'uld.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Anubis."

"We got a trace on his phone records. You'll love this," Agent Barrett rejoined the group. "He's been talking to Kinsey. We are rounding up the few we can still find. They scattered after we got this one."

"So let's arrest him." Jacob gathered up his coat and hat.

"We have no probable cause. We sent agents to Senator Kinsey's office. He said he talks to lots of people. It means nothing. But the agent who observed said he was a little rattled, although he bluffed well."

"Then he knows we are on to him, now."

"I think he always did, Dad." Sam sighed. "Ever since the Trust tried to kill him last year and frame Colonel O'Neill, we have known that they have a contract on his life. Kinsey had some falling out with them and they wanted to wipe out their mistake. Looks like he's got something to offer to stop the attempts. Maybe this guy offered him something, back." She watched the screen and grimaced.

"He'll know we are watching him now," Sam added.

"Watch him good." Jacob's voice answered as he left the room.

* * *

"They captured a Goa'uld today, Mr. President." 

"No kidding? How?" POTUS was out on the links that afternoon.

"Seems a certain politician likes to take steam baths with snakeheads."

"The old steam bath meeting routine," the White House Chief of Staff answered in a Maxwell Smart voice. "Would you believe we have that steam bath bugged? Okay would you believe we have the locker room bugged?"

"Very funny, do we?"

"Yes, we most certainly do, ever since the Cold War," the WHCS laughed. "It's a notorious meeting place. Kinsey is such a throwback."

"Not admissible in court though, too bad."

"Against the Goa'uld, who cares? There's no court."

"True, very true, I like it. Still get our favorite judge to issue a warrant, back dated."

"I'm so glad we're on the golf course and not in the Oval Office. Can you imagine the tapes of this conversation… no 18 minute gaps please." The group chuckled gallows humor at the crack.

"So did you send someone over to have a chat with our visiting dignitary?" POTUS aimed his putt and missed.

"Yes, sir, he told us to blow it out our ass."

"Cheeky bastard, what else did he say?"

"That we should count ourselves grateful for all the assistance the Tok'ra provide." The man looked uncomfortable. "Then he said he was still concerned about a certain colonel. He hoped he could report a favorable outcome to the High Council."

"A bit heavy handed but to the point," POTUS lined up the putt and made it. "How's the investigation going?"

"Looks like several unofficial groups are maneuvering to make sure the decision is not rescinded. Funds have moved. Communication traffic is up in those sections at DIA. NSA attached a buck slip to its report. They just intercepted communications in some oil rich areas. They are just guessing. We really can't figure out why the folks over there are involved."

"Okay, so the guy has enemies. We knew that. Did anyone see the medical reports?"

"Yes, and they may have been altered."

"Not good, what did the Doctor say?"

"She says the test results neither confirm nor deny any tampering. If a report did, it didn't come from her."

"Revisionist history?"

"No, she's a straight shooter. Besides, we searched the backup files they don't know they have. It's consistent."

"Leave me a one-pager by tonight." POTUS got in his cart and left for the next tee.

* * *

"Let's walk. It makes it harder for the parabolics," the grey haired man in the rumpled suit stood up to walk. "I shouldn't be seen with you." 

"Still involved with the cloak and dagger or is it just habit?"

The man gave Hammond a dirty look. "You promised me protection, George. I don't see how you can arrange it. These folks can penetrate the witness protection programs, the safe houses, the works."

"Don't worry about that. Just give me what you have. If it pans out, you have a deal"

"I do worry about that, George. I don't have time to wait until it pans out. So until I am certain you'll have to convince me."

"Are you prepared to disappear? I mean for good?"

"I can go right now and never look back. After what I dug up it's only a matter of time before they come for me. You'll have to move me around for the rest of my life. You know there's no safe place on Earth."

"Who said anything about Earth?"

* * *

Teal'c and Daniel were finishing with the rub downs. Daniel lay on his stomach while a priestess rubbed scented oil into his back. Another polished his callused feet with a pumice stone. A third manicured his hands. 

"So Teal'c, when do we leave?"

"When it is time, Daniel Jackson."

"I'm still angry with you."

"Get over it."

"You know Jack could be in trouble."

"He has been here briefly."

"Oh, did the guy you tortured last night tell you that?"

"No the old woman I tortured did." Teal'c turned his head to eye Daniel, and smiled serenely. "Jaffa humor. You must 'lighten up' Daniel Jackson. All is well."

"I'm light. I just don't like being blind."

"Consider this restitution." Teal'c rolled on his back so the woman could oil his front.

"Still not happy," Daniel groused. "I thought we were friends."

"We are Daniel Jackson. You do not understand. Even though I tell you not to interrupt you interrupt. What is wrong with you?" Teal'c dismissed the women. After they left he turned a steely eye at Daniel.

"Wrong with _ME?_" Daniel sat up. "Wrong with _ME!_ Teal'c you are not acting like yourself."

"I am acting like myself. Before I was not acting like myself."

"Oh great, you want me to believe you are back in the First Prime mode."

"I have no need to conform to the rules of the SGC here. There is much at stake, which you do not understand. As I have said, do not interfere."

"Teal'c, you must know me well enough by now to know that explanation is not good enough."

"And you must learn to follow my lead, Daniel Jackson, if we are to bring O'Neill back alive and keep him safe. Can you not see? Are you truly blind to the problem?"

"Apparently."

Teal'c shook his head. "I have been most patient with you because you are my friend. Were you anyone else, I would have killed you where you stood."

"Alright, I'm sorry you feel you must act out on me this way. I'm telling you now. It has to stop. In return, I will stop interrupting you and interfering."

"Very well," Teal'c got up. "Summon the women to bring our clothes."

"Just so we are clear, I am not your underling. But I'll play the role until we find Jack."

Teal'c got up more menacing than before. He went toe to toe with Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson, your attitude can get us killed. Now, summon the women."


	18. Chapter 18: Skirts Not Pants

**Chapter 18: Skirts Not Pants**

"We deliver up a Goa'uld right here in Washington and the guy says that's nice. It's part of the treaty anyway?" Sam couldn't believe her ears. She turned to look at her dad, Major General Jacob Carter. "And as an active duty officer, it was Dad's duty, nothing more?" Sam held her phone out, stared at it, and put it back to her ear. "Ok, thanks." She hung up.

"He's right, Sam," Jacob answered. "When he's right, he's right."

"Aw c'mon, that's just not right."

"Samantha," Selmak's voice answered her. "Your father is right. We have only performed to current agreements. You and your father are active duty officers sworn to protect and defend this country and this world. The treaty with the Tok'ra stipulates cooperation and assistance against the Goa'uld anywhere we find them. A sub-paragraph stipulates the Tok'ra can be called upon to deal with incursions here on Earth."

"So we are right back where we started?"

"More or less," Selmak replied. "However, I see the opening we need to resolve this mess. Contact the President and tell him that Selmak of the Tok'ra High Council wishes to make him an offer he can not refuse."

"Dad's been making you watch 'The Godfather' again, hasn't he?"

"Nevertheless that is what I want you to say."

"As long as you don't start spouting off about 'going to the mattresses,' I hope you know what he wants." She dialed. It took a few rounds but she finally got connected with the President's assistant to his assistant. Then she got the appointment for two days later.

"Give me the phone, Sam," Jacob reached out for it. She handed it over to him and wandered off for some coffee. "This is Major General Jacob Carter calling for the Chairman of the Board. That's fine. I'll hold. Steven, it's good to hear your voice, too. Yes, I've been away on an extended assignment. Listen I'm in town for a few more days with my daughter. Uh huh, sure that sounds fine. I was wondering can you get Ed and Jim as well? She's all grown up. Yes, they do. She's a Major in the Air Force. Yes I am proud. And Jed is …graduating this year, that's wonderful. We do have some catching up to do. I also have an idea you might like very much. You could say. Tonight, at the Ft. Myer's Officers Club, meet us in the bar at nine thirty. I'll have a room set aside. That's great." He hung up.

"What was that, Dad?"

"The beginnings of a deal. Steven and I served in Nam together. His friend Ed and I know each other from some operations after that. They retired as colonels and went into industry. Steven is the Chairman of the Board of a major computer company. He's due to retire next year. Ed is CEO of a cutting edge optics company that gets military contracts. This is good timing, Sam. Go powder your nose. I have a few more calls to make."

"Dad?"

"And wear a skirt not the pants with your uniform."

"I don't like where this is going."

"You don't have to, just do it."

* * *

"How much longer do I have to sit here, George? I have to tell you, I don't like confined spaces. I'm somewhat claustrophobic." 

"Just be patient, we are getting things ready. I sent your information along to some interested parties. We should be hearing back from them by the end of the day."

"So what do you do for NORAD, George?

"I don't work for NORAD. I have a different assignment. We are using this facility because it is convenient and secure. Now, here are some forms you have to sign about non-disclosure. Underneath are some other forms waiving your rights to an attorney permanently. Below those are Power of Attorney forms designating the JAG at the Pentagon with the authority to settle your affairs for you."

"What?"

"If we are going to send you where you can't be found, then we don't want you to tell anyone, not even with attorney-client privilege. Underneath those forms is a job application. Fill it out and sign it. You will be given a unique posting I think you will really enjoy."

"Can you tell me anything about this?"

"Can't tell you much, it's classified with a capital 'C.' We've only known each other for a while, but if you are in the jam you say you are, I am throwing you a lifeline. Take it." Hammond got up. "If you need anything, ask the sentries at the door."

"Thanks, I think," answered the rumpled man. "It will all be confirmed. You'll see."

"It had better." Hammond said with an edge in his voice.

A few hours later, Hammond got the call. The information checked out. Records were being secured. Teams were on the way to collect computers and paper records. Hammond nodded. It was time to start horse trading.

* * *

Oh crap! I fell asleep and now I'm sunburned. Ouch! 

(Cough, cough, cough, snort, bleech, snort, cough.)

Where's a snot rag when you need one?

I have an ow-ie. This is going to peel and itch.

I need some chicken soup.

I need a mommy.

I fell asleep at the beach one summer back in the '70s. You remember back when folks got into 'streaking?' Well, I was in the Academy back then. A few of us found a nude beach and thought we were hot stuff. We had partied hardy the night before. Those were the days when a guy could stay up all night drinking and act like a moron without too many consequences. Nothing you couldn't sleep off and forget about. The next day, like an idiot, I fell asleep on my stomach. I couldn't wear my pants afterwards. I wore very baggy boxers two sizes too big, a long oversized t-shirt, and lots of lotion for a week. The doctor said it was a second degree burn. It felt as though someone had roasted my ass. That tender skin had never seen daylight and never will again. Even when I skinny dip, I do it at night. Modesty has nothing to do with it.

Once burned, twice shy. That's me, shy.

I have to find some shelter for the night. Hanging out on a raft is so Huck Finn, but I've had enough. Besides, I don't have Jim. Why do I have the feeling I'm Jim not Huck?

I swallowed some cold tablets and some aspirin. I have a sore throat too. This sucks. I have a fever too. I'm not hungry. That's a sure sign of a fever. Feed a cold. Starve a fever. Or is it the other way? Starve a cold. Feed a fever? I give up. My head hurts.

Ok, Jack, think. What do you need and what do you have?

I need a way to get to shore. I need a paddle. I need a way to catch hold of something. I don't need to get in that water and swim again. Oh no, not that. I don't need a cold bath. Maybe I do. It might bring down the fever. It might give me pneumonia.

I hit some luck. The weather must have been worse somewhere because a house floated by all tipped and such. I managed to catch hold of a piece and tied up the raft with the rope that started the whole mess back at the island. I crawled inside on the second level. It was a mess. There were a few things in there and a dead man. He'd been stabbed in the back. Great, just what I needed, another dead guy. I figured he'd been dead two days. The aroma was oh so fine. Yep, two days.

So I poked my way through his things. I found some string, some fish hooks, an ax, a pot, a dish, a fork, a lantern, some tallow candles, and a nasty old bed. No telling what was crawling in there. Not even going to think about it. But I did take the quilt figuring to wash it in the river to drown any bedbugs or whatever passed for bedbugs on another planet. I'd met my share of no see'ums in various huts and hovels over the years. Hammond had a standing order to go to the Alpha Site first if you even suspected an infestation. They had a burn box there and a de-lousing station that was just oh so fun…NOT.

I was nervous floating down a river in a house. It wasn't much of a house, but one anyway. I checked around and found a blanket made into a coat. Something jingled. I felt around and discovered a pocket sewn into the lining with some coins that I recognized. It was a fair sum that could keep me for a month. I guessed whoever stabbed the guy was in an awful hurry to have left a coat like that. I appropriated it. If nothing else, it could pad the ground for me… after I drowned it along with the quilt.

On the wall was a rack with some clothing still hanging. I spied a straw hat and realized that was what I did need out in the sun as I had been. The rest was women's clothes. I wasn't all that interested. But I figured I could sell them some place. I needed the funds.

With my little treasure trove, I crawled back to the raft. Then I remembered. I needed a paddle. So I went back in and busted the table for the planks. I thought about it some more and busted the chair and took a broom. With these things I fashioned a rudder and tiller. Better than a paddle. The duct tape I finally found in my pack did come in handy…along with a few nails and the rock I used to hammer them in. I went back into the house and took apart the bed. The long pieces I fashioned into a long pole and a short one. I poked holes in the bed sheets and used the string to tie the bed sheets to the poles. Presto! I had a sail.

Aw Crap! I couldn't get it out the window. So I had to take it apart and reassemble it on the raft. The beds used cords to hold up straw or horsehair mattresses. Horsehair repels most odors and can be washed. Kinda lumpy but that's how they made beds. Ropes or thick cords replaced box springs. Those became my sheets to trim the sail. Now I was cooking. I was cooking with fever. The sun was low enough to tell me I needed to find a place for the night. With the sail and the rudder, I made some good time along the river.

I took more cold tablets and aspirin. Mom always said you have to drink to get rid of a cold. I needed to flush my system. So I used the last of my water purification tablets in my canteen with the river water. Not the best idea, but I had no choice. My hands were full with the tiller and the sails, so I ate a power bar and shivered. There was no way I was putting on that coat before I drowned the nasties living in it.

I put on the coat.

It took ten minutes before I was scratching like a dog with fleas….because I had fleas.

That's it! All this gets a dunk in the drink. I aimed for the shore just as I came around the bend in the river. The outline of a town was off in the distance. I saw a few houses along the shore and decided to pull in before I was spotted. In a little cove under some vines and some tree branches, I and my wee beasties went for a swim.

Afterwards, I hung those things up in the branches to dry. It would take until the next day before that could happen, so I settled in for the night on the raft tied up to the tree. I pulled out my blanket and wrapped up in it with an MRE. It was mac and cheese. With my stuffed up head it could have tasted like chicken. I wouldn't know. At least the cove was sheltered from the wind. It was a mild night for a change. I was so tired that sleep came quickly.

In the morning, I was still sick but I had to get into that town to find real shelter. I realized I would rather be more prudent this time. Maybe I should do some scouting first before I settled in some town I wouldn't like, especially, the kind of towns where they have issues with the male member. So I scooped up the bonnet and the underwear, and the dress. The lady's shoes were useless since I was already a size 12 at fifteen years old. I will top out at size 13 ½ later. Making sure the dress was long enough; I used the hooks and the string to gather it up and in. The scrawny body fit ok in the dress made for a grown woman. Then I tied on the bonnet. I had to remember I was a girl and not blow it. Back in my Academy days, the upper classmen hazed us newbies. I had to do a drag sketch, but this was different. My life…er my personal integrity… depended on being able to pull it off. Fortunately, I hadn't started growing a beard yet. That five o'clock shadow is a dead giveaway. Rolling up my pant legs, I pinned them with some fish hooks. Up on shore, I pranced around to get the hang of it and make sure the getup wouldn't fall apart.

There was about two miles into town, but a farm house was across the field. I decided to try there first. A stout woman in her mid-thirties was out hanging wash on the line as I minced in or hoped I minced in. I reminded myself to act like a girl. I sashayed up swinging my ass like a girl. I'm sure I did. She turned all startled, but calmed down when she saw the dress.

"Yes?"

"Pardon me, ma'am. I've been walking a long ways and am tired out. Do you mind if I set a spell with you? I don't want to sit out by the road." My voice squeaked and I could have kicked myself. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. Act like one. "It isn't proper," I added for effect.

"No, it wouldn't be. What's your name?"

"Samantha, Samantha Carter." I batted my eyelashes and acted shy.

(Aaaaahhhhhh choo! Snort) Unfortunately, I farted too, a real ripper most un-ladylike. Her eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I have a cold. That's why my voice is all raspy."

I searched in my pockets for a snot rag and felt it in my pants pocket where I couldn't reach it. Oy! Not thinking like a girl, I wiped my nose on my sleeve. I realized my mistake immediately by the look of disapproval on her face. Sucking up the snot, I looked around not knowing what else to do.

"You poor thing," she said kindly. "I bet you're hungry too."

"Oh I couldn't put you to any trouble, ma'am." I was hoping she'd go to some trouble.

"You wait here. I have some soup on the stove for dinner. My husband will be back in an hour or so with my boys from town. So the soup is probably ready by now."

Touchdown! Soup!

"Go wash up at the hand pump over there. And use the soap, now y'hear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I took little itty bitty steps over to the pump.

At the pump, I pumped and pumped some more. It finally spit out some water. There was only one problem. How do you wash your face at a pump while wearing a bonnet and a long skirt? Carefully. No wonder women act so dainty. If they acted like men, their clothing would be a mess all the time. Normally I would have stuck my whole head under the thing to wash. Surreptiously, I turned away to find that snot rag in my pants. Thankfully I had two. One I used to dry my face. The other took a gargantuan amount of effluvium. I decided to wash it while I could since now my hands needed another washing. I left it to dry by the pump.

The woman came out with a bowl, a spoon, and a plate of something that turned out to be biscuits. She even warmed them up. I found a dab of real butter on the plate too. Nice lady. She took a seat in the rocking chair on the back porch, picking up her sewing, and indicated the chair by the railing for me. I balanced the plate of biscuits on the railing and went at the soup.

While I ate, she started to ask questions. I made it up as I went. No, I wasn't from around those parts. I hailed from that town up river. Yes, I was looking for my uncle. Blah blah blah.

"What's your uncle's name, Samantha?"

"George Hammond, do you know him?"

"No, we moved here three months ago. I haven't met everyone yet."

I finished the soup and started on the biscuits and butter. She kept talking a mile a minute. Poor thing was lonely. I've never been much of a conversationalist and didn't need to be with her going on like that.

"Do you like buttermilk?"

"Yes, ma'am, I sure do."

"Well I got some fresh from this morning's churn."

She got up to get some. Oh yeah baby, fresh buttermilk. I hadn't had that in ages, not since P8x something 45. Wow, she brought a glass and the jug. She must like me! Me likey buttermilk, I guzzled it. Life got much better after eating.

"Did you hear much about the doings in (the town I said up river)?"

"Like what ma'am?" Ack, got to remember I'm a girl, not pitch that voice low. "What sort of things, ma'am?" Much higher, better…I hoped. I coughed for effect to remind her that my voice was raspy from the cold.

"Oh something about the new schoolteacher exposing himself to the Mayor's wife, can you imagine?" She shook her head. "He must have been a deviant. They said he did it in her house at dinner."

"Oh my, shocking!" Uh oh, gossip travels fast. I put my hand to my face in distress as I've seen some old biddies do. "My word, what is the world coming to?" Cough, hack, and suck up some more snot.

"Seems he attacked the Mayor's daughter, too."

"You're kidding; (too low) you're sure, ma'am. It sounds just AW-ful," I simpered. I thought I simpered. She looked at me funny.

"Yes, don't it? Anyways, he's been missing for a few days. Folks are figuring he either drowned trying to go down the river or made it through the Chappa'ai."

"Really?" I managed to squeak out a little higher. That caused a coughing jag. She waited until it passed. I used my damp snot rag I kept handy this time. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well if he is out roaming around, you shouldn't go on to town tonight. It's too far to make it before dark. Now you have a cold and shouldn't be running around like this. I can put you up for the night. You can take off your bonnet as long as you are staying."

"Oh no, ma'am, I couldn't put you out that way. I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Nonsense, at least wait until my husband gets back with the wagon and rides you in."

Then she went on and on about him and her two boys. I had to get out of there before they came back. Eventually, she got back around to the deviant schoolteacher.

"Did you know there's a 600 shishta reward for that schoolteacher? Some folks think he's not too far away. Some men are out hunting him right now. I expect more than a few."

"Why would they care if he left, ma'am?"

"You ARE innocent, aren't you? Do you think 600 shishtas grows on trees?"

"No ma'am, I suppose not. That is a heap of money, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Some folks don't see that much in a year. Humph."

Oh crap, a reward? Why? No one accused me of any of that before I left. Unless… the whole doctor thing was a ruse of some kind to take revenge on me. I don't get it. They could have just come for me and hauled me out of the school. Did the girl say something afterwards? I'm not thinking clearly with this cold. It makes no sense. I had to get the story out of her.

"Well, I hope they catch him. I wouldn't want to meet up with him." I feigned alarm.

"Don't you worry. Some think he must be hiding out on Hathor's Island upstream. Some folks saw some smoke up there two nights ago after the rain. I was talking to the old couple down the road a piece and they say almost no one goes over there. But I think he's probably gone by now if he was there. Anyway, I mean how would he get over there in the first place?" She kept rambling on and on with the story.

Hathor's Island? Oy. It would be called that. Of course it would. I shook my head and only managed to set off another coughing attack. The mucus was tickling the back of my throat as is dripped back there. I blew again. She grimaced in distaste.

"My husband is going over there to see with some of the menfolk tonight."

"Why don't they go in the daytime? It would be easier to see to find him."

"Yes, and it would be easier for him to see them coming."

"Right, I didn't think about that."

"No, they'll go over about midnight and catch him while he's sleeping. His campfire will surely give him away."

"That makes sense." I frowned and tried to blush. I've never blushed in my life. "You don't think he'd come here, do you ma'am?"

"Here," she tossed a ball of yarn at me, which I caught. "Put that in my knitting basket over there. I did. Then she said, "Toss me that yellow ball." I did. It landed in her lap. "I have to embroider. Thread me some needles with these here colored threads." She handed over some needles and some fine colored threads, all reds and greens. I figured I had to get out of there but I couldn't exactly refuse. So I sat there trying to thread those fine little needles for her. After all, she gave me the whole pitcher of buttermilk and the soup. She kept rattling on about the situation with the mess in the town upstream where that deviant of a schoolteacher made such a business. From the story I gathered someone did assault the Mayor's daughter about the time I skipped out.

Aw crap. They pinned it on me.

"So what's your real name, boy? Ted, Alan, Scooter, what?"

"Ma'am? Now, why would you say something so unkind to a poor girl like me."

"Save it, kid. I have you figured for a boy and you're a boy."

"Excuse me?"

"First of all, you don't walk like a girl. I saw you walk up and you are no girl. You have the biggest feet I ever did see. No girl has feet that big. Don't bother to pull down the skirt, your pants are showing. Your Adam's apple is bobbing right now as you swallow so hard. And you've got a prominent brow ridge no girl ever could have with those deep set brown eyes of yours." She rocked some more and I pondered whether to kill her. I decided I was too sick and she wasn't offering to threaten me. "And no girl would catch a ball like that or thread a needle bringing the needle to the thread. A girl would bring the thread to the needle. You throw like a boy from the side at the elbow. Girls do it over handed with a stiff wrist. You sure do make a poor job of being a girl. So what's the story? Where did you run off from?"

Thread to the needle, eh? So that's the trick? Dang, I have to remember that. Ok, maybe she's talking about the schoolteacher because she thinks it's I or maybe she doesn't know. Hmmm.

"I figure you were apprenticed to someone you just couldn't take anymore. That's ok. I don't care. But you will never pass for a girl. Give it up. You can take off that silly bonnet too. So what's your name, son?"

Son, I hate it when folks call me that.

"Sam Carter."

"Uh huh, maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. So what's your story? I won't tell. I'm just curious."

"I was down on a farm and the farmer liked to wail the tar out of me too often. That's all."

"Uh-huh, so which end of a cow gets up first, now don't sit there puzzling it out."

"Rear ma'am."

"And a horse?"

"Front ma'am."

"Which side of a tree does moss grow?"

"North side."

"Fair enough, you aren't completely citified. But don't go telling that yarn about being from a farm."

"Oh, and why is that, ma'am?"

"Your hands have no calluses." She rocked some more, stitching.

I stared at my hands. I remembered them being calloused. But these weren't. These were my new hands, or nearly new fifteen year old hands, not the hands of a fifty-one year old man who had been out in the field shooting bad guys for a living, digging holes, setting snares, and pitching tents.

"Nice hands, young man," she nodded at them with approval. "Too bad you aren't as smart as you think you are." She chuckled and started to hum while she stitched.

I took of the stupid bonnet and ruffled my hair. Then I shed the dress. How women walk around in them is a mystery to me. They trip you up when you least expected it. They keep you from running full tilt. This one was roomy at the bottom but tight at the top. It's a good thing this one buttoned at the top. I'm growing a few chest hairs, no décolleté for me. No cleavage either thank goodness!

She had some.

Ok I still had to get out of there.

"Ma'am thank you for feeding me. It was very kind of you. And thank you for correcting me so I don't make a fool of myself worse than I did. I appreciate it. But I have to go now." I stood up and sneezed and coughed. My head was full of cotton.

"Son, you are going to catch your death. Stay. I won't tell anyone. You are as weak as a kitten and it's only going to get worse if you run around outdoors in the weather." She stood up and put an arm around me. I couldn't shake it off with the coughs racking me like that. "My daughter's room is empty while she's visiting her aunt for a party. Come along."

"How do you know I'm not that crazy schoolteacher? You're taking an awful big chance."

"I have a house full of men worrying about me." She patted my back. "Come along and stop fussing."

For the first time in days, I gave in to whatever was waiting for me. I was too sick and too tired. My things were tied to the raft under some serious brush. No one would find it. I had to sleep and rest. I had the last of the cold tablets in my pocket with the aspirin. It was good enough. I probably couldn't have made it back to the raft anyway.

"I'll pay you back, ma'am. I have some money."

"Don't insult me, just take off those dirty clothes and wash up. I'll lend you a nightshirt and bring in some clean rags for handkerchiefs. Then you drink everything I give you and go to sleep. You have to flush out that sickness." She led me to a clean room with a real bed with a pretty quilt. The basin and ewer were on a dresser. The chamber pot was in the corner, covered. I was set. "Outhouse is in the yard. Use it if you can. We'll tell the menfolk that you are my cousin's wife's sister's boy Sam. Bessie is your mom's name. Sam is your dad. Remember it." I looked confused. "We're kin by marriage. They don't know one from another when it gets that far removed."

For once, I didn't argue.

* * *

A/N: apologies to Mark Twain. 


	19. Chapter 19: Itching To Tell

**Chapter 19: Itching To Tell**

"So I think we can agree, here." Maj. General Jacob Carter sat back satisfied. His deal brokering came together. Sitting in the Ft. Myer's Officer's Club next to the Pentagon, Jacob knew there was sufficient interest to get the President what he wanted. For this deal, the President would give up enough political capital to clear Jack.

Having condemned Jack, the President had spent considerable clout to order an unusual and morally distasteful action. It would take even more political capital to reverse the decision. So the trade off had to involve giving the President power and something he wanted after his term expired. The President wanted a Foundation. He needed it to be funded. From that base, he would have a platform to speak later. Immediately, he needed the goods to arrange deals now and after he was out of office to stay in power behind the scenes. Jacob offered the players power now if they would fund the Foundation. Arranging the deal for a transfer of advanced technology and the funding to develop commercial and military uses, gave the donors power back. Keeping a political opponent out of power was power. Power is the only currency in Washington.

"I'm sure my friend, Bill, will be more than generous to fund the foundation through his foundation. He and I know a couple of guys who can finish the job. If the President is worried about clearing his political debts before he finishes his term, tell him not to worry. We'll make good provided he comes through with the transfer." The CEO of the Optical Company tinkled the ice left in his glass. Staring into the amber liquid he continued, "In addition, we want him to make sure that sonofabitch doesn't make it to the White House in the upcoming elections. We have to have some cooperation on that."

"Yes, that is an absolute," agreed the Chairman of the Board of the defense industry leader. "That man has his fingers in too many pies to let him loose with the Presidency. He's up to no good. It doesn't matter what it is."

"Didn't he block that legislation for the…" the CFO of another large defense contractor began and was interrupted.

"Yes, he had the text re-written in committee and then attached to some mangy dog legislation, which was never intended to pass, all because we didn't push enough into his re-election bid."

"Yeah, then he had the gall to say oops, I had it up for a vote it didn't pass," the other CEO sneered.

"We needed that funding for that little project which would have meant a great deal of difference in this country's capabilities. And he calls himself the Chairman of the Senate Intelligence Committee. That was the most unintelligent decision…"

"It was extremely intelligent because we all got the message."

"Yeah," came the snorts from around the group. "And don't forget that five billion dollar program that won't start unless the earmark can find the money."

"It can't find the money and that's the whole point. There isn't any money to be had. And it expires this year. The guy knows how to make the system work for him."

"I heard he let parts slip in through several pieces of legislation. He routed it with earmarks for the R&D portion through a TRL three to his buddies as follow on to three existing programs."

"I heard they call it something else and now those guys are the front runners for becoming the prime contractor. I bet he has a piece of it. It's just buried deep."

"Probably he has it coming back from something apparently unrelated. He's nobody's fool. I also heard he has some new backers."

"He's doing a Hillary. My broker tells me there's an uncanny resemblance to certain futures profits a certain someone is making. We all know how it works. Someone is allocated the wins and the rest get the losses. He's winning these days according to my sources."

"Not again," came the groans. "We went through this in Whitewater and couldn't prove it."

"Well, it's going through several dummy corporations to wash it."

"How do you know?"

"I know. Don't ask."

"Then how does he get it?"

"Various directions into his not-for-profit foundation which will pay him later and honorariums for speaking," answered the CFO. "I heard he can get anywhere from $250,000 to $1.3 million for a single speech since that assassination attempt. He has a book deal with a generous advance."

"That's ridiculous. The going rate is $100,000, tops." Moans of understanding went around the table.

"Anyway, you tell the President the deal is a go with that provision and the program pushed through Congress the right way with rights to this new technology you think is so great."

"It is. Okay, I'll tell him. Can you confirm it to me by early tomorrow morning?"

"Can do," heads bobbed.

"Good to see you all. Now remember, I'm not always around. So when you need something, you call my daughter, Major Samantha Carter."

"That's some daughter you've got Jacob."

"Yeah, Jake, you must be real proud."

* * *

"So, Teal'c," Daniel asked after summoning the Temple women, "how do we find Jack?" 

"We wait."

"See, that's the part I don't understand."

"Indeed." Teal'c stood patiently.

"I don't suppose you are going to elaborate?"

"No."

"I'll just wait over here until you need me,"

Daniel sat down on the bench along the far wall. A few minutes later, the women returned with clothing for Daniel and Teal'c. Each dressed in fresh garments. Then the two men exited the Temple and proceeded to the Stargate. Teal'c dialed and moved into the event horizon without a word. Daniel had no choice but to follow.

They wound up on an empty plain. It was barren to the horizon. A cool wind blew moving no clouds. The place was dry as a bone. Teal'c sat down after surveying the site. Daniel got out his bandana to protect his head from the sun and the dust swirling around him.

"Daniel Jackson," intoned Teal'c gently. Daniel's head snapped around in surprise. "Sit down. I will explain now."

Daniel continued to tie his bandana and take a long pull from his canteen. Then he slowly sauntered to the steps and put one leg up, leaning forward.

"Yes you will you sonofabitch."

Teal'c hardly batted an eye lash at the frustration emanating from his companion.

"Daniel Jackson, all I have done I have done to protect us."

Daniel cocked his head imitating Teal'c and uttered one word, "Indeed?"

"You make me look weak and foolish. You do not understand how bad you make the situation. The more you look upset, disapproving, or question me, you risk our lives and O'Neill's life."

"Suppose you explain it to me. How after all these years is my behavior suddenly putting us in jeopardy?"

"That's the point. Your behavior has put us in jeopardy continuously. Yet, O'Neill allows it to continue. He believes he must in order to get the results he needs. I do not need your insubordination for the results I need."

"Does that include the torture?"

"Sometimes a ruler cannot shrink from acts which appear to be evil. You must realize that not doing them would cause more evil. A ruler cannot let a traitor live. I have killed the malcontents who were able to injure me. Doing so strengthened me in the eyes of the populace."

"You can rationalize it, but it wasn't right," Daniel huffed.

"Injuries ought to be done all at one time, so that, being tasted less, they offend less. Benefits ought to be given little by little, so that the flavor of them may last a longer time. Then, the people may constantly remember the good and quickly forget the bad." Teal'c checked the sky. "I had the opportunity to overcome my enemies and by crushing them, I rose even higher in power and prestige. When others see you disrespect me, I must react."

"I don't recall disrespecting you, except for interfering on the first planet."

"That's the problem, Daniel Jackson. You are unaware even after all these years. Attitude has a great effect on keeping control of the situation. A leader leads because people want to follow and are afraid not to follow. In between is trust. If you do not trust me, how should others react to me? They are less sophisticated but are no less discerning. Your attitude translates into trouble for me and therefore to yourself."

"I suppose I understand that part. But I don't understand why you need to physically assault and torture people who do not believe Apophis is a god."

"You once said Faith is more than what that faith is in. When we met the K'tau people and discovered that they worshipped the Asgaard, Freyr, you said this to us. If the people worship Apophis and have faith, it is better than them having no faith. In a couple of short years, it is impossible to change their faith away from one who has lived for thousands of years. To do so would invite chaos. In time, when they are 'older,' as the Asgaard use the term all will be revealed. Over time, I shall set in motion religious instruction more comparable to the truths of the greater religions. Already, the word 'Apophis' means God to them. Whether God is called Apophis or anything else is irrelevant. Eventually, the word will lose its specific meaning to the false god."

"Teal'c, we know that telling people the Goa'uld are false gods has liberated many worlds. It was a good thing."

"No, Daniel Jackson, you are taking too simplistic a view. In each instance, we cast these people adrift with nothing to place in the void. Each society had a severe reaction to the information. Some planets engaged in civil war. Others turned to a leader who sought personal gain. I do not intend for that to happen in my domain. I believe you were wrong the way you handled it most times. I know you disagree."

"Teal'c we sent SG teams to help those people transition. We had some success. Even so, people must decide for themselves. We cannot run the affairs of other planets."

"The difference is that I run these planets. I protect them, even from themselves. I do not have SG teams to help with the transition, nor would I want them after I have seen the results."

"But why the torture last night?

"You are too kind hearted, Daniel Jackson. You are still a scientist not a warrior or a politician. Kindness can be worse in some situations. Something which looks like virtue would bring destruction. Something else, which looks like evil, can bring peace. Last night in the context of that society, the leader had to suffer publicly then be executed to maintain the peace."

"Why did you let me suffer and go blind?"

"You tell me."

Daniel thought a moment before he replied. "Even if you were making an example of me, most people did not see me up on that parapet. They did not know I was blinded too."

"Not true. The Temple Women knew. I disciplined you, yes. But I protected you too."

"I don't get that part. How did you protect me by making me go blind?"

"Daniel Jackson, you are still blind. You refuse to see. Others saw my power over my underling. You did not witness what I did or said. You cannot report to the SGC. You cannot be implicated as a co-conspirator if you are essentially in my power. That I had to explain this much negates that protection, Daniel Jackson. For a very intelligent man, you can be a fool."

"Teal'c, some things just aren't right."

"Daniel Jackson, you keep telling me about multiculturalism. You say we must have respect for other cultures. Here's your chance to show it in action. Multiculturalism is not the same as your culture just with a different accent or a different name for a holiday. Now, you are forced to live multiculturalism. Have respect."

"Ok, a bit harsh, but that's your point of view. You should trust me. You should have explained all this in the beginning."

"I should not have to explain, yet I did. You did not listen, again. I could not trust you last night. You suffered. Now you listen." Teal'c tilted his head up listening. "Daniel Jackson, you must follow my lead. If you cannot, this is where we part company. On the next planet we shall find O'Neill. On the next planet, you cannot have doubts. Doubt me or disrespect me and we are dead men."

* * *

I hate being sick. I hate being hovered over. I hate not being in control. I hate the snot. 

For four days I've been holed up in bed. It's a nice bed. The quilt is pretty. It's got lace and ribbons and… oh never mind.

I think the thing is passing. I'll say this. Alva is a good nurse. She even kept the menfolk out of my room. Actually, they poked their noses in while I was asleep and decided I was no threat. Then they went out to find the deviant schoolteacher. Instead they found the two dead guys on Hathor's island. I shudder to think. So a posse got rounded up by the local sheriff to pursue the phantom schoolteacher. Good luck hunting along the river. Water leaves no trail. Go chase your tails.

They've been gone for two days.

If they find my raft, I am screwed.

They found my raft.

The Marshall from the town upriver came down stream to identify the items. I found out all this because the Lady of the house can't stop talking. She's worse than Carter with a new widget or Daniel with an old doohickey. She gossips with the neighbors and tells me. The grapevine is better than a telephone.

I thought about making a run for it. I can't run anywhere. I have no pants. My clothes are clean but out of reach. She wants to make sure I stay in bed. I thought about swiping a pair from one of the kids, but decided this was the best place to be. Yep, the best place was right under their noses in a nice warm bed with a lady feeding me soup. She likes the company. I like the soup.

"Sam, how are you feeling today," Alva smiled and held a cup of broth. I like broth. I like warm liquid. It calms the coughing. She's also holding tonic. I don't like the tonic. That stuff could have anything in it. Tonics usually did have anything and everything. Sometimes those things were poisonous. Hers wasn't thank goodness.

"Better," I croaked. I was losing the voice with all the coughing, so I mostly smiled and just listened. She sat down with **_THE SPOON_**. You know the one. **_THE SPOON_** that holds the nasty medicine you really don't want to take. I felt like I was three years old again. I held my mouth shut. I tossed my head from side to side mumbling, "uh uh."

"Oh for crying out loud, just do it, Sam."

Huh?

My mouth dropped open and she slipped the stuff right in. Ugh. Yech. Bleech. Ugh, "that's still awful. Gaaa."

"And you're still ornery." She held out the spoon of honey.

_THAT _spoon was ok. Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down, the medicine go down, the medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar…in the most delightful way!

I think the honey was better medicine for the cough than the medicine for the cough. She handed me the broth. That was good stuff. The woman could cook. I sat up slowly blowing to cool it. She sat there regarding me. Uh oh, something was up.

"What?"

"What yourself."

I drank carefully, keeping one eye peeled for what was coming. The other eye was mostly shut from getting poison ivy down at the river. Seems those vines I used to tie up the raft were this planet's poison ivy. No wonder I didn't recognize it. She took out the lotion bottle. That stuff smelled worse than the cough medicine. But the itching slowed down.

Poison ivy has this chemical which is so potent that even touching another person where they touched the poison ivy will give you poison ivy. I got a dose from my dog one summer. He ran through the woods right through it. He didn't bother to inform me it was all over his fur. All you can do is wash thoroughly and get out of whatever clothing or material or dog hair ran through it. Even dead poison ivy is still volatile._** NEVER**_, never, never, never, ever burn the stuff dead or alive. If that smoke gets in your eyes, you are in big trouble.

My eye was swollen shut. I had rubbed it with a fist full of poison ivy gunk on it.

Antihistamines don't work against poison ivy. You need cortisone. My cortisone was in my pack back on the raft tied up to the poison ivy. I sincerely hoped whoever found the raft also got a dose and was scratching something awful. I also hoped he had smelly stuff that didn't help the itch.

Phew! That's seriously bad smelling evil anti-itch medicine. Ole Doc Fraiser is gonna love analyzing this stuff. Or not, I can't send it to her.

I think I hate this planet.

I wanna go home.

I want a mommy.

Alright, I sort of have one. Well, Alva's ok.

Maybe not.

"Sam, you were talking in your sleep again."

"Was not."

"Yes you were."

"Was not."

"You said some pretty strange stuff. You called for 'Sam.' So, I'm guessing you aren't Sam." She sat there like any mother who caught a kid in a lie.

"You gonna listen to some delirious guy?"

"You mean the one talking in his sleep?"

"Definitely not him."

"Uh huh. Tell me about it."

I turned my head away. She continued to coat me with the stinky evil concoction. The itching subsided. She cupped my chin for the coup de grace… the dab under the eye. Nope, too close to the nose. I really can't… she did.

I'm gonna puke.

She clamped a hand over my mouth and stroked my stomach like I ustadid with my dog. Ustadid, that's a word, really it is. Aw cut me some slack. I'm sick. It worked. I got out of bed and went over to the window to open it for some air. For a long while I stared out the window at the lovely day.

"Who is Daniel?"

"Huh?"

"Who is Daniel?"

"My friend."

"And Teal'c?"

"He's my friend too. Can't miss him, big gold tattoo on his forehead."

"Know these folks well?"

"Very."

"Tell me about them. It will pass the time."

"Daniel is a geek. A geek, that's a guy, who studies all the time and has no life. But he's really smart and a good guy."

"And this Teal'c?"

"He's different. He doesn't say much. But you can count on him."

"Why didn't you run to them?"

"I did."

"What happened?"

"They couldn't help. They tried."

"What couldn't they help you with?"

"A very big problem, Daniel tried but there was nothing he could do except to explain it."

"And Teal'c?"

I sighed. "He saved my life. He has a habit of doing that."

"Then why are you here?"

"Hey, why are any of us here?"

She pursed her lips and waited.

"He sent me to some friends of his. It didn't work out. That's all."

"Would he take you back, help you again?"

"Yes, but it's not likely now."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how to find him, Alva, I'm lost, really lost."

"If you found him once, why not again?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

I shook my head.

"Try me."

I turned in anguish to her. Tears were streaming down my face. Of course, it was because of the damn stinky lotion. You understand.

"Alva, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She sat there considering.

"If I were you, in the state you are in, I would want to go home."

That was the worst thing she could have said at that moment. I choked back a cry and turned to the window leaning heavily on the sill. Me, Spec Ops Colonel, sniveling, adding insult to injury. I was sick, itchy, and miserable in the extreme.

Her kindness was only making it worse. That's when she came over. From behind, she put her arms around me and leaned her head on my arm. I was quite a bit taller than she. All she did was rub the other arm and let me sob quietly.

I bet she was a great mom.

After awhile, I got some control back. Then I patted her hand and held it while I stared out the window.

"How can I help?"

"Call me Jack, Jack O'Neill."


	20. Chapter 20: Presidents & Possibilities

**Chapter 20: Presidents & Possibilities**

"Is that what I think it is?" Daniel pointed to the Al'kesh mid-range bomber zooming in on their position.

"Indeed."

Daniel ran to dial the Gate.

"It is not necessary, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel turned with his zat raised as the Rings transported a party of two Jaffa down to them. With some relief, Daniel recognized Rak'nor. Still he kept the zat open and ready. Stranger things had happened than one of the Jaffa turning back to the Goa'uld. Their mind control techniques had improved.

"Tek ma'tek, Rak'nor."

"Tek ma'te, Teal'c." Rak'nor turned to Daniel, "tek ma'tek, Dr. Jackson." Daniel responded with the greeting of friendship. The other Jaffa's eyes grew wide at Daniel's name.

"Tek mal tiak, Teal'c," said the other Jaffa in a greeting to a vastly superior person. He was clearly awed to be before Teal'c. He nodded to Daniel.

"Tal shal mak, (identify yourself)," Teal'c ordered.

"I am Da'lek, Master, son of Dil'on of Four Clear Springs."

"I knew your father. He died well in battle," replied Teal'c.

"Ya duru arik kek onac," replied Da'lek, (I honor he who would kill his god.) Shel kek nem ron. (I die free!)"

Teal'c surveyed the sight of the Al'kesh. "ta'i kree (well done)."

"I have brought the items you requested. It was not easy to procure so large a ship."

"Indeed. You have my thanks. It will be remembered."

"Da'lek, you may return through the Chappa'ai," instructed Rak'nor. They waited until the young Jaffa disappeared. "And now, Teal'c, what is this mission?"

"We must save O'Neill."

* * *

Back at the SGC, General Hammond stood before the open wormhole with his informant. The man was awed. Hammond turned to Major Lorne, "take him to the Alpha Site and hold him there until I contact Colonel Pierce. Assign him quarters and a guard." 

"Where exactly is this Alpha Site, General? The Trust will find me no matter what form of transportation you use."

"Not this time, they won't, move out." Hammond stood there as SG-3 took the man by either arm and lead him through the event horizon. Hammond watched grimly. There would be a scene on the Other Side he didn't want to deal with. It was a waste of his time to get involved once the decision was made. The man would be hollering his head off by now.

Hammond went back to his office to make sure Jacob had all the ammunition he could use. It didn't take a genius to know what Sam and Jacob were doing in Washington. Besides, he had heard it through the grapevine.

"Thanks, George. I appreciate everything. Yes, she's right here." Jacob motioned to Sam to take the secured line provided by the base in their house inside Ft. Belvoir.

"Sir," Sam answered.

"I heard about your sting operation, Major. Good job. I'm calling to tell you that now the Trust is after Selmak. Watch your six, Major. Until we can root them out, they'll never quit. The information I gave Jacob can help you with that other little project you two have going. If you want my advice, wrap up your business quickly and get him back here. He's not safe."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," replied Sam with grim determination.

* * *

"Mr. President, your luncheon appointment is waiting," the President's secretary announced. The President sighed heavily. It was time for some fancy horse trading. 

"Show them in."

Both Air Force Officers saluted even though it was indoors.

"Mr. President."

"High Councilor Selmak, General Carter, Major Carter, you're just in time."

"We hope so, sir."

* * *

There, I said it, my name. I am Jack O'Neill. 

Trust doesn't come easily. I had little choice, telling Alva. They are closing in on me. All that stands between me and a kangaroo court upstream is Alva. I am too sick to do it on my own.

Ok, I am too young.

Are you happy?

I admit it. I am fifteen years old again.

Fifty-one years of memories are there. But that was another me, in another life. I am living some wacky reincarnation Asgaard style. Reincarnation be damned. This is not Nirvana. This is the fourth or fifth level of hell, Dante style.

The realization is overwhelming.

I am not Jack O'Neill, adult, Spec Ops Commando, intergalactic explorer.

I am a fifteen year old kid in over his head.

I'm being swept along by circumstances I cannot control the least bit.

I killed two men!

This is serious.

How can I explain it was self-defense? No one will listen. It isn't up to me, anymore.

There's no where to run.

I'm lost, really and truly lost in this great big universe.

I am so screwed.

Give me a minute here.

.. (cough)

&

&-

(sob)

No I am not ok.

.. (cough)

&

&-- oy

So what? You've never seen boy cry? You heard me right—boy.

& (cough)

_Oh God!_ I am fifteen years old again.

What a joke!

Oh wow, not again. I have it all to do over, all of it.

This is a cosmic do over. Don't like how that roll of the dice went? Do it over. Didn't like that play of the cards? Do it over.

_**THIS**_ is a do over.

_Oh God!_ What did I do to deserve this? (sob)

Plenty, I know. That's just it. I know. I know a lot. I know too much. I know what no fifteen year-old should know. I knew how to kill two men and did it. God forgive me.

So it's not really a do over. It's a detour to the grave.

The long and winding road, I think of the song in my head. The end is the same.

I can't do it all again. I can't.

(sob)

It's too much. It's too much do you hear me? I can't do this all alone.

"Jack, that is your name this time?"

Alva has her arms around me, holding my hand and leaning up against my arm.

"Yes." Tears are rolling down. I am not ashamed. I'm a kid. Big boys don't cry.

"I want you to answer me truly. Will you do that?"

"Sure, why not? I am so screwed anyway."

"Jack, you are a good boy, yes?"

"I don't know anymore, Alva. Things have changed."

"Are you in real trouble?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What did you do? The truth this time, please."

"Alva, I," (choking up) how can I tell her I killed two men? "Alva, I pretended to be someone I am not. I got in trouble for the wrong reasons."

"I know you pretended. What are the wrong reasons?"

"It's complicated."

"Yes, it is." Alva holds my around the arms. I am so much taller. She's only chest high. "Jack, I can't help if I don't understand the problem."

"I don't know what you could do to get me out of this. That's all."

"Try me."

"I need to find Teal'c. He'll know what to do. But that's impossible now. I don't know how to find him. I told you."

"Why would he know? Maybe I can do something."

"He," I chocked up. Pausing a moment, I continued, "He is my…guardian."

How else can I describe him? I am a minor child. I was in his care. I still should be. I'm an arrogant teenager who didn't understand. Teal'c thought I could control myself enough to do as I was told. Yeah right, when did that ever happen? It happened for 30 years in the military, idiot. I'm an idiot, a teenage idiot. I should have been more disciplined, raging hormones not withstanding.

"I said the truth, Jack."

"Why would you think I'm lying about that?"

"Partly the way you say it," she takes a breath. "And partly because you don't look like someone who would know him."

"What?"

"Well, look at you. You're running away in a girl's clothing out here on the frontier. I'll grant that you are well-spoken and well-mannered. But what the heck would Teal'c's ward be doing out here without him?"

"What?"

"If you want me to help you, then tell me the truth."

"I am, Alva. I swear. Oh god, I swear I am. Teal'c and I… we know each other well. He just stuck his neck out for me and I screwed up."

"You've never met President Teal'c. So don't lie about it.

President Teal'c?


	21. Chapter 21: Lies

**Chapter 21: Lies**

In the White House, the President concluded his private luncheon with Selmak and the Carters. Only the White House Chief of Staff attended in addition. After all, he had been the President's long time strategist. Selmak refused the coffee preferring fruit juice. For a moment there seemed to be an internal struggle. Eyes swiveled to Sam.

Sam looked at him and bit back a grin. "Mr. President, Selmak hates coffee. My father feels deprived. I heard his caffeine withdrawal unnerved his symbiotes friends."

"I can understand that, Major. If I don't have my morning coffee, I'm good for nothing," the President replied.

"Oh alright," Selmak's voice conceded. "You may pour one cup only." Jacob's facial expression announced his arrival. "This I intend to enjoy. Thank you, fill it to the rim."

"You two argue much," asked the WCS?

"Sometimes," answered Jacob. "No we don't," replied Selmak.

The looks on the other two men's faces were priceless.

"O-kay then, I guess we have covered most points. But what makes you think you can even find O'Neill?" The WCS still stared at Jacob savoring his coffee.

"You leave that to us," answered Jacob. "Teal'c can be persuaded to bring him back with the right assurances."

"Ahem, Dad, about Teal'c," Sam nudged her father under the table.

"I thought we stopped playing footsies when you were ten."

Sam looked like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She patted her mouth to deflect her embarrassment. The President's eyes crinkled in amusement. This was worth throwing off his schedule today. Oh yes, a foundation fully funded, campaign contributions up the wazoo and a significant transfer of technology from the Tok'ra made this interlude very worth it.

The personal interplay between those…three…was priceless. If the U.S. could withstand that arrangement, raising a fifteen year old Spec Ops commando could be handled too. The information that came forward indicated he had received false reports on O'Neill's situation. But the underlying problem was real. A fifteen year old in possession of information vital to Earth's security was a terrible risk. Anything could happen to him. He could make a terrible error in judgment blowing the whole situation wide open before the time was right. O'Neill was a huge risk anyway he looked at it.

"You understand that Jack and I go all the way back," the President began to back peddle. "But he is compromised. We have to agree on that point."

"We agree," answered Selmak. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Just off the top of my head," answered the WCS. Nothing was off the top of his head. They knew the subject of this meeting. "He has to be contained off-world for a few years, out of reach of the Trust."

"Locking him up is not an option."

"Nothing that heavy handed. We were thinking more along the lines of letting him live on our first colony."

"You will give us the address so we can tell you if it is near Goa'uld controlled space?"

"Of course, we appreciate the help."

"And he will have to continue as a member of the Air Force posted to that assignment. He can't leave without permission."

"I think that's a given." Jacob spoke. "Now about Teal'c, you should know a few things."

"We know we have to work with him. We just don't want him on an SG team anymore. His allegiances flip flop too much."

"He probably feels the same. But you should not be so overt. Let him decide. He is a great leader in his own right. What he was doing for so long on a front line squad never made much sense."

"We agree. He is welcome among us. Please tell him we would like to discuss our future relationship with the Free Jaffa."

"A wise decision."

_You don't need to tell them about Teal'c's little operation. O'Neill can tell them or not._

_Will you just let me handle this, pal? I know what I'm doing._

_I hope so. Now fix Samantha's position._

_Keep our shirt on, I'm getting to that._

_I'll do it if you prefer._

_You will just make them mad. It has to come from her father._

_Sigh, just get on with it. The coffee is making me sick._

_It is not, you hypochondriac._

_Is too. See? _Jacob felt nauseous.

_I'm going to barf. Shut it down. NOW!_

_I told you._

There's one more thing, sir." Jacob suppressed a burp. He nodded to Sam to leave the room. She scowled and excused herself to the ladies room. "My daughter has been a great asset, wouldn't you say?"

"Don't worry, General. We know."

"That makes me feel so much better." Jacob grinned. "She's the apple of my eye."

"We completely understand."

* * *

"So Teal'c, may I ask you a question," Daniel asked respectfully this time?

"Indeed."

"Why aren't we going by Stargate?"

"The natives do not know I reside off-world. I must appear from ground transportation, with a retinue."

"Okay, why?"

"Because they would take action if I were not thought to be there full time."

"Okay, why?"

"A leader must reside with his people. All they know is that I live in a far off capital and they live in a colony on the frontier. Periodically, I make a state visit. I hear their concerns and let them know what the legislature in the Capital has decided."

"Legislature?"

"Indeed."

"What if they want to travel to this Capital?"

"They are permitted, after I approve the visa."

"And what do you show them?"

"My aides show them Washington."

_**HUH?**_

"You're kidding?"

"No."

"What you come by cloaked ship?"

"Indeed."

"And roam around Washington, DC, America, Earth?"

"So I have said."

"Don't they wonder about the space travel?"

"No, they are rendered unconscious with tranquilizers so that they sleep for most of the voyage."

"I see. I don't see. Why the masquerade?"

"These people are more advanced. They are developing a democracy and an industrialized society. I am encouraging them."

"That's good, really. A democracy, so who are you in that democracy if you are the leader?"

"The President."

Daniel gulped and stared. "Of course you are," he murmured softly. "So, Mr. President, where do their representatives go when they go to the Capital?"

"They are a colony not entitled to representation until their population is large enough. I administer them directly until then as a Territory."

"What if they want to go or to move to the Capital?"

"It is discouraged."

"How?"

"It would reduce the number of people in the Territory hindering their move toward becoming a State. And other …inducements."

"Oh." Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and pouted. "That can't work for everyone."

"It does not."

"What happens?"

"I take them to Washington."

"What?"

Silence.

"You can't be serious?"

"Indeed."

"What happens?"

"They usually ask to go home."

"And if they don't?"

"They stay."

"That could jeopardize the Stargate Program, Teal'c."

"Who would believe a crazy person saying he came in a flying ship or asking for something called a Chappa'ai? They learn not to tell that story. Then I find them employment on a farm or somewhere else they can understand."

"How many?"

"A few."

"How many?"

"We are approaching the planet; take your seat Daniel Jackson."

* * *

"Alva, I do know him, er, President Teal'c. I'm not lying."

"Uh huh, just like everything else. I'm disappointed in you, Jack, if that's really your name. I'm doing you a good turn and this is how you repay me, more lies?" She shook her head. "Shame on you," she turned to go.

"Wait, please, Alva, I can prove it. Ask me something, anything?"

"What for?"

"Teal'c is a big guy with a gold tattoo on his forehead shaped like this," I drew the symbol on the glass window pane."

"Everyone knows that, boy."

"Um, ok, I can draw you a picture."

"Everyone has seen his picture at one time or another," she said wearily.

"Um, right, they would, of course they would," I was stumped. "He says 'Indeed' a lot and…and…" how do I describe him? We've fought side by side for six years and I can't tell her one personal thing about him. "He eats a lot," I said lamely. "He likes watching women wrestle in jello and Star Wars. He's a huge fan of that movie. He loves doughnuts. I call him 'Murray,' just to kid him. He beats me when we play ping pong. He will spar with me but I take most of the falls. He's 104 years old. He's a Jaffa but doesn't have the symbiote anymore. He takes medicine instead. He used to be First Prime of Apophis. We killed that damn snakehead sonofabitch together, a couple of times actually. He's rescued me more times than I can count."

Alva looked so disappointed and walked out of the room. I chased after her tripping on the nightshirt, stinking to high heaven in her anti-itch lotion. One eye was swollen shut and I had a rash all over me from the poison ivy. How could I convince her? I was babbling.

She walked outside to finish the week's weeding. I scrambled after her barefoot. She picked up where she had left off to come tend to me. I threw myself down on the ground next to her and promptly had a coughing jag. The ground was a bit cold and I had no shoes on. She moved away. Her lips were pursed tight, not a good sign. My mother did that when she was extremely angry.

"Alva," I grabbed her sleeve. She looked like a rattlesnake had hold of it. I let her go. She kept weeding and moving down the row. "Alva, I know I didn't tell you the truth in the beginning. And you have every right not to believe me now. But for the love of God, get me to Teal'c and…"

"Shut up, boy. I've heard just about enough lies out of you. If you know what is good for you, you'll get out of my sight."

I sat there coughing and wretched. Finally, I picked myself up and walked back to the house. I had to think this through. If these folks knew Teal'c, maybe there was a way to contact him. That night we did not eat together. She left me my soup and closed the door. I lay there looking at the moonlight dance on the curtains. It was sheer misery. I had blown it again.

The whole next day she avoided me. I lay in bed letting my thoughts drift and napped a little. By the end of the day I washed up and felt hungry for the first time in days. I passed a mirror in the hallway, the sight was not pretty, let me tell you. The menfolk were due back that evening. They were sure to toss my ass out. I sat on the stairs feeling dejected.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I didn't know where Alva was. She was probably in the barn feeding the animals. So I opened the door. A boy stood there holding an envelope.

"Well take it."

"Thanks. Um I don't have any money to tip."

The kid looked at me strangely and walked away, got up on his horse, and trotted away. I turned back to the kitchen when I heard Alva's steps on the back porch. She came in wiping her hands with a question on her face. I silently handed her the unopened note. She nodded wordlessly and opened it. I went to my room. My clothes were laid out on the bed. Yeah, she was throwing me out. Guess she had been somewhere in the house. I put them on. I would in her position. I was well enough to travel even if I wasn't so pretty.

"Jack?"

Now what?


	22. Chapter 22: Wanted

**Chapter 22: Wanted**

Once on the ground, Rak'nor secured the Al'kesh ship. He left it in stealth mode so the locals would not spook. Carefully, the Jaffa on board readied the vehicles. Teams of horses and several carriages gleamed in the moonlight. Trunks of supplies sat on the rear of the lesser coaches. Once everything was ready, Teal'c called the men to order.

_**"Kree Jaffa!**_ You are here on a double mission. You are securing the future of our people. You are securing the freedom of all Jaffa. The days of servitude and slavery are ending.

Shel kek nem ron. (I die free!)"

But not today," Teal'c smiled in satisfaction. He had their attention. "Battles come in all forms. Each battle presents different challenges. A true warrior meets those challenges with a stout heart and all his skills. A true warrior understands what will happen if he fails and if he succeeds. Not just for himself, but for his family, his friends, his comrades, and his people."

Shel kek nem ron. (I die free!)"

"But not today," Teal'c paced before his men.

"You know that the Free Jaffa must have food. The Free Jaffa must have supplies. Here I have secured those things we need to continue our fight. The Free Jaffa have a secret weapon. Weapons come in many forms. A dog with a weapon can do damage. A trained dog can do more damage. But a hungry dog dies.

Do not abuse these people. They are our weapon against hunger. They provide the true fuel for us to fight. They do not know their true purpose. And they do not care so long as we treat them well and honorably. You have been issued many shishta. Pay for everything you get. Bargain for a fair price. But do not let these people become angry. In time, they will become our allies as the Tau'ri have.

Leave them their innocence. They believe Apophis is a god. Let it be so. I have taken steps to bring them to the truth. But do not interfere. In time, they will be taught the truth. Add deception to your skills. Add courtesy to your skills. Even though they are humans, treat them as you would any Jaffa. The Tau'ri have a saying which is true. Had the System Lords but learned it, they would never have been cast down.

"You get more flies with honey than vinegar."

Repeat it.

"You get more flies with honey than vinegar," answered the troops.

We give honey to our friends and vinegar to our enemies. Be smart enough to know the difference. These people are our friends. In battle, there are many routes to victory. Some are less bloody. Our cleverness can do more than all the armies of the System Lords. With these supplies we can continue to fight.

Those of you who have been here before know what to do. The rest of you have been briefed. I am the President. Remember to call me President Teal'c. It is a small deception, yet vital to our success.

For this visit, Dr. Jackson of SG-1 is my personal aide. His purpose is to locate Colonel O'Neill. What you do not know is that Colonel O'Neill is beloved of the Asgaard. Remember that." Teal' c paused to make certain each and every man pondered that idea.

Jaffa **_KREE_**!" Teal'c bellowed. They came to attention even more. "The Asgaard love Colonel O'Neill so much that they made him young again."

Murmurs of confusion rippled through the assembly.

"You want to know what that means. It means the Asgaard High Council rewarded O'Neill for his service to them."

Teal'c let that fact sink in. Surprise ruled every face.

"O'Neill is so beloved by Thor and the Asgaard that he is no longer a fifty year old human. He is now fifteen years old in body but not in mind. He is young again with all the knowledge of his entire life."

Murmurs of disbelief created agitation.

"Yes, that is the power of the mighty Asgaard. For in loving O'Neill, they have come to know me. I am the only Jaffa allowed in their protected places. Thor knows me on sight, as do all the members of the High Council. And because of O'Neill and me they have agreed to support us in our fight for freedom."

"With such power allied with us, do you doubt our cause will prevail?"

Teal'c stood there in triumph.

"The mighty Asgaard love the Free Jaffa!"

Cheers went up through the assembly. Each warrior knew the power of the Asgaard. These were the only people the System Lords feared. This was the only race which could make the System Lords obey. If they were truly on the side of the Jaffa, hope grew exponentially in each man.

"Honor our people by protecting O'Neill. He is in trouble. We must find him. For if something happens to O'Neill, the Asgaard will be very angry. If we protect him, the Asgaard will be pleased. I prefer happy Asgaard."

Murmurs of assent could be heard.

"Honor our people by leaving the old ways behind. Behave yourselves with these humans. Remember, we are Free Jaffa." Teal'c stood straighter and raised his fist.

Shel kek nem ron! (I die free!) But not today, today, I live in triumph!"

The phrase became a war chant. The men were animated and joyful. Daniel watched the whole thing in wonderment at Teal'c's charisma.

* * *

In an exclusive private club on Kalorama NW in Washington, DC, dinner guests spoke in low tones in the opulent dining room. Pictures in the lobby wall told of the members who had received the Congressional Medal of Honor, the Presidential Medal of Freedom, and the Nobel Prizes. Some of the pictures were of notable media figures who also had other accomplishments. The average journalist was not welcome. Members of the National Academy of Science filled many positions of influence in the club. It was the most intellectual of all the many Washington clubs. The membership was exclusive and accomplished.

Service in the old mansion was impeccable. It had that shabby gentility that spoke of old money, backroom deals, and power. The most elite in Washington belonged. Standards were so high, that even some congressmen were refused membership. The average age was necessarily older as a life's accomplishments are rarely recognized by such symbols of achievement. An older crowd insisted on old gentile standards. Old traditions such as guest menus without the prices on them kept up those standards almost lost in this age of fast food, fast talk, and fast living. The food was so-so.

Here, the members meeting in a private ornate dining room looked out over the garden to discuss mutual interests. They were peeved that one of their numbers was late…again. So peeved that they ordered dinner be served before he arrived. When he did, he saw the note of pique as everyone was past the soup course. Quietly he took his place with the vaguest apologies. Once dinner finished and the wait staff dismissed. Talk settled on the newest ripple in their plans. Off world interests had made their play for power, and succeeded temporarily. Part of the package was a reprieve for a certain military officer. The late arriving senator also discovered that his run for the Presidency would be backed but that he could not expect more than the Vice-Presidency. There were too many obstacles. However, if he were a good boy, they would be able to rectify that impediment after the election. The good senator was not happy but accepted his marching orders.

He was going to get even with that no good thorn in his side, O'Neill.

* * *

As the Carters and Selmak drove back to Fort Belvoir, Jacob had the driver make a once around the Mall in the center of Washington. The Mall is a National Park of open space 2.5 miles long in a rectangle. At the east end the Capitol building sits high on a knoll. No building or monument is allowed to block the view of the dome from any angle. So buildings in Washington have lower height limits since the area is hilly. When a driver or an airplane approaches Washington, the enormous dome dominates the landscape. Jacob enjoyed his pass through the monuments from the Lincoln Memorial past the Korean War Memorial, the WWII Memorial, the Tidal Basin and the Jefferson Memorial on the other side to the museums and finally the Capitol. 

So much had changed in the post 9/11 world. New construction for security barricades dotted the Mall. Huge planters which were really traffic blockades dotted the side walks and the approaches to the buildings. Even Pennsylvania Avenue in front of the White House was sealed off from even foot traffic. Jacob shook his head.

"This pisses me off even more than a conclave of the System Lords. What we do to each other right here is the crime. If they only knew," he said sadly. "If they only knew." Sam took his hand and he wrapped his around hers. She felt tears come to her eyes remembering her friends who died that day in the Pentagon.

_**I'm sorry Jacob.**_

_Thanks buddy._

_**No really, I am sorry. It's your world and you love it so I love it too.**_

_That causes problems for you, I know. But thanks._

_**Just know that what you are doing will make all the difference here and out there**._

_That's very kind._

_**Tell Samantha.**_

_She has the Colonel on her mind._

_**Yes, but we can't fix it more than we have.**_

_She's so disappointed._

**_I'm sure it is. She knows he has essentially fallen in battle as a warrior for his people. If not for the Asgaard you wouldn't be here. Tell her to think of it as a reward for O'Neill's service to them. She has to let him go._**

_I've told she deserves to love and be loved. Now maybe she will._

_**Maybe.**_

* * *

Daylight broke as the carriages and the mounted Jaffa approached the town by the river. The Stargate glowed with the first rays of the dawn. Even at that hour, people began to make their way to the docks and to the mills. The smell of fresh baked bread wafted through the air. Town life stirred. 

Rak'nor directed some of the detail to follow him to the Mayor's house. He sent others to summon the Marshall. Townspeople heard the commotion and saw the magnificent entourage. They knew the President had arrived.

Daniel sat in the carriage with Teal'c. He watched fascinated by the response. In all their years, Daniel never imagined Teal'c in this role. He was pleased and perplexed. He was gratified that Teal'c had adapted his time with the SGC to this situation. He was perplexed that Teal'c never indicated anything like this. But then, Teal'c never said much. Daniel wondered if Jack knew about any of this and it was in a file someplace. Looking around, he decided not. If Teal'c used this place as a bread basket for the Rebellion, then probably no one knew.

Rak'nor sent for someone to unlock the Municipal Building where the Mayor's office was on the second floor. Slowly a crowd began to gather in the street. The people were smiling and waving. As the Mayor approached the crowd got more excited. More people came to the street. The Marshall came out of the jail house. People poured out of the buildings. Both men smoothed their hair and took off their hats. Teal'c waited until they took their positions on the steps of the Municipal Building before standing up in the carriage. The crowd didn't need to be told to hush.

"Friends, colonists, countrymen, lend me your ears."

Daniel's mouth dropped open. He realized and shut it quickly adopting the attitude of a subordinate in awe. He saw the guns and rifles. These folks were armed to the teeth. But Teal'c had them enthralled. Daniel never thought of him as an extemporaneous orator. Yet, twice in one day here he was with people assembled in rapt attention.

Two score and seven years ago, our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in liberty and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in testing whether that nation or any nation so conceived and so dedicated can long endure. We have come to dedicate a monument to those who here gave their lives that this nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this. But in a larger sense, we cannot dedicate, we cannot consecrate, we cannot hallow this ground. The brave men, who struggled here, have consecrated it far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us the living rather to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us--that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which

they gave the last full measure of devotion--that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain, that this nation under God shall have be a government of the people, by the people, for the people and shall not perish from the earth."

Teal'c bowed slightly to the crowd. The hush lasted another moment. Then the crowd erupted in cheers. The Jaffa escort pulled out the trumpets and sounded the U. S. Cavalry charge. More cheers answered the trumpets. The crowd grew all the way up the street to the mill and down to the docks. The trumpets sounded the charge. The cheering responded.

Daniel thought he was having a stroke. Teal'c just gave a modified Gettysburg Address. What battle happened here forty-seven years ago? It was another mystery wrapped up in an enigma personified by a conundrum that was Teal'c, President of …Daniel didn't know. He looked at his friend in true awe. No one ever thought of Teal'c as a statesman extraordinaire.

Teal'c and Daniel descended from the carriage to meet the Mayor and the Town Elders. They all seemed pleased that he had come. They were worried too. Daniel could see the sideways glances of concern. Something else was up.

"Rak'nor," Daniel touched his arm for attention. He wasn't about to interrupt President Teal'c. "Rak'nor, something is up." He motioned with his eyes to some of the other people. "They are worried about something. Be ready."

"I know. They probably haven't found him yet."

"Who?"

"O'Neill."

"Found Jack, why? How?"

"Three days ago we sent out flyers with a bounty to bring him in alive. The reward is 5000 shishtas. We already know he has to be here."

"You put out wanted posters on Jack? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes. So is O'Neill."

* * *

Sam stopped the car on the George Washington Parkway the River Farm, one of George Washington's five farms along the Potomac River. The American Horticultural Society calls it home on 25 acres of manicured lawns and perfect gardens. In 1971, it almost passed to the Soviet Union's Washington embassy for a country retreat, a dacha. But Congress and the State Department requested that the sale offer be withdrawn. No one could stand the Cold War enemy to have one of George Washington's properties. A philanthropist bought it and donated it to the AHS. 

Jacob/Selmak didn't know what she wanted. Sam strode purposefully into the office and was there for some time. Jacob/Selmak took the opportunity to wander the grounds and enjoy the view. They soon saw Sam walking with a docent over the lawns. They seemed to pick a spot. Later in the car, Jacob asked her what it was all about.

Sam looked out the window and said softly, "We used to come here whenever we were in Washington. He loves to garden. That's his other hobby. So, I wrote them a very large check to plant a dogwood for him. He loves dogwood. I think it's the name," she smiled ruefully. "Maybe by the time he comes back it will be full grown too."

_**If he even wants to come back.**_

_If we find him, we can't let him back here. They'll kill him for sure this time._

_**I'd like to get that bastard myself. I could arrange…**_

_Don't even go there. He'll get his._

_**Why don't they let us search here? What are they afraid we'll do, leap into one of them?**_

_Yes, actually. You know that. Just keep giving the leads to George. He handles it._

_**Not well. There should be an SG Team with a Tok'ra on it devoted to the hunt.**_

_When pigs fly. So, think the Asgaard will come through with the cloning deal for us?_

**_They have to get permission from the Nox. They run the show anyway. And now they are really pissed over what the Asgaard did to O'Neill. So they are not inclined to authorize the new cloning for anyone right now. Hell, they are still upset over that incident the last time…_**

_C'mon it's been 957 years. Tell them to get over it already._

* * *

"Jack!"

Alva sure could holler if she wanted. This can't be good. She hasn't talked to me in two days. She hasn't even tried to paint me with her evil smelling itch concoction. Well, the skin is on the mend anyway. Just wish the eye would calm down. I feel like Popeye.

"Coming!"

I clomped down the stairs dragging it out. I had to find out what she knew about Teal'c so I could get a message to him. That was the plan. It wasn't much of a plan. But it was all I could come up with in two days. I needed a backup plan, Plan B. When did Plan A ever work?

Gaaa, I was sulking like a fifteen year old slouching and shuffling in for admonishment. Straighten up airman! I forced myself into a military bearing. I could take it like a man. Focus, Jack. She's not going to hit you. She's going to yell at you.

"Yes, ma'am."

She hit me hard across the face. That was impressive since I was so much taller than she. I rubbed my left cheek where it stung.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For using me," She shook the note at me. "Go sit over there."

She pointed at the chair at the table. I considered it for a moment and decided I needed to take it standing like a man. She realized I was defying her. Then she let loose. She got one more slap in on my arm. I held up a finger to say, 'no more.' Then like a gentleman I took a seat, crossed my legs and faced her with a calm expression. Wow she was mad!

"Boy, what have you done?"

"About?"

"Don't play games with me."

She threw the note at me. I read it. Oh crap. The note was from her husband. They found the two dead guys from the island and the dead guy in the floating house. Three guys, two with knife wounds, and a raft full of their stuff were listed. Someone identified the raft as belonging to the two from the island. My second change of clothing had been found on the raft, along with my knives, gear, and the stuff from the floating house. He recognized the clothing, but had said nothing. He told her to keep her mouth shut as I might try to kill her. He said he would be home as soon as he could leave without causing suspicion. They wanted him for another three days for tracking. He wanted her to get the sheriff. The reward had increased to one thousand shishtas. The inference being that he wanted the money.

I looked up at her in my best neutral face. She hit me again.

"Enough, Alva." The slap stung more than it hurt.

"Boy, I don't for a minute understand how you got involved but you are. Now you lying snake, I haven't turned you in, have I? Wondering why? We sure could use that money."

"Why, Alva," I said oh so softly.

"Because I know only two men who go on the river with that raft and that stuff," she huffed. "Hard to say which one was stupider than the other?"

I nodded.

"Big ugly ones, sadistic bastards."

I nodded.

"Humph. You did the right thing, boy. They needed killing. I don't know how you managed to get them all scrawny like you are. But you did. Don't deny it. I've been pondering on you this week." Her eyes were still furious. "And the neighbors told me about the dead guy in the house. The doctor in town said he'd been dead for a long time. The Sheriff contacted the Marshall upstream who contacted the sheriffs farther upstream. Seems this fellow was no good and got what was coming to him. But that house washed away far away. I already figured the timing. It wasn't you. The distances are too big."

"That's some pondering, ma'am."

I had to admit she was sharp. That was some gossip system they had on that river.

"Now that leaves only one other possibility. You are connected to that deviant schoolteacher. Did you kill him too?"

"No, ma'am," I answered truthfully. She scrutinized me good and wasn't completely satisfied. Her eyes narrowed. Then she leaned in to me nose to nose.

"Boy, you had better not have hurt that little girl."

"I didn't, Alva. I never touched her. It was after I left."

She studied me very closely. Our eyes met and stayed fixed. She saw the truth. I don't know how. She did. She had a force of personality that was imposing, far greater than her physical size. I've never met anyone like her before or since. In another society, she would make a great interrogator for the police or Special Forces.

"You are in big trouble, boy," she hissed. "The men around here will not take kindly to what you have done no matter how justified. But the business with the girl is the worst problem. The reward makes it a sure thing. If they catch you, you won't make it to the Territorial Town alive for trial."

My heart sunk. She stood up and crossed her arms over her bosom. My mother used to look like that when she caught me sneaking out when I had been grounded. I never understood how she knew just when I was doing it. But she showed up every time. Yes, I got grounded a lot.

Alva had a plan. She was considering whether to try it. Did I want to trust her?

"Why, Alva? Why are you still willing to help me?"

"Yesterday, the neighbors passed me a wanted poster. The Marshall up in the Territorial Town is looking for a Jack O'Neill. Wants him real bad, he does."

Uh oh.

Alva reached into her apron pocket and withdrew a folder paper, handing it to me.

Holy buckets of …Batman, that was a huge amount. I'm impressed.

* * *

**WANTED**

**PROCLAMATION to ALL COLONISTS**

**BY ORDER OF**

**PRESIDENT TEAL'C**

**

* * *

**

**JACK O'NEILL**

**(PICTURE)**

**LOST**

**REWARD 5000 SHISTAS IF FOUND ALIVE**

Thos. T. Crittenden, Territorial Marshall

_Fifteen year old boy. Six feet tall. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Persons knowing his whereabouts should contact the Territorial Marshal._

* * *

"I'm saved. I'm proud."

I preened. Five Thousand Shishtas was a fortune here. My good buddy the President wanted me after all. He'd come through again. Yes!

Alva grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me hard.

"You are an idiot, boy. It is fifty-five miles to Territorial Town. I'm willing to bet that everyone there wants your head in a noose over that little girl. Now that they have a face to the name, they also know you are the deviant schoolteacher. How are you going to go there?"

Oops.

I am so screwed.

"And if you do get there, you'll have to stand trial."

Royally screwed.


	23. Chapter 23: Epiphany

**Chapter 23: Epiphany**

"Mr. President welcome to Territorial Town. Once again we are honored by your presence," the Mayor began his impromptu speech. Sucking up was a specialty. "We are gratified that you have come to memorialize the brave souls who liberated this world from the savages who opposed settlement. We have come to this day through your inspired guidance. Our Territory grows in size and stature everyday. The new public works are nearly complete to provide all homes with clean running water. Our foundry makes double the iron it did three years ago. Our mill produces three times the cloth it did two years ago. The Territory is rich in natural resources and hard workers. This year's harvest is sure to be a record. The new irrigation systems and new fertilizers are producing bumper crops of wheat, beans, vegetables, and millet. The new chicken farms are producing enough to feed us all plus enough for export at twice what we need. The Territory is growing every day with prosperity for all."

Cheers went up.

Teal'c gazed back at them satisfied. Daniel's jaw dropped again. He had no idea Teal'c ran a domain of such complexity let alone any domain of several planets. What else did this man have going no one at the SGC knew?

The Mayor doffed his hat to Teal'c who stoically accepted his due. Still Daniel noticed the Mayor's eyes shift off to the Marshall standing next to him. Something was wrong. Teal'c descended to go inside with the Mayor to the cheers of the crowd outside. Several Jaffa secured the building. The rest moved off to deal with trade issues. Daniel alighted from the carriage and went to find Teal'c. A Jaffa pointed up the stairs, which Daniel ascended. Knocking at the door, he was bid entry.

"Mayor, I would introduce my aide, Dr. Daniel Jackson."

The Mayor's eyes went wide, but he recovered. "Pleased to meet you, Dr. Jackson, well, well, that explains much." The Mayor turned his attention to Teal'c. "Mr. President we have a serious problem with a criminal who would call himself after your honorable aide here. In fact, there is no way to tell you other than to tell you."

"Indeed," intoned Teal'c.

"Please, sir, be seated in my comfortable chair."

Teal'c eyed him and then deliberately sat down making himself comfortable. It was difficult in full Jaffa Master Regalia. He waited with his infinite patience. Daniel was anxious but kept his mouth shut.

"Mr. President, when we received the wanted posters for the boy you seek, we were filled with consternation. His picture matches the young man who was here, calling himself Dr. Daniel Jackson. Now we know his name is really Jack O'Neill."

"Amusing."

"Sir, I am sorry to tell you but there is a problem." The Mayor licked his lips in dread. "Sir, may I know why you seek him?"

"No."

"Oh, then I must tell you he was here. However," the Mayor hesitated, wrestling with his desire to flee and knowing he had to relate the situation. "Mr. President, he, that is O'Neill, committed a terrible crime."

Teal'c barely reacted. He waited staring at the man.

"Mr. President, the young man was hired to be a school teacher for our very youngest children. He seemed to be such a nice young man, educated, well mannered, and respectful. However, he was not. I invited him to my home where he insulted my wife. As if that were not bad enough," the Mayor paused very nervous. "Sir, on another day, the young man did in fact assault my daughter, a young girl of barely sixteen years. I am greatly upset, naturally. It is worse now that I must tell you the young man you seek is so depraved. After the incident, he left suddenly. We issued a warrant for his arrest. Now, trackers are seeking him. A great reward is offered. They will soon learn that you also seek him for an even larger sum. If he is here, then we shall find him."

The Mayor wiped his brow from the nervous sweat. He lowered his eyes and waited expecting the worst.

Teal'c turned to the Mayor, "What proof have you?"

"Witnesses and the victim, Mr. President."

"Dr. Jackson, review the case." Teal'c kept his demeanor so calm he was actually frightening.

"Sir, we have proceeded according to the law. You will find all is in order."

"Humph. Now, show me the records of the Territory. I would know how you have progressed."

The Mayor called in the Marshall who led Daniel to his office. The Mayor and Teal'c spent the morning on government matters. By mid-day, it was time to take a break. The Mayor brought Teal'c to his home, where all was ready. The tension in the house was nearly unbearable. Teal'c ignored it. At least he knew that O'Neill was definitely around. Rak'nor would find him. Teal'c was certain.

* * *

We were still in the kitchen thinking. Alva was worried. How could we get in contact with Teal'c?

"Boy, what can you tell me about how to contact the President? Is there anyway you know of to bypass the local Sheriff?" Alva stared out the kitchen window.

"If I had my things on the raft, I could use one of the items to contact him."

"What sort of thing?"

"It helps with communication. You wouldn't understand."

I sighed heavily. My Tok'ra communicator was in my pack. I'd had it with me when we went into the cavern to talk to Thor on K'tau. We always used them these days. They didn't need batteries either.

"And why wouldn't I understand, young'un?"

"Alva, I am not trying to be rude. I just don't think you would know about these devices."

"Try me."

"Ok, it is a little box, a small device that I can use to talk to another small device out of sight if it is not too far away. So if someone else has one, I can talk to him over a distance. I can use it even if I am underground. Teal'c will have one, too. They are identical."

"Communication balls," Alva commented casually.

"What?"

"Communication balls."

"Little grey metallic looking things?"

"Sure."

"Do you have one?"

"No, but the Sheriff does. All the Sheriffs do, so they can talk to the Marshall's office."

Goa'uld TV. Sweet, Teal'c ripped them off from the Goa'uld. Why not? I knew how to work those. But I would have to know where he was before targeting the thing and then he would have to be there with it. No good, it wouldn't work. So that was how all the gossip traveled so fast up and down the river. Interesting.

"Alva, if there had been no problem and Teal'c was just looking for me with the Wanted Poster, what would they have done with me if they caught me?"

"Taken you to the Territorial Capital upriver."

"And then what?"

"They would contact the Capital."

"What capital?"

"The Capital, I thought you said you knew President Teal'c. Or did you do something and he is angry with you too?"

He was probably good and pissed off. But I couldn't say that to her. Oops she saw the hesitation. Aw crap. She's in my face again.

"Boy, what are you lying about now?"

"I'm not. I haven't said anything, yet."

"You just said plenty. You didn't need words. I saw it."

"Alva, please, I'm not going to lie to you again. You have my word this time."

"Phfffttt, your word doesn't mean anything to me. You haven't earned it.

"I deserve that. I do."

"Boy, here's the deal. You tell me everything or I let you go out there alone." She was serious.

"Alva," I paused rubbing the back of my neck. "You wouldn't believe me if I told the truth. I think I'm going to be thrown out anyway." I stood up resigned to my fate. "Thank you for all your kindness." I reached out and gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I don't have the words."

I released her and turned to go.

"Jack, stay."

I hesitated mid-stride. My back was to her. I looked up at the ceiling not knowing what to do. I needed help.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Okay, but remember, you asked."

"Sit."

I slowly turned and sat at the table. My legs were already so long they poked out the other side of the small kitchen table. She sat next to me on my left with the light from the window shining on my face. It was a bright day. I thought for a minute to compose my thoughts.

"Alva, I'm hesitating because I want to explain this so you can understand this without getting angry. Just bear with me." I waited for her to nod. "You know people can come through the Chappa'ai from other planets?" She nodded. "Okay, I am not from this planet." She nodded. "I am from a world where people know how to do more things than people here. We have more learning more science. We have big buildings, horseless carriages, and vehicles that can fly through the air."

"It sounds like Washington. But the Capital is here on this planet."

_? **WTF** ?_

? & ? **Huh?**

? **_Huh!_**

My face said it all.

"You are not from Washington?"

"A city near there."

"You are from Pentagon City?"

? **_WTF_**?

"You didn't think I knew about that?"

"Um, yes."

"So I do. Tell the rest."

"How do you know about Washington?"

"Jack, everyone knows that is the Capital. Don't you live there with the President?"

You could have blown me over with a feather.

"Um, sometimes because I work someplace else."

"Colorado Springs?"

"Okay that's it. Who are you lady? You aren't any farmwife."

She looked at me as though I had two heads. Then she got up and went to the bookcase in the front room. I followed. She pulled out a book with recent photographs in sepia prints of Washington, DC, America. I took the book and flipped the pages. They were written in Goa'uld but I can read some of that. It explained that the Capital of America was Washington. The government was there with the President. It had a map of sorts. It showed that America had colonies. I couldn't read all of it. But the idea was that this Territory was an American Colony on another continent.

I started laughing. It hurt to laugh that hard in my condition. The tears streamed out of my swollen eye. It hurt to wipe it. But I think I have never been so happy in all my life. Teal'c was a good man. He was teaching these people about democracy by teaching them his version of America, as he understood it. T-man you are something special!

"Alva this is wonderful. Okay, I work in Colorado Springs. I am in the military there. But something very strange and terrible happened. So Teal'c took me to another planet where he asked me to wait. I did for a while, but things got out of hand. So I left without permission. I went through the Chappa'ai several times until I wound up here.

"That's right, the Chappa'ai only goes to six planets."

I blinked. That would explain it. The DHD would only route a traveler to those six unless he knew a special address to get out of the loop. Was it like this before or did Teal'c do it? So Teal'c could find me. I had to be on one of the six. The Wanted Posters indicated he was sure I was here. Was he here now? Who did he send?

"Jack, continue."

"So I tried to make a living teaching little kids. But again things got out of control. Do you know about the practice of circumcision?"

"Of course, it is the law."

"Well, the doctor in that town decided mine was not acceptable and wanted to re-do it. That just wasn't going to happen."

"I washed you while you were in a fever. There's nothing wrong I can see."

"Exactly, I think the doctor wanted the fee or something worse. So I ran as fast as I could. I grabbed my things and headed for the Star- the Chappa'ai. But it was guarded. So I jumped in a little skiff and headed down river. A big storm came through. I sat it out on Hathor's island. I caught a cold that night. In the morning I went around the island to find a big tree to look around as far as I could. That's when I ran into the two bad guys. Well you know what happened. My skiff sunk the night before. So I took their raft.

Downstream I caught up with the floating house with the dead guy in it. I helped myself to some of his stuff. I made sails out of the bed sheets and managed to get even farther downstream. I tied up to the cove with the poison ivy. Then I decided I should scout the area and dressed up like a girl. You know the rest."

"So the President is searching for you because you are AWOL?"

I must have grinned."

"Nothing funny about running off, boy."

"No ma'am, there isn't. I was surprised you knew the term."

"So let's count this up. You are AWOL. You crossed many jurisdictions to escape making that another felony. You stole a boat. You killed two men. You stole their raft and belongings. You stole the things in the floating house. You lied to me every which way. You claim you were running from the law about the health issue instead of contacting the authorities to resolve it legally. And, now the President wants you as does every sheriff and man in the Territory for the only crime you say you didn't commit, rape of a sixteen year old girl. My, my, I don't see anything funny about this."

"Well when you put it that way…"

She was right.

I am a criminal.

"Oy."


	24. Chapter 24: Desperado

**Chapter 24: Desperado**

In the Mayor's house, Daniel sat with Teal'c in the dining room. The midday meal was finished. Daniel looked at Teal'c and shook his head.

"Doesn't look good," Daniel summarized. "Other than we know Jack wouldn't do such a thing, the only evidence is the witnesses. It's been too long to examine the girl. Her blue dress might yield some clues, but we would have to get it back to the SGC. And then these people would not understand the results."

"Indeed."

"I told Rak'nor. He seems to think it's only a matter of time unless Jack went into the bush. Then we may never find him."

"He could have returned to the first planet."

"Rak'nor sent some Jaffa to check. They aren't back yet." Daniel pushed some crumbs around his plate. "Teal'c, we know they are either lying or mistaken. What if the girl wasn't really raped? Do you have anyone here who can examine her?"

"Only the women."

"Well, the reports show that they did."

"Then they are accurate. I will believe the women."

"I'm not so sure. Something has them very worried."

"Indeed."

"I'm going to hang out around town this afternoon and talk to people. You need anything before I go?"

"Have a proclamation issued that O'Neill is to be brought in alive."

"Where do I do that?"

"The Marshall's office."

"Right."

* * *

I sat trying to figure out how to contact Teal'c without getting caught. At the very least he would have sent a Jaffa to the Territory's Capital. I had to find out.

"Alva, is there a way to ask if any of President Teal'c's aides or staff or warriors are in the Territorial Town?"

"I would have to go talk to the neighbors."

"Can you go into Town, here? Maybe they heard something already."

"I can't leave you alone. What if someone comes and recognizes you?"

"I'll stay in my room. I won't answer the door."

"Trouble has a way of finding you, boy."

"Can you get someone on the Communication Balls to call upstream and find out what's happening? If this poster is here, one of his people has to be here too."

"Then what, you want me to announce you are here so the whole county can come string you up?"

"No, say you may have information but you want the reward and you aren't talking to anyone but Teal'c or one of his aides. Do you know what a Jaffa is?"

"They run the military."

"Of course they do," I said aloud and then realized it. "Then ask to speak to a Jaffa or Teal'c himself. Say you saw something a few days ago down by the river. I guarantee one will come."

"Let me think on it." She walked outside to the back porch looking out. "Jack, I want you to hide upstairs. Go in the attic if you see anyone approach. You realize someone will come to question me here from the local authorities."

"Yeah, I thought of that. You can show them my BDU shirt." I took off the jacket over the black t-shirt. Say you found it in a tree or on a post."

"Humph, not likely, I freshly laundered it. And I'm not making it dirty again."

"You are quite the tactician, Alva." I thought a moment. "I have an idea. Here's what you say..."

She left to go to the barn. The next thing I saw was Alva on horseback headed for town. If I got to Teal'c, I would make sure she got the reward. She wasn't doing it for the reward. But still, I would make sure.

* * *

"Excuse me Dr. Jackson," the Marshall said to Daniel in his office. His Deputy indicated there was a communication he should hear. They got up and went into another room where an assistant was operating a Communication Ball. Daniel felt as though he did a Jack Benny motion clapping one hand to the side of his face and uttering an exasperated, "Well!" Then he watched the men communicate. It was the sheriff of a small village downstream claiming a break in the case.

"That's all she had? She saw a boy matching the description and saw a uniform with the name 'Colonel' on it? Did you find the item?"

"No, we looked but the suspect must have come and retrieved it. What?" The Sheriff turned to someone standing off camera. Daniel heard her insist that it was the boy from the SG-1 Wanted Poster.

"Wai-wai-wait! Let me talk to her," Daniel insisted. The Marshall shot him an irritated look but let him. "Put her on, please."

"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, an aide to President Teal'c. Tell me what you saw."

"How do I know you are an aide to the President?" She acted suspicious. "I've said enough. I saw the boy from SG1. And I found a jacket that said Colonel on it."

"And you don't have them now?"

"Didn't think much on it when I found it," she retorted. "Oh for crying out loud, I don't have it now. He must have wanted to come back and get it."

"Really," Daniel understood she was carrying a message from Jack. "Do you mind if I come to talk with you?"

"I'd rather talk to the President."

"Dr. Jackson, there's that large reward. She probably wants it. If her information is good, then she can have some of it."

"The Marshall says if your information is good, you would be entitled to some of the reward. So I'd like to come and verify the story and see where you found these things."

"Are you a Jaffa?"

"Um, no ma'am, I'm human." Surprised, Daniel looked at the Marshall who didn't seem to think anything unusual about the term. This place was strange and stranger. "Well, it will have to be me…and a Jaffa. Is that acceptable?"

"Ma'am," the Marshall interrupted. "Dr. Jackson is the President's aide. I saw him arrive with President Teal'c. You can trust him."

"Oh for crying out loud," Alva huffed as pre-arranged. "I said a Jaffa."

Daniel stifled a chuckle. Yes, she had Jack and was sending out his call for help.

"I'm on my way…with a Jaffa."

The Sheriff studied Alma. She looked too satisfied. Alva was new in these parts. He didn't know her well. But he knew people. The Sheriff decided she knew where the boy was.

"Alva, how do you know to ask for a Jaffa?"

"There was a military base not too far from where we used to live."

"Why wouldn't you trust me to bring in the boy?"

"I'm sure you will when you find him, Sheriff."

"Alva, is he threatening you?"

"Who?"

"Alva."

"I have errands to run before my husband gets home. If you'll excuse me," She picked up her things to exit.

"You haven't denied it."

"I don't have to. Good day."

"Don't worry about the reward, you'll get it."

"Part of it for the information, was all they said."

"Right, the information," The Sheriff sighed. "You are taking a terrible chance to bring it all in. He could kill you."

"Who?"

"Alva."

"I just did what my husband told me to do. That's all I know." She opened the door and marched out. Not the best outcome, the Sheriff knew. At least it was on record, so the Jaffa would come. The Jaffa was on the way with the President's aide, it was as good as it got.

After she left, the Sheriff summoned his deputy. It would take the rest of the day and maybe the evening before the Jaffa and the Aide got down here by riverboat. They couldn't possibly come any faster. Riding horses would take days.

"Find out when the next scheduled riverboat landing is, Festus."

"Yes Matthew, I'll just go do that." He grinned knowing full well what the Sheriff was planning.

Alva saw the Deputy head off to the dock master's office. She had already checked. The next arriving river boat was tonight some six hours away. From inside the General Store, Alva saw the Sheriff come out and check his horse hitched up to the post next to the jail. So she paid for her things and headed out for her own horse. She had to get there first.

* * *

"Thank you," Daniel said to the Territorial Marshall. He left to find Rak'nor. It would take six hours to get there by riverboat. That was too long. He had the distinct impression both lawmen realized Alva had Jack. Daniel headed toward the City Hall.

Once inside he asked for Rak'nor and was told to look out back. Daniel signaled to the tall Jaffa with the mutilated tattoo. Rak'nor finished his orders and walked up to Daniel.

"Found him."

"Where?"

"Six hours downstream by riverboat. A town called, Dodge, know it?"

"Yes, it's nearly 60 miles from here."

"And I'm sure the Marshall and the Sheriff realized the woman who gave the tip also has Jack in her custody."

"We have to move fast. Let me tell Teal'c we're leaving."

Rak'nor climbed the stairs to the Mayor's office and went inside. Daniel waited in the hall. The chain of command went through Rak'nor for this and so Daniel wasn't breaking any protocols, not when they had found Jack. Many minutes passed. Daniel began to worry. Finally Rak'nor appeared.

"He authorized the us to go by ship. It will be here in ten minutes. We have to go to the docks."

"The docks, what for?"

"The ship will arrive there."

"Wow."

They proceeded to the wharves and found the pier where the paddle wheeled riverboats docked. The longest one jutted out farther than the rest. The river was more than two miles wide at that point.

"Where does this river go," Daniel asked to make conversation.

"To the sea," We transport things from a ring platform in a warehouse."

"Oh, how far away is that?"

"About seventy miles downstream," Rak'nor answered politely. He still found consorting with humans to be unsettling. But he knew Dr. Jackson from many escapades. "Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neill is in big trouble."

"Well, we can get him out of here and that will be the end of it."

"No, Teal'c can't do that. Colonel O'Neill will have to be questioned. There may even be a trial. You know about Grand Juries?'

"What, oh sure, you mean Teal'c will keep up the charade?"

"Charade?"

"Of being President," Daniel huffed and pushed up his eyeglasses.

"He is President, Dr. Jackson." Rak'nor turned full on to Daniel. "Look, we have to have food and supplies. When Teal'c was First Prime, he was sent here to attack Ra's followers. All he found were farmers. So he let them live if they would change sides. Most of them did, the rest were killed. That's the battle being commemorated. Even then the people here knew Teal'c was in charge. Now that Apophis is dead, we can use worlds like this to feed our people. Teal'c is still in charge. Don't ever forget that."

"I meant no offense." Daniel saw Rak'nor was irritated. "I meant the title of President."

"President, King, Emperor, High Councilor, Chancellor, what difference does it make? He's in charge."

"It makes a difference," Daniel said softly. "Look at all the government he has here. It's just like the American West with Marshalls, Sheriffs, the Mayor, the town council, all of it is the same." Daniel started speaking rapidly. "He's bringing democracy. That is wonderful."

Rak'nor gave him a short glance. "We do not require anyone else's approval. If this system works to get us what we need, then we use it."

"Of course," Daniel answered politely. He was not pissing off any more Jaffa on this expedition. Especially since four more gathered with them to go.

* * *

Alva urged her horse to a trot. There were two miles between town and home. A horse can't run or canter for two miles without problems. Race horses can do the mile under the right conditions. Most people don't realize a horse can't run for long distances.

Even trotting, Alva felt it wouldn't be fast enough. Then there was the problem of where to hide him when the Sheriff searched the place. She shook her head. Jack should not have talked her into this folly. There had to be a better way. A lot could happen in the next six hours.

Sure enough there was the Sheriff coming across the fields at a canter. Once she saw him she let her horse reduce to a walk. He would catch up anyway. He did.

"Ma'am."

"Sheriff."

"Who is he holding back there?"

"Who?"

"Stop it. I'm not stupid."

"Sheriff, you speak in riddles."

"Fine, who does Jack O'Neill have hostage back at your house to make you come back like this?"

"Everyone is gone. Patty went to stay with her aunt for a house party in our old town. My man and sons are out tracking this Jack O'Neill."

The Sheriff relaxed a little. "Anyone there lives with you besides them?"

"No, just the family."

How long have you had him there? Is he tied up?"

"What?"

"Come on, you must have tied him up so he couldn't get away."

"I haven't tied anyone up in my life."

"Okay, ma'am." The sheriff unlatched his pistols in their holsters on each leg. The rifle was ready.

"You don't need those."

"I wouldn't bet my life on it."

"Have it your way." As an afterthought, Alva casually added, "You must be going someplace dangerous. How far upstream are you going?"

"Just your place, ma'am."

"Then put those away." They were in sight of the farmhouse. Alva knew Jack was watching the road. He had to see that the Sheriff coming. "Please Sheriff, put those away." There were shot guns and rifles in her house. Jack had probably found them and had them loaded. If he killed those two men, he sure would shoot this sheriff.

"I want you to call him to come out."

"Who?"

"Jack O'Neill," he answered patiently. "I'm not getting into a firefight in close quarters."

"Sheriff, I told you to put those things away and I meant it."

"Ma'am, you might as well tell me, I'm going to bring him in."

"Thought you were not going inside to shoot up my place."

"Up to you, ma'am. Call him out or I'll wait for the posse, then get him."

"All by yourself, you are going after that desperado?"

"My deputy and the others will be along shortly. I'm here to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, but thanks just the same."

"If this is about the reward, exposing yourself like this is just plain stupid."

"It's not about the reward. I don't want my place getting shot up. You might see yourself in the mirror and blow both barrels into it. You do and you are buying me a new mirror."

"If he's not in there, I'll buy you a new mirror." The Sheriff looked at her with a lawman's eye. "But he's in there."


	25. Chapter 25: Trial By Fire

**A/N:** _Thanks to Diane for being the beta._

**Chapter 25: Trial By Fire**

Uh Oh. I could see Alva returning with a man. There could only be one person who it could be. He sat on that horse as if he owned the neighborhood. Had to be the local cop. Aw crap. Well, we knew the house would get searched. Still, I wish I had my P90. Shooting cops is not good. Nope. That would surely finish me.

I was finished.

What do I do?

I knew she had guns in the house. I cleaned them for her. Those old rifles were an improvement over muskets. The barrel was 'rifled' meaning it had spiral grooves to keep the bullet spinning so it would fly in a straight line. I had shot plenty of these.

What do I do?

Alva doesn't look happy. She is deliberately not looking. Did she tell him? Do I hide in the attic? He'll check the attic. I knew that. The root cellar was across the yard. He'd probably check that.

Down the well?

No well, she had pipes with pump handles right into the kitchen.

What do I do?

He's got his rifle unslung. He's checking his revolvers. Wow, they have revolvers. They are getting to be advanced. Oh no, he's got a long rope coiled on one side of his saddle.

Alva is arguing with him. You go girl. You can be intimidating woman. Use it, baby.

What do I do?

Okay, I've done it the hard way and it didn't pay off each time. I just made things worse. If Teal'c is anywhere around, maybe I can get a message to him. Yeah, right, if they don't have a necktie party here at that tree.

Come on O'Neill, you can do better than this. I've talked my way out of lots of awful situations. Well, Daniel talked me out. I shot, knifed, and blasted my way out.

No. Not this time. This time I use my head, and not in a noose.

"Come out with your hands up," I heard the cliché loud and clear.

What do I do?

I walked right out on the front porch with my hands over my head. I spied a couple of rocking chairs and indicated I would sit down. I prayed he wouldn't shoot me. So I sat down keeping my hands up.

I don't think the Sheriff expected swift compliance. He seemed to hesitate.

"Alva, tell him I'm not armed. I just want to talk."

"He heard you, boy."

Alva said something I couldn't hear to the cop. The man nodded without taking his eyes off me. Alva dismounted and walked her horse to the hitching post in the front yard. Then she held the cop's horse while he dismounted, leading it off to the same hitching post. The cop continued to hold me in his sights.

Alva walked up to me, ruffling my bushy shock of hair. Involuntarily, I looked up at her. She smiled ruefully. We exchanged all the information we needed in that look. Softly she spoke to me.

"Help is coming. A Dr. Daniel Jackson is coming with a Jaffa tonight." She spoke louder to the Sheriff. "You can come, now Sheriff. He's not armed."

Daniel? Daniel was here? Daniel was here. He was coming. I relaxed a bit.

The Sheriff hesitated but we were both sitting so peacefully he decided to come close enough not to shout. He eyed me once he was close enough. He saw my affliction. My eye was still swollen and red. I had the rash on my face, which had calmed down and didn't itch anymore. It was healing in places. I'd lost weight during my illness. My scrawny body wasn't any threat to him as far as he could see. He was wrong but I wasn't going to explain it.

Alva took my hand. I felt like crap. I continued to rock silently. I took a good look at him, too. He wasn't some hysterical cowboy, thank goodness. He had the look of a professional lawman.

"Jeez, you're just a kid." He wavered. "Son, you are under arrest." I nodded. He didn't say more.

"Before you haul me off, sir, I would like an opportunity to talk to you." He nodded silently keeping the gun aimed at my heart. I looked at Alva for an answer. She nodded.

"We talked to the Marshal on the Balls."

"Daniel!"

My voice broke. It took a moment to catch my breath. My chest felt so tight with emotion. She had done it. She got help.

"Alva, thank you." I looked at her with admiration. So help was on the way. Daniel. My eye misted. The swollen one always misted trying to heal. Some water flowed down my cheek from that eye. It wasn't tears, you understand.

"You know him, son?"

"Yes, he's my friend."

"You're going to need all the friends you can get with the charges against you."

"So Alva tells me." I smiled over at her, appreciatively. We still sat there holding hands, rocking slowly.

"What happened to you, your eye?"

"Poison ivy."

"Oh," he grimaced.

A coughing jag racked me. He raised the weapon as I doubled over, trying to hack my lungs out. I reached in my pocket for a snot rag.

"Hold it right there, hands where I can see them."

I held up the handkerchief, grimaced, and then proceeded to blow. I wiped my eye on my sleeve. The coughing fatigued me. I leaned my head back hoping the coughing was done.

"He's been sick, Sheriff. Fever broke, but he's not been eating much. You don't have to stand out there. Come, sit."

"I'm fine right here. He's dangerous, ma'am. You don't realize how dangerous."

"I'm not going to hurt Alva, Sheriff…or you. I'm done. I just want to talk to Teal'c and get this all straightened out."

"Now why would the President want to talk to the likes of you?"

"It hurts me that you would say that. But," I paused for a short cough or two. "That's ok." I smiled a half-smirk at the joke he couldn't possibly understand.

"Answer me. Why would the President offer such a large reward for you?"

"Because he is my friend and is trying to find me. I got lost trying to get out of trouble. Seems as though I just find more and more."

"You sure found plenty here. After what you did to that girl," the Sheriff shook his head slowly. "The President wants your hide as does every man in the Territory."

"I did not, repeat, I did NOT touch that girl." I started coughing again. "Alva told me what happened."

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to confess right off."

"Don't I get a lawyer?"

"What for?"

"Because I'm arrested."

"If you can afford one, and one is willing, then sure you can have one," the Sheriff conceded. "At your trial."

"What?"

"You get the lawyer at your trial. That is if you get to trial. Folks around here are worked up."

"So Alva tells me." I looked at him. He was a cautious one. "But now that I am your prisoner, you have to defend me."

"Who told you that?"

"What?"

Aw Crap. Everybody's got a right to be a sucker once.

"Defend you," the Sheriff sneered? "What a notion you have."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think so. I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you'll have to unbutton your collar to take a shit."

I rocked a little more. This revelation put a crimp in my strategy. Yep. A crimp. I looked at Alva who had anger in her eye staring at that Sheriff. Unbelievable. She was right. Trouble had a way of finding me.

"You'll never get me to the Territorial Capital alive."

"Then I'll get you there dead."

"Where the hell does it say that you've got a right to deny legal counsel or threaten a prisoner? Where have you been? Does Escobedo ring a bell? Miranda? I mean, you must have heard of the Fourth Amendment. What I'm saying is that I have rights."

"Well, I'm all broken up over your rights!"

"You have any kids, Sheriff?"

"No."

"Lucky for them," I taunted the man. The Sheriff was faintly amused but kept his aim. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. I did not rape that girl. I'm a friend of Teal'c. He'll vouch for me. If you wait until Daniel gets here, all this will be explained."

"You try my patience. Now get your hands up. Ma'am, move away from him."

"Now Sheriff, there's no call for that kind of talk. President Teal'c is sending someone. You heard." Alva got up and went to the edge of the porch.

"In my opinion boy, you are as guilty as sin."

"Yeah well opinions are like assholes. Everybody's got one."

"You have a smart mouth dirtbag." The Sheriff demanded that I get up and kneel down. He cocked the gun. He was going to do it right there.

"You need a four point suppository."

"What?"

"I said stick it in your ass."

Reaching behind the rocker, I tipped it over firing my zat on the Sheriff as bullets hit the wall where the chair had been.

"Jack, you could have gotten me killed," Alva said softly with reproach. She was horrified and rightly so. She looked at the zat with alarm. "Are you going to kill me too?"

"Alma, no, God no, this," I waved the zat and she cringed. "This didn't kill him. One shot stuns. He's fine. He'll wake up in a while with a headache, that's all. I swear."

Alva checked the Sheriff for a pulse and was satisfied I spoke the truth. She wasted no time getting the rope from the saddle and tied up the Sheriff, relieving him of his side arms and checking him thoroughly. I removed the man's bandana and gagged him.

"Hey pal, your mouthwash isn't making it."

Alva rolled the body under the porch; crawled under with it; and tied it to a support post. She emerged dusting the dirt off her dress and hands.

"I would never have believed it. Even the Sheriff is out for vengeance. I won't stand for it. Do you hear me?" She was shouting at the Universe. "We are civilized!"

I looked around. "We have to move that horse. Let's get it to the barn so they won't know you've been here."

"Jack, they can see the tracks leading here."

Right, she was right again. What is wrong with me? I know that. I've watched every western that was ever made. Heck, I've been with Teal'c and watched him and Bra'tac.

"Posse will be here soon," Alva reminded me. "You can't get 'em all, Jack."

"That's a fact."

**"**How come you're doing this, then?"

"Because I don't have anything better to do."

"What happens after? What will you do when it's over?"

"Live with it."

"Jack, you are going inside. No, don't argue. You've done enough. Now hand me that thing." She held her hand out for the zat.

"Nuh-uh, I'm keeping this baby."

"Be careful, Jack. You're someone who makes people afraid, and that's dangerous."

"It's what people know about themselves inside that makes 'em afraid. Let's get the horses in the barn."

We guided them into stalls.

"Leave yours saddled, Alva. We have to get rid of this one. We may have to leave in a hurry."

"Leave? Where would I go?"

It hit me. She was right again. Where would she go? She was married, had kids, and had a husband. She was not Carter who would follow me to hell and back. Damn, I just ruined her life.

"Alva, you can still leave. Get out of here. Say anything. Say I knocked out the sheriff, and then you jumped on your horse and escaped. No one will blame you."

"Jack, where can you go now? I mean the whole Territory is after you. The posse is almost here. You can't hope to escape." Alva saw my determination. "When the posse sees you, what then? Suppose they panic and start shooting?"

"Nothing wrong with shooting as long as the right people get shot!"

"These are _NOT_ the right people! They are trying to do their duty. Sheriff told me they think you have a hostage. They think you are a no good murdering rapist. Now, I don't want you strung up for something you didn't do. But don't try to justify killing anyone."

"Oh I don't wish them anything too serious, just a couple of months in traction."

"Try making a DEAL!"

"What kind of DEAL?"

"A DEAL, deal!"

"What, maybe they are Republicans? You know, "Business is business."

She was yelling at me while I rode the Sheriff's horse out to the woods. I grabbed a tree limb to get off. Then I slapped him hard to make him bolt away. She was still yelling at me. Seeing my face she knew I was going to deal with things.

I wanted to set my traps before those sons-of-bitches showed up to lynch me. I didn't have my P-90. But I did have 30 years of Spec Ops training. This scrawny body wasn't going to overpower any big gomer that showed up with his pals. No, I had to get cute.

"Jack," Alva spun me around to look at her. "I said I would handle it. Now go to your room, young man."

"Alva, enough, I know what I am doing. Now, I appreciate everything you have done for me. But it is time for you to go. I only have to hold out until Daniel gets here. That's five or five and a half hours away. I can do it. But you shouldn't be here. Go to town and wait by the docks for him. Get him here as fast as you can."

Alva became angry. She looked and sounded just like my mom. I was winded and started coughing. All the while she was becoming more frantic.

"I will not let you become a murderer. Those two on the island, I say that was self-defense. It's a hell of a thing, killin' a man. Take away all he's got, and all he's ever gonna have." Alva grabbed me and shook me. "Boy you hear what I'm saying. Let me handle this. The law has broken faith here. I won't stand for it. But you don't have to kill. We can choose not to kill today."

"Alva, I'm not what you think I am. I'm not worth it. I've killed women and children. I've killed everything that walks or crawls at one time or another." Her eyes widened and she looked shocked. Then she got mad.

"Jack O'Neill, you lying sonofabitch, how dare you!" She hauled off and whacked me on the arms. I grabbed her hands to fend her off until she calmed down.

"Ok, ok, I got the message. Alva, what do you think you are going to do? Hmm? How are you going to hold off an entire posse of armed men?"

"With my brains, young man," she snarled. "And no one is going to get killed. They won't kill a woman. So they won't shoot at me directly. They'll try to scare me. Then they'll try to storm the house and capture us, maybe shoot you."

"I wish that were so," I answered. "So Ma Barker, what do you want me to do?"

"First, load all the shot guns with rock salt. I have a bag in the root cellar and bring up enough for refills. Go on, now, git!"

Rock salt, hmmm she was gonna pepper somebody's ass with rock salt. Sweet. That stuff doesn't just hurt; it stings in the wound. But it won't kill anyone. It could take someone's eye out if you are not careful. I had the idea she had done this before, good enough.

Later I came back to load the guns and saw she had taken something out of the barn and was dragging some ropes and such to the big tree in the front yard. I went over to help carry it for her.

"Hold up there, Alva, let me carry those for you." I caught up to her. Dang, she had snares for trapping animals. I took the long rope and tossed it over a thick branch to test it for her. It would hold. Then we both set to planting two snares.

"I figure they'll set up here by this big tree for cover. We might get one or two. Then they'll try to sneak around back to come in through the kitchen. So we went around back and rigged another trap.

Inside the kitchen, I loaded the shotguns with the rock salt. She came in with her stash of stinky itch remedy. If that didn't pass for mustard gas, well it was the closest thing to it. If nothing else, she'd have one or more puking his guts up while I nailed him with the rock salt or the zat. We hung a sachet or two or three to swing down as someone opened the front and back doors. Someone would get a snoot full of that awful concoction.

Then, I saw her take some yarn from her knitting basket and the knitting needles for good measure. While she was fussing with that, I went out to the chicken coop looking for grain. I found plenty for chicken feed. Then I gathered some eggs, as she instructed.

The woman was a MacGyver. I got the idea and helped. Too bad my duct tape was on the raft with all the other stuff they captured. I caught sight of her with some fishing poles. Oh yeah, she was good. They would make great slingshots.

Then I had an idea. Yeah, they come from time to time. I took one of the rifles and went over to a young stand of trees beside the barn opposite from the big tree in front with the snares, but not too far from the back door of the farm house. Pointing the rifle down, I hung it from the tree with Alva's knitting yarn. I used the wanted posters and laid them on the string which I greased for a fuse. I ran the cord back to the house and another to the barn. I used a rock tied up with the yarn for a weight attached to the trigger. The fuse would be lit later.

Back in the kitchen I found what I needed. If I remembered my high school chemistry, I could make some nifty concoctions just from basic kitchen supplies. Vinegar and ammonia make nasty gas. Hot water bottle, baking soda, spices, chili powder, and vinegar make tear gas. Alcohol, ammonia, and vinegar make a great fog. Going back to the Middle Ages, folks have used muriatic acid a form of HCL (hydrochloric acid) for smaller-scale applications, such as production of gelatin and other ingredients in food, and leather processing. Mix that stuff with ammonia and you get fog, nasty fog. I found some in the tool shed out back.

I saw Alva doing something under the windows. She was a wonder. I continued to mix and prep various kitchen chemicals like baking soda and vinegar and ammonia and bleach. Meanwhile Alva came in with two pig's bladders. She instructed me to fill them up with another nasty kitchen concoction which we positioned near other windows and the upstairs window over the porch roof. Then she took her can of bacon fat renderings and disappeared. I don't want to know.

She came in and handed me the bellows for the fireplace. Then she handed me a sack of dried peas. I felt stupid. What the heck were these for? She gave me that patient mommy look of 'just do it.' Then she opened the oven and stoked the fire good. Removing some of the coals into a metal bucket she left. I still don't want to know.

Later she came in with a mop from the back porch. We doctored it pretty good with various concoctions. I started coughing relentlessly. It was then I realized something. We needed face masks. So I took some rags and soaked them in water and rolled them around in the fireplace for the charcoal. I made several and left them around the house where I knew I could find them. Alva took a few rolled up in some piece of leather.

Pretty soon, she came trotting in breathless.

"They're coming," she announced a bit red faced. We had little over an hour to prepare. It was as good as it got. "Get down and stay down."

"I was just going to say that to you, Alva." We exchanged worried glances for each other. I grabbed her up in a big bear hug. "Thank you," I whispered. She nodded and pushed away to get into position. I took the back windows. She took the downstairs front windows.

The posse rode up and hesitated looking for signs of activity. Not seeing anything obvious, one rider checked around the ground and called out to his companions that we had to be around. One went to the barn and saw Alva's horse but called out the Sheriff's wasn't there.

They were good. The mounted rider started to track the area. He saw the tracks to the woods. I could tell he wasn't buying it. I weighed a lot less than the Sheriff. The depth of the horse's hooves wouldn't be the same. Plus, there were different shoe tracks around the barn. They noticed.

By then, they had dismounted and started to take up positions.

"You're surrounded. Come out with your hands up!"

I sooooooo hate clichés.

"Who the hell are you? Get off my property," Alva called out through one window and moved to another.

"Ma'am, you are going to be all right. We've come to rescue you."

"I don't need rescuing. Now git off of my front lawn with your damn horses."

"We understand you have to say that. This is for that murdering rapist who's got you. You can't escape. Turn her loose. You'll just make it worse on yourself."

"Yeah, worse than what," I called out the back before going upstairs?

"If you've hurt that woman, we'll make sure you know how we feel about it before we hang you. If you don' come out, we'll make it hurt real bad before we string you up. Now, let the lady go."

"I am not his prisoner." Alva walked out to the porch and stood there defiantly with her shotgun pointed at them. "He's just a boy. I tanned his hide once. I can do it again. And I'll do it to you if you don't get those horses out of my flower beds. I'm not going to say it again."

Those gomers had puzzled looks all right.

"Ma'am, you all right?"

"I'm better than fine," she hollered at them. "You still haven't said who you fellas are."

"Ma'am, I'm Deputy Sheriff Festus. Now you boys, get them horses outta her flower beds." He waved them to move. They did more damage turning the horses around to get out of the flower beds. "Now, ma'am, you come over here. We'll handle the fugitive."

"How do I know you are the Deputy Sheriff?"

Alva tried to stall. But I saw one coming around the back to a window. He tried to lift the window sill and started screaming and cursing. I had no idea what happened but Alva had been doing something to the windows on the first floor. The man was hopping around looking for something. Then he spied the water pump in the yard. He limped over to it and pumped as hard as he could with something hurting his hands. The water flowed and he tried to wash something off.

"What's wrong Chester," Festus called out?

"Dang, _something dad blame, something, something, _sonofabitch, I burned my hand."

"What is he talking about, ma'am?"

"I have no idea. Now turn yourselves around and git before someone gets seriously hurt."

The shouting went back and forth while the Deputy tried to convince her he was the deputy and this was a duly sworn in posse. Alva wasn't having it. She made out like they were a bunch of robbers come to kill her and steal her horses. She promised them they'd have to kill her before they could rape her. The deputy tried to reason. He finally shook his head.

"All right, ma'am, don't say I didn't try reason. You can't reason with some women. That's a fact. I've said it. I said 'Matthew there is nothing you can do when a good woman gets a notion in her head.' I said that. 'Matthew,' I said, 'there isn't anything more ruthless and treacherous than a gen-u-**ine** good woman.' And you know what he said to me? He said, 'you sure have that right, Festus.' I've done all I can, ma'am. We're coming in."

"Not likely, varmint," Alva pumped the shotgun. "Take one more step and I'll blow your ass from here to hell."

"Ma'am, that's your choice." The Deputy looked over to where one of the other guys had creeped around to try another window. The air was punctuated with his screams as he ran around the yard yelling and holding his hand.

"Sonofabitch! She's done something to the windowsills. Don't touch them! Water, somebody get me some water."

"That's not all that will happen if you thieving jackasses try to come in here. This here is MY house."

"Aw c'mon lady, we don't want to hurt you. We want that O'Neill character."

"He's not going anywhere until President Teal'c's representatives get here. Now move off."

"Look, he's just murdering raping scum. We can handle this. President Teal'c will thank us for not bothering him with minor nonsense. Now turn him over if you aren't his prisoner."

"You got that all wrong. President Teal'c is his guardian. Why else do you think he put up such a big reward?"

"Because he wants this deviant as dead as the rest of us do. He just can't come right out and say it. But we know what he means. Why else have such a big reward posted?"

"Oh, so that's it. You want the **_re_**-ward. Humph. Well, the Marshal already knows about how I have him. So get lost."

"Ma'am, where's the Sheriff?"

So, they finally got around to that. These boys weren't the brightest light bulbs in the marquis.

"He skedaddled."

"Where'd he go?"

"Wherever fools go on their errands."

"Ma'am is the Sheriff dead?"

"No, of course not," she was doing her best to keep them talking not shooting. "And none of you will get hurt either if you just leave."

"Ok, have it your way."

Festus signaled one of the men who must have been one of the better shots. He shot out one of the front room windows. He was picking his target away from her. Alva huffed that they would need better shots than a blind muleskinner and turned her back on them, walked inside, and closed the door.

I watched them conferring near the tree. They seemed to be confused. Then I saw the Deputy motion for them to spread out and surround the house. Alva's plan seemed to be working. I was hoping, waiting, praying, that one of them would step in a snare. I didn't have to wait long. There was a yelp from the tree. I saw the Deputy hanging upside down swinging and cursing a blue streak.

One of the others showed up to help. One down another to go. The others were out of sight and a shotgun might not reach him spraying wide. Since no one was looking, I aimed out the window and gave him a full load of the zat. What Alva doesn't see, doesn't hurt her.

Alva used her gun to break a windowpane and let fly. One of the men was caught in the leg trying to cross the yard to get on the porch. He went down rolling and screaming. Somebody shouted.

"You are under arrest, ma'am. From here on out, you are an accessory to the crime and resisting arrest."

"You just confused me with someone who cares." She peppered another one trying to sneak up the side of the porch. He went around hopping and yelling.

"What happened? What d'she shoot you with?"

"Crap! She got me with rock salt. Damn me, OW! Crap, crap, crap, Lady you are insane!"

"The next rounds won't be rock salt. That was a warning."

All the rounds would be rock salt. That's all we loaded those shot guns with. I couldn't find the shot gun shells. She must have removed them somewhere.

"Ok, boys, she's not trying to kill us. Just get in there and get them."

A few of them tried to rush the door. Alva plugged one with rock salt. The other made it to the door. He tried to use the door handle and went hollering he was burnt. Then he got so mad he kicked in the door. The sachet of stinky itch concoction smacked him in the kisser. He stumbled back out where she shot him again with rock salt. He went down puking, his face covered all over with stinking itch concoction. It got in his eyes and he was screaming. One of the others tried to drag him away, but Alva nailed him too with more rock salt.

I closed the front door. Then I noticed what she had tied to the inside of the doorknob. Brilliant !!! She had coals strapped to the inside handles. Those things were cooking hot. Ouch. I grinned and went to go upstairs and realized there was stuff all over the stairs. Bending down I picked up one of the items. It was a marble. In amongst the marbles were pencils, and dried peas and chicken feed. Oh yeah, creative. I tiptoed up holding on to the railing.

It would be a long siege until they got even more pissed off than they were. I looked out the back bedroom to see what was happening in the yard. A couple of them were still out at the water pump. At the end of the hall I checked out the two end rooms and saw one sneaking around the side. He was too blocked to zat. He wasn't too far to pepper with salt.

Blam! Blam! Both barrels sent him scurrying off.

I guess the gloves came off once three of them finished at the water pump. They were seriously pissed. Two came bounding up the porch steps. One went skidding around. I leaned out the upstairs window, letting him have a zat blast. The other had made it inside by kicking in the door. He wasn't touching handles. He too got a snoot full of anti-itch goo. Then I heard Alva yelling. I wanted to go running downstairs and remembered.

No running with marbles.

One of the three had made it to the side of the house. He was creeping around to find entry. He got annoyed and broke a window. He got in all right. So I laid in wait at the top of the stairs. He'd come prowling around. I never saw him. Alva must have tossed one of the tear gas thingys. I could smell it upstairs. Everyone was coughing. But the fog filled the hall. Suddenly, something went splat against the wall. The fog got thicker. It was filling the whole hall and entry. My eye watered. Yeah, singular, the other one had a bad reaction to the tear gas and swelled shut. Made my depth perception off. I reached in my pocket for the wet rag which wasn't so wet anymore. It would have to do. It did help some.

I prayed Alva had hers on. I didn't hear any yelling or cursing. That was not a good sign. It was pretty thick inside, so I nearly rose to make my way downstairs when I heard someone bust through the front door. It was more instinct than sight when I unloaded the zat.

I missed.

Buckshot rained above my head, hitting the walls all around me. Thank god I was still down. So I rolled to the opposite wall and threw another stink bomb. The coughing located the guy. I aimed in the general direction squeezing the zat. My reward was to hear something heavy go plop down on the floor.

I needed air. But I couldn't hear Alva. Either she was out cold or she wasn't in the house. I didn't like to think about that possibility. Just as I rose to go down the stairs, I heard another heavy footstep on the front porch. It didn't come through the front door. No, he was looking for a window. Well, there wasn't much to be seen through all that fog.

So I went into a front bedroom to check the front of the house and saw no one. Using a rag to raise the window, I wasn't going to be debilitated by whatever she had used on the windowsills, I carefully went on to the roof of the porch at the far end and slid down the trellis. Sure enough his back was to me as he was about to use the butt end of his rifle to bust a window.

I dropped down but he swiveled around, raising the rifle. I dropped and rolled. His shot took off a good chunk of the corner of the house. He was running toward me. I waited then rose up to let him have it. We shot simultaneously. Some of the shot got my arm, but he hit the deck out cold.

Crap, it's a brand new body. My first scar, and I wanted to keep it clean for a while. Then I remembered Alva. So I crept around back. She was just standing there over a body, weeping. I ran to grab her and pull her down.

"What the hell were you standing there like that for?" I didn't see any more movement. Looking around I saw the man lying face down, bleeding from a bloody crack in the skull. The heavy cast iron skillet lay next to him. So, I checked for a pulse.

I turned to her in anguish. It wasn't supposed to go down like this. I had the zat.

"I ain't never killed no one before that, Jack.

"Well, you sure tried to kill the hell outta that guy but you didn't. He is breathing."

She bawled her eyes out. I got angry. Maybe it was my teenage hormones stoked up on adrenaline. But these bastards made this nice lady try to kill to save me. Someone was gonna pay. I didn't know how many were left. Smoke came out of the windows and the open doorway. No way to tell. I'd lost count.

I grabbed Alva by the arm and lurched to haul her off. We were too exposed.

"Alva, just be Dorothy. Go down in the root cellar and stay there this time." She was hysterical. "And don't come out looking for Toto." I opened the outside doors to the cellar. She wasn't thinking, but I got her to go down there. Then I took some cord out of my pocket and tied the handles so she would have to stay there. At least she would until she figured it out. One good swift kick and they would burst.

My adrenaline was pumping full measure. The expression about seeing red was accurate. I had my sunglasses on so I could see a polarized view through the sunshine. Something glinted over by the barn.

So I called out to the front of the house, while I let the fuse to the rifle hanging upside down.

"All right now, I'm coming out. Any man I see out there, I'm gonna shoot him. Any sonofabitch takes a shot at me, I'm not only gonna kill him, but I'm gonna kill his wife, all his friends, and burn his damn house down. Any men don't wanna get killed better clear on out."

I went into Spec Ops Commando mode. I rolled to the corner of the house so I could see the big tree out front. I didn't see anyone moving other than the one upside down. He had passed out with all the blood going to his head. Realizing I was exposed up against the house, I made a run for the other side of the barn. The rifle discharged. I hoped it would draw any fire away from me.

Nothing happened.

I ran for the barn door. The door flew open just as I got to it. Someone had been waiting with a horse to come through at just the right moment. I got knocked down. It was a big one. He sat in that saddle controlling that horse pointing his revolver right at my head.

"I know what you're thinking. 'Did he fire six shots or only five?' Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement I kind of lost track myself. But being as this is a six shooter, the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow a hole the size of the Territory in your head, you've got to ask yourself a question: Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?"

"Mongo not like horses." I unloaded the zat on horse and rider. They crashed to the ground, as I rolled away. "Mongo only pawn in game of life."

Zat, it beat punching a horse.

I secured the perimeter finding no one conscious. I went to get Alva so I could find some more rope. As I walked back to the root cellar I could hear her banging and screaming. So I cut the rope with my Swiss Army Knife. Never leave your homeworld without it.

As I helped her up, we heard the clomp of horses hooves coming around the house. Someone had awakened and was making a run for it. I aimed my zat but the rider was too far already.

"Well, that will teach him," I turned and smiled.

"Jack, sometimes I think you are missing a few cards in your deck. What do you think is going to happen when he tells his friends in town?"

Uh oh. Aw Crap.


	26. Chapter 26: Hope Floats

**Chapter 26: Hope Floats**

After the rider escaped and the posse was secured, Alva dug out a piece of buckshot from Jack's arm. Carefully, bandaging it, she packed extra bandages for the trip. While she went to saddle his horse, Jack went to check on the captives and dispose of their weapons. He hoped to slow them down a little if they had to go searching for weapons.

Gathering the pile in a bed sheet, Jack threw the posse's weapons in the woods. Then he reset the traps and added a couple more around Alva's farmhouse. He retrieved the Sheriff from under the house and settled him with the rest in the barn. The man was barely conscious but he stumbled along where Jack led him. The few who were awake greeted the Sheriff who seemed confused.

"He got the drop on me," the Sheriff complained.

"Ya think?" Jack secured him again. "You tried to kill me, pal. Not nice."

"It's better than you deserve…pal."

Jack left them grumbling in the barn. He figured they would check around the place first, knowing about the traps encountered before. These new traps would be more dangerous.

"You're diggin' a hole," Festus observed tied up, resting against the tree in the front yard.

"Hey, you don't miss a trick, do yah?" Jack wiped some sweat from his brow.

"What's it for?"

"A little strategy I learned in 'Nam."

"It's not right; this damn woman doing something like this to me," groused the Deputy. "I used to have power. Now old age is creeping up on me."

"More like old habits than old age."

Jack picked up some stakes and set them in the hole tamping them hard so the points would stand upright. Then he placed camouflage of grass and netting over the holes. Anyone stepping on the covered hole would get a nasty surprise. It was as much as he could do in his weakened condition. He coughed from the dust.

Jack figured it would take an hour for the escaped Posse Man to get to town and tell his tale. Then, it would take a little time to get more folks. Then it would be an hour back. Jack figured he had about 3 hours, tops. But Daniel was at least 5 hours away. Alva had collected her things and some food, leaving a note for her family. Jack begged her to go to friends, but she wouldn't abandon him.

Alva came up to Jack with some hot tea and a spoonful of honey to soothe his throat. He accepted a glass gratefully. The Deputy looked at the drink longingly.

"This is the last one. Alva," Jack pointed at the Deputy. "I don't mind shootin' em' for ya, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna sweat over 'em for ya." He coughed and sipped some more of the tea. "We have to make tracks away from here. These should slow them down some," He kicked more dirt over the hole. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, Jack. I packed supplies and saddled one of my horses for you. No sense in being accused of thieving their horses." Alva looked at the horizon and back to him. "Jack, remember. They think they did the right thing. It isn't for personal greed."

"Like for the Reward?"

"Well that's secondary. You've got to remember that these are just simple farmers. These are people of the land, the common clay of the new Territory."

"Right…morons."

Jack wiped his hands and led the Deputy off to the barn with the rest he had trussed up. Entering the barn, he let his eyes adjust to the dimness. Some of the men were barely conscious. The rest were still out cold. Only the Deputy hadn't been zatted. He settled the Deputy in a stall and hitched him up seated in the hay. The few that were awake cursed him soundly.

"You'll never git away with it, young'un," Deputy Festus declared evenly.

"Do you always speak in clichés?" Jack surveyed his handiwork. "Ok listen up. I'm only going to say this once. You boys broke the law. We defended ourselves from illegal search and seizure. I had already surrendered to the Sheriff when he tried to murder me point blank. And then you gentlemen offered to hang me without a trial, knowing that President…Teal'c…has sent his representatives to take me into custody and return me to that town upriver." Jack shook his head and in his best Gomer Pyle imitation said, "For shame, for shame, for shame, gol-ol-ol-ly."

"You gonna leave us sitting here?" They didn't know one of theirs had ridden back to town for help.

"There was a time when this Territory used to be all golden and smelled like sunshine until a deviant messed things up," another wrinkled his nose looking at Jack.

"Yeah, well, I always heard there were three kinds of suns here, sunshine, sunflowers, and sons-of-bitches."

"You're not hard to track."

"Yeah, he leaves dead men behind him."

"Gentlemen, please rest your sphincters." He raised the zat and shot the Deputy. The rest he gagged. "You'll be fine."

Jack took the reins of the two horses Alva had saddled, leading them out of the barn. He shut the barn doors and laid the plank across it to bar the exit. It wasn't all that sturdy but it would do. He checked his cinch strap to make certain the horse hadn't done the old trick of swelling his belly so the strap would be loose causing the rider to fall off. Just for good measure, Jack kneed the beast to deflate the belly. It was tight. Alva knew her stuff.

Once up to the back porch, he waited until she came out. Alva locked up. Jack smiled since several windows were busted. Force of habit he understood. He never locked his own house on the theory someone could break a window or pick a lock, so why bother? Maybe it would save a broken window. The Galaxy had a way of traipsing through his home on a regular basis anyway.

"So, where are we headed, boy?"

"Nowhere special."

"Nowhere special, I always wanted to go there."

"If you're sure, come on, then. We have to make tracks. I figure we've got maybe two or two and a half hours head start."

* * *

General Hammond put down the phone and shook his head. He grinned to himself thinking that it was good to have friends in high places. Well, Little Miss Sunshine just pulled off a coup that would put her ahead in the line. Now she had Jacob's friends in high places. Having your father on the Tok'ra High Council didn't hurt. Having Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgaard Fleet, owe you one really didn't hurt. But helping the President get a fully funded foundation and Presidential Library ranked up there with the big boys, even if Jacob helped her. The torch had been passed.

"Get me Major Carter," Hammond instructed his aide. A few minutes later, he had her on the phone. "Major, well done. Yes, as soon as you return, you and Jacob should make a trip to the High Council. I have a personal message to deliver." He hung up knowing she was very pleased. What Hammond really wanted was to get a message to Dr. Jackson. There was no way he was with the Tok'ra but preserving the illusion was just fine with him.

* * *

At Alva's farm, the Mayor arrived with more men. Two managed to catch themselves in Jack's snares. The curses rang out loudly. One man fell into Jack's stake trap and damaged his leg. More shouts called the others to help retrieve him. The Mayor surveyed the chaos shaking his head. Another rider lifted the board barring the barn door. He checked inside and waved to the others to come over. Inside the barn was a sorry sight.

"Dad blame, dad gummitt, something something, no good spit of a kid…" Festus complained as his bonds were cut in Alva's barn. "He had one of those Jaffa weapons."

"He did?" The Mayor eyed him carefully. "Are you sure? Such weapons are strictly controlled by the military for use by the President's Jaffa."

"Hand held curved shooter unloaded a blue flame which felt all tingly like but hurt real bad," Festus finished untying himself while the other Posse Man went to cut the others loose.

"Yes, that's it." The Mayor knew the fugitives had a significant advantage.

"Well, you should have come to the Judge for a warrant."

"The Sheriff swore us in all right and proper," barked another Posse Man in cowboy's chaps. "It was completely legal."

"The hell you say," The Mayor snarled. "Sheriff, did you get a warrant?"

"No sir, there wasn't time. The lady was already leaving to warn the kid."

"You could have sent your Deputy to fetch one, Sheriff. We have laws for just this sort of action. Where was your probable cause?"

"The woman came in to report she had seen someone matching Jack O'Neill's description. Then she demanded to talk to the Marshal up in Territorial Town. She wanted to speak to President Teal'c about the reward. But I knew she had him."

"Well, if she had him and wanted the reward, what made you think she would go warn him and let him run off?"

"Yeah, six thousand shishtas is a powerful heap of money if he gets away."

"Six thousand? I heard it was five."

"There's the thousand offered by the Marshal on top of the President's bounty," answered the Mayor. "Naw if she had him, she wasn't letting him go."

"Well she had him," the Sheriff stood up with some help. He'd been tied up all day and was stiff. "I arrested him."

"You did?" The Mayor got nose to nose with the Sheriff. "And then she went to the trouble of tying you up? Why?"

"Maybe she was afraid she wouldn't get the reward. Maybe she's helping him. She demanded a Jaffa to come and interrogate her. That's suspicious."

"Yeah, I saw the bullet holes on the front porch. I saw the broken windows. I saw the traps she laid. No, that woman was afraid for her life."

"She had nothing to fear from me. She must have been afraid of that O'Neill guy," the Sheriff answered.

"Oh she wasn't afraid of him. She had a shotgun." Festus studied his hands, knowing he looked foolish. "She told us to get off her property." The Sheriff gave him a dirty look.

"And out of her flower beds." Chester rubbed his sore leg. "She blasted me with rock salt and put something on the window sills and the door knobs to burn a man's hands."

"So you touched her doors and windows?" The Mayor was nobody's fool. "Seems to me she was defending herself, which is why she plugged so many of you with rock salt when she could have killed you idiots. She had the boy. She gave him a gun and let him have his zat'nick-a-tel. You tried to take him for the reward. Isn't that right, Sheriff?"

"I tried to arrest him and bring him in," persisted the Sheriff. "She obstructed justice."

"Don't piss down my back and tell me it's raining. The President's personal representative arrives in four hours with a Jaffa escort at her request. So I want that kid returned." The Mayor used his oratorical voice. "The Wanted poster says ALIVE. Is that clear?"

Some muttering among the men and then they agreed.

"What if he shoots first?"

"Wing him...if you can," the Mayor answered. "I'll get your arrest warrant." With that he mounted his horse, reining it around to turn back to town.

* * *

"You have a plan," Alva commented evenly as they rode their horses north. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because if you get caught, you can't tell them," Jack kept an eagle eye out for anything that moved. He slowed his horse down as they approached the river bank. Alva did the same. Carefully approaching the ferry landing, Jack led the pair. The ferry was just arriving from the other side.

"You have the money, Alva," Jack said without taking his eyes from scanning the surroundings. "Just act like my mom."

The ferry arrived. Jack helped the ferry man tie up. A couple of other travelers emerged from the shed. While the ferry man let the passengers off, two more horses arrived to use the service. Jack felt the anxiety in his companion. But all they could do was wait patiently.

The wait seemed interminable. Surreptiously, Jack studied each person's face, memorizing and assessing the owner. Finally, the ferry man was ready for the next load. As soon as Alva paid for the two of them, they led their horses on and waited for the others to get situated. The ferry connected to the opposite bank by means of two long thick ropes. A pair of mules at each end provided the power. The slow trip across the swiftly moving river seemed endless. The painstakingly slow progress across a mile of river caused Jack to keep an eye on the shore from which they had departed.

"What are you looking for, boy," Alva whispered?

"Pursuit." Jack checked the height of the sun overhead. "I figure we have maybe half an hour left before they catch up. That is if they have any ability to track."

Two of the other passengers noticed the boy's affliction. Alva noticed them noticing. Protectively, she moved Jack to her and stared down the curious. They couldn't hold her stare and averted their eyes. The trip ended quietly with horses being led off the ferry and riders rechecking their saddles.

Jack took out the rifle from his saddle sheath. He loaded the chambers and checked the sights. Alva noticed and moved toward him with a question on her face. Jack nodded to the opposite shore. Alva couldn't quite understand. But, she mounted her horse and waited for Jack. He took his seat and led her off up the riverbank. Both of them let the horses saunter off as if they had no care in the world. Once out of sight of the ferry landing, Jack turned his horse back through the woods to come up behind the landing down stream from the crossing.

Alva had no choice. She followed. Jack dismounted taking both rifles. He tied his horse to a sapling. Moving quietly through the dense underbrush, he found a position on a little knoll above the river with a clear view of both shores. Between the reeds, Jack lay down to watch. Alva came up behind and followed his example.

"Jack," Alva whispered. "Why don't we put some distance between us and this place? It won't take them long to figure out we crossed over."

"I'm counting on it."

"Do you really think you can shoot all those men down before they shoot us?"

"I'm not going to shoot them. I'm making sure they take a Colorado boat ride."

"A what?"

Jack pointed to the ferry making its crossing back towards the opposite shore. The muddy water ran swiftly through the channel coursing its way down to the ocean some twelve miles away. Sure enough, a pack of riders descended on the ferry landing.

"I guess they weren't so far behind, Jack."

"They will be."

Slowly, the ferry made its way back toward the opposite shore where the posse waited to make the crossing. Jack lined up his shot. Having the eyesight of a young man again made the difference, even though one eye was swollen. Gently he squeezed the trigger. His shot passed clean through the first rope just forward of the boat's bow, pointed toward the posse's shore. The ferry gave a jerk but continued as passengers ducked for cover. Immediately, Jack got off the second shot nearly severing the second rope. The passengers were screaming. Carefully adjusting for the left pull of the rifle, Jack took his last shot. The second rope severed neatly releasing the boat from the tether at the opposite shore. The boat lurched to the port side careening back toward the embarkation shore. No longer tethered, the boat hurled downstream. Gathering speed in the raging current, it hit a piling twenty feet from the shore, not far from Jack's position.

Jack and Alva had already mounted, departing with all speed. Alva leaned into her mount, urging it onward. The race was on.


	27. Chapter 27: No Roy Rogers

**Ch 27 No Roy Rogers**

"There must be something you can get him on," the Mayor complained to the Circuit Court Judge after leaving at Alva's farm. The Mayor looked up at the Judge with disgust. Wouldn't it be his luck that the Judge was in town to witness the Mayor's lack of control. It was humiliating even though the Mayor privately agreed with the Sheriff. Standing with him were a few of the posse who were in no condition to continue the chase. Their wounds and lack of weapons benched them from the pursuit.

"Without the evidence of the knife and the girl," explained the Judge, "I couldn't convict him of spitting on the sidewalk."

The Judge was not amused at the antics of the Sheriff and his posse. So he gave a stern lecture to the remainder of the posse.

"What you did was out and out illegal. You had no search warrant for the farm. The Wanted Poster gave you the right to arrest O'Neill. You had no right to offer to hang the kid without a trial. You went too far."

"Just what do you consider going too far? Isn't forcible rape in broad daylight a misdemeanor in this town, Your Honor?" Chester asserted vehemently. "We know he raped that little girl. He killed those men. He stole. He resisted arrest…"

"We do not know any such thing. That's what trials are for," the Judge explained patiently. "President Teal'c has taught us better laws than we ever had before. Wrap your mind around the fact we don't practice frontier justice anymore. If we want to become a State, we have to prove we are civilized. Otherwise the folks in Washington will leave us a Territory forever."

"Your Honor," the Mayor interjected trying to salvage his reputation. "My policy is to uphold the laws just as President Teal'c gave us."

"Well, when an adult male is chasing a female with intent to commit rape, I shoot the bastard. That's my policy," retorted Chester, rubbing his sore leg which Alva peppered with rock salt.

"Intent? How did you establish that?"

"When a naked man is chasing a woman through an alley with a butcher's knife and a hard-on, I figure he isn't out collecting for the Church of Apophis!"

"He's got a point, Judge," the Mayor added with a shrug. "That's what eye witness accounts reported up in Territorial Town."

"Then the 'eye witnesses' can just tell their story under oath at the trial. That's MY policy," the Judge eyed both of them sternly. "I am issuing a restraining order on Alva's behalf. Mayor, I want you to make sure all these men know to leave the place alone. And I want you," he indicated Chester, "to ride with him to tell your friends. However, to keep things legal, here's the arrest warrant." The Judge signed the papers. "When President Teal'c's representatives…"

"Mayor! Come quick," a Posse Man rushed into the courtroom. "There's a riot!"

"What now?"

"About that deviant schoolteacher," answered the man. "Folks are going out to that farm with everything they've got. Hurry!"

"Oh crap!" The Judge got up and moved quickly with the Mayor and Chester outside. "Saddle my horse," he ordered the court clerk. Everyone stood on the boardwalk watching men riding off on horses with weapons at the ready. "What the hell did you do, tell everyone in town?"

"Pretty much, your Honor," admitted the man.

"Then you just screwed this Territory more than the deviant screwed that little girl," the Judge shook his head.

"Not to my way of thinking," snarled the Posse Man. He grinned a nasty smirk, "We got ourselves a right proper necktie party."

* * *

Jack slowed the horses to a walk and turned off the trail toward the woods. Carefully picking their way through the dense underbrush, Jack and Alva came to a bubbling brook. The day was warm, so they dismounted to drink and rest the horses. Alva hobbled her horse and let him go feed. Jack let his horse drink then did the same, after pulling out some bread and cheese they had packed for the journey. He sat down on a rock, letting his bare feet dangle in the cold water.

While he was eating, Jack looked at the course of the stream to see if they could navigate the horses over the pebbles and rocks to erase their trail for a ways. It wouldn't stop a posse, but it sure would slow it down trying to figure out which way they went, up or downstream.

Putting on his boots, Jack went to retrieve his horse. But Alva stopped him short.

"Jack, it's time you tell me what you're after and how you think this will end. I want to know what to expect."

"Alva, the less you know…"

"Enough, Jack."

"It's like this, Alva. I have three choices."

"Go on."

"Number one: I can try to get to Teal'c. From what I can understand, he's upriver in the big town. But that means days of riding and trying to outwit the trackers with you in tow. Or I can try to get him by finding Daniel, who is coming to your town in a few hours. But that means we have to cross back across the big river. I am assuming any ferryman has been warned and has my picture. Besides, any decent lawman would have the ferries covered. I can't use you to make the crossing because they know you are with me and are looking for you too."

"Number two: I can try to elude the posse until they give up. But I don't know for how long I can do it because I don't know this planet. I can go to ground for months if I have to out in the wilderness. Or, I can try to make it to the Stargate and get off this rock. Even though the number of worlds is limited, they can't cover all of them. They'll give up. But then I have to spend the rest of my life out there."

"Number Three: …," Jack paused.

"Number Three?"

"Um, it'll come to me." Jack thought for another moment. "I got nothing."

"You sure do make things difficult."

"I don't make things difficult. That's the way they get all by themselves."

"So if you get away, you're just going to wander around looking for what?"

"I'll just walk the earth."

"What'cha mean walk the earth? "

"You know, walk the earth, meet people... get into adventures. Like Caine from "Kung Fu…"

"Who?"

"Okay bad example." Jack swung up on the horse. "C'mon, let's go."

"Well, that's not much of a plan."

She followed behind him up stream. After ten minutes, they saw rocks that they could use to get out of the stream without leaving hoof prints. Urging the horses upwards, they made their way up the embankment. Jack found a tree branch with leaves. He used it to erase the hoof prints past the rocks as best he could; throwing leaves and sticks over the area as he passed. Finding another trail on the ridge, they made their way to a road.

"Okay, which way?"

"Left," Alva seemed sure.

"Why left?"

"There's a new town that way. It's kinda wild though, a mining camp really. Maybe they have communication balls. You can call President Teal'c. He can send someone there for you."

"Now that's thinking."

_For crying out loud, how come I didn't think of something like that? I am so compromised. Thank God for Alva. Folks who wish they could do it all over again with what they know, know nothing! And if they did they'd know less. I think. I think I can't think. Okay, that confused me._

* * *

At the Ferry wharf, Rak'nor came to escort Daniel down the gangplank. Daniel was watching a ruckus in the middle of town. Rak'nor saw his gaze and followed it. Shouts, gunshots, and people on horseback made a raucous scene. Rak'nor's mouth set to a firm line.

"Jaffa, Kree! Get in there and restore order," he commanded, hefting his staff weapon. Daniel followed, but Rak'nor pushed him back, holding up his index finger to say 'stay'. Daniel wasn't messing with an angry Jaffa and certainly not after the events of the previous planets.

The Jaffa formed up two by two and marched together straight for the crowd. Someone saw them and started screaming. Rak'nor aimed his weapon at a lamppost and fired to get their attention. As he led the brigade, people ran for their lives. In the pushing and shoving to get away, someone got trampled by a spooked horse. Rak'nor didn't give it a second look. He marched up to the Mayor and grabbed him by the collar, shoving him away with contempt. Another Jaffa held him in place.

Standing in the middle of the dirt street, Rak'nor surveyed the people. Most of the populace was cowering behind doors and windows, although some of the unlucky crowd was caught out on the boardwalk along the shops. Rak'nor stood there in silence taking in the scene as every face quailed at his stare. Rak'nor spied the Judge coming out of the Town Hall. He motioned a Jaffa to bring the man.

As the Judge came face to face with a very irate and scary Jaffa, he doffed his hat and waited until he was addressed. Daniel was too curious. He ambled down the gangplank to join the throng. Cautiously, he positioned himself on the boardwalk, under the overhang of the saloon's awning.

The whole situation was surreal. Women in sunbonnets and calico long dresses stood next to men with pistols strapped to their legs. Some of the farmers had some sharp pointy pitchforks at the ready. One man kept tying a hangman's noose with a big rope. Cowboys stood with their chaps covering their denims, red bandanas tied loosely around their necks. And the Judge had his stovepipe hat in his hands, eyes cast down before a Jaffa in full gear. Daniel could feel the tension from the crowd.

_This isn't going to be pretty. How did this get so out of hand?_

* * *

As Jack and Alva walked their horses into the Mining Town, more and more people poured out onto the street. Everyone already on the street stopped dead. Jack and Alva began to feel uneasy. Towards the end of the street a few men doffed their hats and stood in the way. They were all staring at Alva…with hunger in their eyes.

"Howdy folks," Jack went on the offensive. He scanned the situation, making his threat assessment. "Anyone know if there's a sheriff in this place?"

"No, Friend, there ain't."

"Is that a woman, partner," one man asked haltingly?

"I'm not your partner. I'm not your neighbor, your brother, or your friend. I'm your total stranger," Jack let his hand slide down to his side arm.

"No offense, mister," began the man again. "But we ain't seen a woman in a long while. Is she here for the cat house?"

"What?"

"We just finished erecting a house of enjoyment," another man piped up. "We sent for some Washington whores and they're about due in."

"Yeah, they're all purty and high class from the Capital!" Murmurs of assent went around.

"You have the wrong people, folks. We're just passing through."

"Now we've paid to build the finest cathouse in the Territory. We expect to fill it."

"We could come to an arrangement," another said smoothly. "You let us have her as a start and we'll cut you in for some of the action…maybe help run it?"

"That's the kind of failure I can only dream about," Jack said grinning. "But no, this is my…"

"Mother," finished Alva. "Now you varmints make way. Or don't you know how to treat a lady?"

"Sure we do, and when we see one, we'll do it." He drew his weapon. "Git down offa that horse." He waved the gun.

"Jack, he's got a gun."

Jack drew his.

"Yeah, but it's an old gun and he's a bad shot. Isn't that right?"

"Now, Jack…" began the man"

"You have me at a loss. You know my name but who are you?" Jack asked mildly.

Two others grinned evilly, their pistols were already drawn. "Where are our manners? I'm Chaos, and he's Mayhem. We're a double act. Do you really think you have a chance against us…?" he snarled sarcastically… "Jack?"

"I was always kinda partial to Roy Rogers actually. I really dig those sequined shirts. But, what the heck…" The man moved his right hand. Jack shot him. His partner got off a wild shot. Jack shot him too. "Yippie-kai-yay,…happy trails, to you dirtbag."

Jack spun the horse to see if anyone else was foolish. The crowd moved back.

"He shot me!"

"You shot, Mike! He was only having a little fun."

"Get real, his name is dirtbag." Jack said softly, pulling out his other 9 mil. "Right? So just own it. Say it out loud: "I am a dirtbag." No reply. "Jack shot the ground next to him and again making him dance. "Say it, say 'I am a dirtbag.' C'mon I don't have all day."

"I'm a dirtbag, you little shit."

"You just made a passel of enemies, Roy Rogers," said the man's partner.

"The true measure of a man is in the enemies he makes," Jack aimed at the man's heart. Loudly he bellowed, "I have stood next to Death, and people liked him better."

Jack surveyed the scene. The others had moved far back. Jack saw another man on a wagon start to pull out his rifle.

"Hey! On the wagon, I'm talking to you! Drop it! Now!" The man hesitated. "You're about to have a very bad day."

Something about Jack demeanor told him to drop it.

"Listen up! Because I'm only going to say this once," Jack used his command voice. "Break it up!" He watched more folks melt away. "Nothing to see here, go on about your business."

Disgruntled sounds came from the men. Jack looked at one of the men he had winged. Pointing at the dead man, he said, "Clean up the garbage out of the street." More loudly he said,

"This town has a new Sheriff, as of …now."

* * *


	28. Chapter 28: Support Your Local Colonel

**Author's Note**: Thanks for hanging in here with my long hiatus. The muse deserted me. But I'm back in the saddle. Thanks for all the kind reviews and letters of encouragement. For those who haven't realized it after 27 chapters, this is a send up of every Western and Cop show or movie ever written. Laugh with me folks. Can you guess which one this chapter is? Sigh.

* * *

**Chapter 28 Support Your Local Colonel**

**Mining Town**

"Jack!"

Alva called after me as I headed off for the saloon. Alarmed at the shooting in the street and the callous reaction to it, Alva thought I had lost all control. She followed me to the hitching post and then into the saloon. I didn't care. I was hot, thirsty, and pissed off. So I walked up to the bar and demanded a cold beer. Alva burst through the double doors and ran up to me. She caught my eye and became afraid. I guess she saw the hard soulless brown eyes of a Spec Ops soldier. She gasped.

"Get her out of here." I ordered her. That bar was no place for a woman with all those hungry eyes. "Wait with the horses." Two men ushered her out the double swinging doors. "Now, does this town have a mayor?"

"Yes, boy what do you want with him?"

"Boy, huh," I considered the insult before I took a swig of the beer and pretended to laugh. I'd had it with bars and winding up in the street with a pillow of horse crud to soften the blow. So I caught the man off guard and gave him a left hook into the solar plexus. A knee in the head finished him. Two more started for me but I drew my 9 mil. "You were out on the street," I said to the big one. "I saw you. Think I won't use this?"

"Uh, wait Bill," he said to the other one. "What you want, mister?"

"Get the mayor," I said in my best command voice. Yeah, the darn thing squeaked as my voice broke. Hey, it was the tail end of the cold, you know. The smaller one slunk out. "You sit down." The big one complied. "Now, who's been running this joint?"

"Come again?"

"Who's in charge of this dump of a town?"

"The Mayor," the big one answered.

"Uh, we'll see about that."

I finished my beer about the time the Mayor came in. The little one pointed at me. The Mayor straightened his vest and puffed out his chest. He barreled up to the bar and ordered a drink.

"I'm Mayor Oliver," the Mayor sneered. "I hear you are interested in the job of sheriff. Leave the bottle Clem."

"I might be. What's it pay?"

I figured I'd get the communication balls by taking the job however temporarily. Then I could get a message to Teal'c. I played with checking my 9 mil. The man understood my intent. He had heard about the shooting in the street.

"Well, none of them ever lived long enough to collect it. What do you want?"

"I get $200 a month, in advance…payable on the first…not the second."

"Well that's got to be approved," he protested.

"So approve it."

He thought it over and shrugged. I guess he figured I wouldn't last the day. "Okay, raise your right hand." He handed me a dented silver star.

"This must have saved the life of the last sheriff."

"Oh, it would have except for all the other bullets that got him."

"Anyone solve the murder?"

"No, can't say as we did." The Mayor must have thought that was funny by the strange look on his face. Or maybe he thought I was being cheeky. "There were some files. Our sheriff was a good organizer but yellow clear through."

"This town have a jail?"

The Bartender snorted. The Mayor said, "Oh sure, sure, we got ourselves a brand new jail. It's _practically_ escape proof."

"Oh it's got _nearly_ everything," snorted the Bartender in amusement. "Even has a new stove with a coffee pot all ready to boil."

"Okay just swear me in."

"Sure, kid, what's your name?"

"Jack …Roy Rogers."

"Okay, Jack Roy Rogers, raise your right hand," and the Mayor swore me in. "You'll need this, the key to the jail."

He dropped the key in my hand. The Mayor eyed me up and down. I jingled it and put it in my pocket. "Now the one for the cells."

"That's all we have. You'll see."

"Now an advance on my pay, I just cleaned up Chaos and Mayhem for you." I smirked with all the bravado I could muster. The Mayor flipped me a $20 gold piece.

"All I have on me."

"Get the rest by nightfall." I tipped my hat. "Charmed to meet you, which way?"

The bartender pointed to the left. I strode out, collecting Alva and moseyed on over to the jail. The key wasn't necessary since the door was open. At that moment, two fellows rolled by in a fist fight. Unbelievable. We went inside. That's when I realized what the Mayor meant by 'nearly' escape proof. I stopped dead in my tracks and whistled at the sight.

"Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought."

We stared at two jail cells with no bars. 'Nearly escape proof.' Yeah. Yeah oh yeah, that's how I would describe them.

"Jack, did anyone mention this?" I shook my head no. "What did you do in that bar?"

"Had the Mayor confirm me," I felt so stupid I couldn't help grinning back at her. "Oh, and I get paid $200 a month."

Alva looked at the filthy jail and shook her head. "And what about all your other troubles and mine?"

"It's too late. I already accepted the job."

"The only thing it's too late for is being born." She looked askance at the bunks in the cells. Then she spied the broom and the mop. "I'll get this cleaned up. Find the communication balls."

"Yes, ma'am," I gave her a casual salute and proceeded to sort through the clutter and old handbills and Wanted posters. I came across my own and stuffed it in my pocket. We spent an hour searching for the communication balls and came up empty. "I'm going to have a look around. Come on, we need some groceries."

In the dry goods store, Alva picked out provisions, pots, kitchen supplies, and soap. I had an idea. I found some paint and brushes along with some ink and quills. Back at the jail, Alva found the pot bellied stove as promised. It even had wood in it; so she began to try to make a fire. That's a lot of work so I gently pushed her aside.

"Allow me, ma'am." I aimed the zat and fired to start the fire. It caught. She gave me a look of gratitude that made me feel really guilty. Just like a mom, she made some bacon and eggs. Once we had eaten, I got up to paint while Alva cleaned up. Well, if you have no bars on the cells, you need a line in the sand, so to speak. I painted a white line where the bars should have been. Then it occurred to me only a drunk would take it seriously. So I dripped some red ink all over the fresh paint. We were making more progress on the place until someone burst in for the sheriff.

"Sheriff," the man stopped short seeing the badge on a fifteen year old boy and frowned. "Get the Sheriff boy and take that badge offa you. Go on, git."

"I'm the sheriff," I answered with as much aplomb as I could muster, which wasn't all that much considering my eye which was healing slowly. "What's the problem?"

"Jumping Jehosaphat! The Mayor has lost his mind. You ain't even hit pooberty."

"Pooberty is over rated."

"All right kid, the General Store is getting robbed again."

It was something out of a bad B-western from my childhood. So I put on my hat as I've seen countless sheriffs do and moved off to save the shopkeeper. Hearing the ruckus, I figured no one was worried about the sheriff showing up. As the man backed out, I caught him from behind and decked him.

"You're a slow learner." It was one of the dudes from the morning's altercation. "You're under arrest."

"What for?"

"Jaywalking, c'mon I'll figure out the rest later."

"You gonna try to arrest… ME? You don't look like you could arrest your mother, kid. You aren't nearly as tough as the last couple of sheriffs that tried and they died in the attempt."

"I get so tired listening to a man run off at the mouth before I kill him."

The man's hand moved for his gun, My instincts were faster. Naturally, I blew the thing right out of his hand. "Now you're under arrest for resisting arrest and attempted murder of a law officer. Move it."

The crowd grew and taunted the hapless robber for being bested by a kid. They laughed at him all the way to the jail, where a cheer went up. Once inside, I pointed to the cell. The man grinned.

"In there," I motioned with my gun.

"You've got to be kidding, kid. You expect me to sit in that cell on that…"

"Just make me really happy and go sit down while I do the paperwork." I turned to Alva, "Use this if he twitches." I handed her the zat, opened. "Squeeze here if he does."

The man grinned until I pointed to the white line with my boot. "I would. She's got an itchy trigger finger. See that?" Then I pointed to the drops of red ink all over the floor. "That's from the last fellow who didn't stand behind the line.

The man blanched under Alva's fury. He looked down at the red spots again and decided to sit down.

She kept the zat pointed at the man's head, remembering him too. At that time the Mayor came in. He nodded to the man in the cell. He gave a short look at Alva and addressed himself to me.

"You'd better release him," the Mayor said forcefully.

"And why would I do that?"

"That's Joe Barnes, son of Mark Barnes."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"He owns most of this town. If you want to make it to suppertime, I'm just saying, use some discretion."

"I'll take my chances."

"In that case, I'll put up the signs for a new sheriff."

"Naw, don't bother. I'll stay Sheriff of this town and become one of the most beloved icons in Western folklore."

"I'm gonna get you for this, Rogers!" Joe Barnes shouted from behind the white line. I turned to him with my usual patience and tolerance. The man was a little slow on the uptake. I cocked my head considering just how dumb was he. He didn't get it. I looked at the line and at the man. The man was still behind the line.

"Well, aren't you the toughest talking blowhard that ever lived?"

The man realized I was looking at the white line and lunged for me. Alva shot him with the zat. He went down in a heap. My attention turned back to the Mayor.

"I guess you know what you're doing, Sheriff."

"I don't know whatever gave you that idea." I'd had enough. So I ushered the man out. "Oh, did you get the rest of my salary?"

"Oh, yeah, but I think we should wait and see if you live out the day first."

"I don't." My expression hardened. "And you don't, not really."

Withering under that look, the Mayor forked over the rest of the cash. "If you die I'm taking it back…prorated of course."

"You can try," Alva said, accidentally on purpose pointing the zat at him. The Mayor noticed and hustled out the door.

"Here, Alva," I handed her all the money. "I made a mess of things for you. It's the least I can do to make up for all the trouble I got you into and damage to your house." I couldn't look her in the eye. "I don't know how long I have to stay here. But I swear I'll make things right for you with Teal'c."

Alva's eyes misted. "Jack, it's not about the money. My man," she choked up. "He's not going to understand."

"Oh, Alva, I," I didn't know what to say. I never know what to say unless I'm taunting a bad guy. "I didn't think. I'm sorry."

"It was my choice, Jack."

"Whatever I can do, you know…" She patted me on the shoulder and went to tie up the bandit. I don't know which was worse; her understanding, not being mad, or the reassuring pat on the shoulder.

* * *

**Teal'c's Office Upstream**

"Mr. President, we have an urgent communication on the balls for you, sir." Teal'c's local aide interrupted the meeting planning for the new water supply. Teal'c looked up with irritation. "It's from General Rak'nor."

"Bring the communicators in here. This meeting is adjourned for a recess." He nodded to them and they shuffled out. The aide came in with the balls and set them on the table. One look from Teal'c and he departed, closing the door behind him.

"Teal'c, we have determined that O'Neill was here. A lynch mob tried to hang him for the rape of the Mayor's daughter. However, there was some sort of battle at a local farmhouse and he escaped. Trackers report that he went upstream with a companion. We believe the farmer's wife is with him. It is unclear if she is a hostage or an accomplice. They managed to cross the river. O'Neill disabled the ferry about eight miles upstream."

"Understood."

"We are going to leave a picket here in case he returns. The local sheriff is under arrest for attempted murder. Shall I execute him?"

"No, return him for trial here. We may need his testimony to clear O'Neill." Teal'c thought a moment more. "Can you really track him?"

"Unknown, we have been unable to cross. It is getting dark, so we may not be able to continue much longer."

"Did you not take the night vision goggles I obtained from the SGC?"

"We did. But how will that help us find the trail?"

"Use them anyway and keep looking. What towns or other settlements are on that side of the river?"

"There are several small towns and a Jaffa base in the next county."

"I shall have the commander send additional troops. You will coordinate. Make certain they take him prisoner. He must stand trial or we shall have chaos. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, requesting permission to use a cargo ship."

"Use it only cloaked. Is that understood?"

"Yes, but what do you want me to do with Dr. Jackson?"

"You may need him to convince O'Neill to come with you without fighting. Keep him on the tel'tac until you ring him down." Teal'c pressed some icons. "Keep me informed." He disengaged then summoned the commander of the Jaffa Base in question. After the commander acknowledge, Teal'c took a break. The next problem would be the trial.

* * *

**Tok'ra Base**

Major Samantha Carter appeared through the Stargate on the latest secret Tok'ra base. Her father, Jacob Carter, met her to be her escort.

"Hey kiddo," Jacob greeted her and gave her a kiss.

"Good to see you, Dad. Hi Selmak."

Jacob's symbiote took over with a flash of his eyes. "Greetings Samantha. We have to hurry. Our transport has been waiting."

"We have a package we think they'll accept." Sam reported. "I'm hoping he isn't so far gone he can't come back."

"Let's not keep the Nox waiting then."

* * *

Sources: imdb Apologies to "Support Your Local Sheriff" and James Garner...LOL. Love him in westerns. Just playing with it for fun not profit. 


End file.
